


burn [naruto universe fanfic]

by bitterme



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, So here we are, also i suck at descriptions, and i've been rewatching naruto again, anywaysss thank u sm for reading and i hope ur all well and safe, but i hope reading this is as entertaining for you as it is for me when i write it, but yeahhh, i think haha, i'm literally in love with sasuke naruto and gaara, i'm not that great of a writer tbh, or fuck it all up cuz tbh idk yet, so quarantine has me simpin for anime characters more than usual, so romance wise that's probably where it's gonna go, uhhhh hi, writing about my oc and how she can hopefully fix the naruto world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterme/pseuds/bitterme
Summary: 𝒅𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆It’s not a coincidence that Sora ends up in Konohagakure. In an attempt to fulfill her own personal mission, Sora joins the Konoha golden trio. She tries to be a good person and hand out a lot of love that she doesn’t have to give, but sometimes she's not sure if it'd just be better to let it all burn.[ep 1 - ?]
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7/Original Female Character(s), Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Konoha 12 & Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke & Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The young girl perched above one of the many branches of the never-ending trees within the forest inhales another long, deep breath. Her eyes are closed and the bottom half of her face is masked. The forest is quiet and the sun's luminous rays feel nice on her skin. The rhythmic rise and fall of the girl's chest shows that she's at peace with her surroundings.

At the sound of crunching leaves, her eyes snap open and quickly locate the source of this disturbance. She watches a rabbit approach the pond near the bottom of the tree she's on. A bit disgruntled from being interrupted during her meditation, the smallest of frowns appears on her face.

_So much for a little bit of peace and quiet._

Swinging her bag on her back, the girl jumps off the tree. Her feet barely make a sound as they come into contact with the grass. The rabbit remains unbothered.

The girl's eyebrows raise just slightly. _I can hear you, but you can't hear me. No wonder they haven't found me yet._

She sits down against the base of the tree and watches the small creature as it drinks water from the pond. A small sigh eventually escapes her lips, and at this, the rabbit's ears perk up and it turns its head toward the girl. The girl plucks a patch of grass and holds it out.

"A peace offering," she says. The rabbit slowly hops over to her. She stares at the small creature as it starts to eat from her hand. _What a vulnerable being._

The rabbit finishes eating and the girl gives its head a small pat before it scampers out of her sight. Staring after the direction it left, she sighs again. _If only everything were that easy._

As the girl begins to close her eyes once more, she quickly jumps from her spot and to another tree just as a rain of kunai stab the tree where she once sat against.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," she raises a single kunai of her own and turns toward her attacker. She stares at his forehead protector and refrains from letting out a sound of distaste. "Gee, I didn't picture Konoha shinobi to be this rude. What kind of a welcome was that?"

The older male glares at the young girl, "State your business."

The girl hums, "I'm not sure if I want to disclose that with someone who just tried to harm me."

"Tch," He narrows his eyes. "I have orders to take you back to the village. Either you come willingly or we'll take you by force."

"I don't thin-"

Before she can finish her sentence, another male shinobi appears behind her and shoots a hand aimed at the pressure point of her neck, seemingly knocking her out cold. The girl falls to her knees and face first on the grass.

"What a brat," The ninja who threw the kunai tells his comrade. "I can't believe this is the person who's had us on edge for the last week."

The girl refrains from scowling as she feels herself being tied up with rope.

"She looks like a kid," The ninja who 'knocked' her out says as he picks her up. "But we don't know where she's from, why she's here, or what she's capable of. We better get back to the Third as fast as we can."

_Wow, at least this one has common sense._

They start to travel swiftly through the trees, and soon the girl senses the presence of many people. She purposefully stirs, alerting the ninja who is carrying her that she's beginning to gain consciousness. This encourages them to pick up their pace and once she decides to open her eyes, she finds herself being thrown into a room.

She glares at the two ninja, now getting a better look at the both of them.

"Lord Hokage will be here shortly," The younger one who carried her says. "Keep quiet."

"I have yet to speak," The girl snaps. "And I think I have the right to ask questions. Lord Hokage? Do you mean-"

"Quiet!" The older one of the two orders angrily.

"Are Konoha ninja always so rude?" She huffs, irritated by their attitudes. _Couldn't the Third have sent nicer guys to come fetch me?_ "I have a right to know. I was just enjoying the scenery in the forest and then suddenly you two show up out of nowhere, throwing kunai, like, what? I wasn't doing anything wrong or-"

"I said, quiet!"

"-suspicious, I was sitting by a tree!"

"You were wandering around Konohagakure territory," The calmer one states. "That's suspicious."

"I was planning to go to the village for a request," The girl argues. _Which is not necessarily not true._

"Maybe so, but you've been in the surrounding forest for a week." He stares at her. "We were wondering what to do with you, to see if you were going to attack, visit, or if you would leave, but you didn't do anything. That's even moresuspicious."

"Well," The girl's mind skims through different excuses. "If it wasn't for the fact that I was lost, I would have been here days ago."

"There's a dirt path that leads to the front gates of Konoha. You couldn't have missed it."

Just as she is about to retort, the Third Hokage enters, ending the conversation. The two shinobi straighten themselves upright and the older one bellows, "Lord Hokage! As requested, we've captured the intruder on the outskirts of the village forest."

The girl watches as the Third's eyes wander over to her. Recognition almost immediately flashes through his gruff expression and he refrains from laughing, "Well done, you two. But please do untie our guest."

Their eyes widen in disbelief but nonetheless comply with their leader's orders.

The girl stretches as soon as she is free from the ropes, "Thanks for that. I'm glad that not all Konoha ninja are as rude as these two are."

The Hokage's eyes twinkle with mischief, "I apologize for the harsh welcome, but we do take certain precautions to perceived threats. Might I ask for your name?"

A small smile begins to form on the young girl's lips.

"Sora. My name is Sora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi beautiful peoples
> 
> the strong urge to rewrite and fix my old naruto universe fanfic came out of nowhere. hopefully my writing is somewhat better :}
> 
> lmfaoooo i was just reading the old version rn and i'm cringing at it :']
> 
> pls kudos, comment, and all that good stuff if you like the story because it motivates me greatly.
> 
> thx for reading! ♥️


	2. Chapter 2

"Sora," The Hokage repeats her name. "And your clan name?"

The girl's eyes narrow just the slightest as she stares at the elder. _What game is he playing at?_

She clears her throat, "I'm an orphan."

"I see," The Hokage says. "Well then, Sora, what business do you have in Konoha?"

"I was traveling."

"My reports tell me that were wandering in the village's surrounding forest for a full week?"

"I was indeed."

"Why?"

"I was mostly bored. And I was thinking about coming for a request," Sora stares into his eyes knowingly. "But I wasn't so sure of that decision yet so I was wavering."

The Hokage gives her a small nod, "And have you made your decision?"

Sora breaks the eye contact and sighs, "Well, I'm here now, aren't I? I don't really have anywhere else to go now. And I highly doubt you'd let me go so easily."

"Right," The Hokage chuckles. "Now then, since you don't have anywhere else to go, may I offer you a proposal?"

"I don't think I have any other options," The girl laughs dryly. "What exactly would this proposal entail?"

"If you would like, in exchange for you to be a temporary shinobi of Konohagakure, I can offer you a place to stay here and supply you with what you need. With the ryo that you earn from going on missions, you will pay your debt back and until you prove that you are no longer a threat, you will be checked up on by-" His eyes glance to the young jonin who carried the girl here. "-one of my subordinates, Hitoshi, for a while. How does that sound?"

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Sora trails off. "What's the process of becoming a ninja like?"

"Were you not a ninja in the country that you came from?" Hitoshi speaks up, a hint of suspicion in his tone. "Which by the way is?"

"I was something of the like," Sora cooly responds. "However, the system is probably a bit different."

"What coun-"

"In the next few days, there will be an academy test for kids about your age to see if they have the skills to become a genin, the first ninja rank in our system," The Hokage intervenes, cutting off the prying Hitoshi. "What you must do is catch up academically if you aren't already informed of the ninja system and then be tested with the rest of your soon to be classmates. If you pass the test, you will be put on a squad consisting of other genin and a jonin leader to complete missions together as a team. Do you accept?"

"The test is to see whether or not I am qualified to be a genin, correct?" Sora ponders her thoughts. "I have papers from my country that claim I am above a genin level. What would my rank here be then?"

"Above a genin?" Hitoshi's unnamed partner laughs. "She couldn't even sense Hitoshi in the forest before he knocked her out cold."

At this insult, Sora glares at him, "I actually d-"

"It depends-," The Hokage interrupts, regaining her attention. "-on whether or not you accept the proposal."

Sora exhales a loud sigh, "I guess I can spare you and your village some of my time. It's a decent proposal."

"It's settled then," Lord Hokage pauses, "Though I do have one last question for you. What country did you travel from?"

 _There it is. I really don't get this old man._ Sora rolls her eyes and glances to the two silent guards who greatly anticipate her answer.

"You should know, Lord Hokage," Sora says and suddenly gasps. "Don't tell me that you don't remember me? You aren't that old yet, right?"

"I think I'm young enough to remember you," He lets out a laugh. "How long has it been?"

"That's a good question. A year? 3? 7?" She evades the question. "Who knows?"

"Nonetheless, I should give you an official welcome," The Hokage smiles. "Welcome to Konoha, Sora."

"Happy to be here," Sora smiles lightly. "Now, how exactly is this going to work out?"

After a brief discussion, the Hokage gives her a substantial amount of ryo, a key to a vacant house, and a map of the village. Before she makes her way to her new place, she decides to walk around. She takes in her surroundings: the people, the shops, the atmosphere. _This is totally different..._

Sora soon finds herself standing in front of a weapon shop. Two to be exact. Her eyes wander to the one on the left.

_That one looks less crowded._

She enters and browses through the aisles. _I already have a lot of my own things..._ She stares at the different weapons in front of her and starts to pick out extra shuriken and kunai. _But it wouldn't hurt to have more._

Sora makes a turn into the katana isle and begins to intently examine the long swords as she walks by them. _They're decent. I haven't upgraded mine in a while. I mean, the one I have was crafted by the best back home. And it's not likely I'll find anything better here_ _,_ _but should I get one?_

She rounds the corner and shakes her head. _Maybe next time._

Paying more attention to her thoughts than her surroundings, Sora bumps into someone. The person's basket falls to the floor, spilling out kunai and shuriken.

"Oh," She quickly bends down and quickly begins to put everything back inside. "My apologies, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Sora stands up and hands the person their basket, "Here you go... " She trails off and slightly freezes as she actually takes in the appearance of the person in front of her.

_Ah._

Once the basket is in his hands, Sora starts to walk away.

Until she's jolted back by the pull of a hand wrapping around her arm.

"Yes?" She turns back to the raven-haired boy who looks at her from head to toe with narrowed eyes. Sora meets his gaze. "What? Should I apologize again?"

He shakes his head and lets go of her arm. He raises his other arm, kunai in hand, "You dropped this."

"Did I really?" Sora's eyebrows rise as she takes the kunai from him. "Thanks, then."

Muttering something, he walks away.

Sora stares after his retreating figure before he disappears into another aisle. She rummages through her basket and counts exactly ten kunai. Suppressing her smirk, she heads to the cashier. _I don't usually buy things in odd numbers, but I guess I dropped one... interesting._

After purchasing her weapons, Sora heads to the grocery store and clothes shop where nothing eventful really happens. Once she finds her new house, it's a little past dusk. She puts everything away and ends up lying down on the roof.

Tired of gazing at the stars, Sora closes her eyes and relishes in the breeze of the wind which curls around her. _I have to think. I don't want to be in a different country. I don't even want to be here, really. But I have to. I have to figure out what I'm going to do. What am I going to do?_

Recalling her earlier encounter, Sora hums a slow melody.

_What are you going to do, Sora?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chance encounters ;0


	3. Chapter 3

What only feels like a few minutes after sunrise, Sora jumps off the roof and starts to get ready for her first day. Once she's finished, she checks the time.

8:30 AM.

She sighs. _I'm definitely late to class._

Walking towards the academy, Sora tries to organize her thoughts from last night. _All right. School. Class. Genin. A lot of kids my age. Overall, I shouldn't be mean, but I also shouldn't be too nice or I'll look like a pushover. What else?_

Deep in her state of over-thinking, Sora bumps into a second person her second day in the village. Losing her balance, she falls and lands on her bottom.

Grimacing out of embarrassment, Sora thumps her head with her hand. _I really do need to start paying more attention to my surroundings again._

"Sorry about that!" A voice exclaims from above her.

Sora looks up to find herself staring into bright, sapphire eyes.

 _Whiskers._ She stares at the boy's face as he stares back at her with a nervous expression on his face.

_Well, what are you going to do, Sora?_

Before she can change her mind, Sora shakes her head and pulls herself up, "It's alright, I wasn't really paying attention either," She holds out a hand to him as a greeting. "I'm Sora. Who are you?"

The whisker-faced boy stares at her hand and then back at Sora as if in disbelief. Hesitantly, he brings up his hand to shake hers, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

"Naruto Uzumaki," She repeats after him. "Nice name. So, why are you running? Why do you have paint? Are you in the Shinobi Academy? If you are, you're probably in the same class as me, but I'm not too sure yet. I'm new here, I just got here yesterday," Sora scratches the back of her head awkwardly. "Sorry, I'm rambling because I'm a bit nervous and I'm not really good at making friends, aha... "

Naruto seems to be in awe for a moment as the girl speaks to him. Once he processes what she's said, he vehemently shakes his head, "No, no, you're fine, believe it! So, you're the new student? Yesterday, Iruka-sensei mentioned that someone new was going to come to the academy today! And same here! I'm not really good at making friends, so I don't have any!"

"Really?" Sora tilts her head to the left in confusion. "I find that hard to believe. You seem so energetic. It seems like it'd be hard not to be friends with you."

"Uhh," The boy blushes, "I really don't have any, believe it!"

"In that case..." Sora pauses. "Would you like to be friends with me?"

"Friends... ?" He trails off and stares at Sora as if he is assessing her.

"Do I look suspicious?" She laughs awkwardly.

"No, no! Well, you kind of do with the mask, but, no, you don't feel suspicious!" He shakes his head and a big smile erupts onto his face. "Let's be friends, for sure!"

His infectious energy prompts Sora to grin, "All right, deal. So, why were you running, friend? Isn't it class time right now?"

Before Naruto can answer, someone bellows out his name, "NARUTO!"

Naruto's eyes widen and he grabs Sora's arm, "Oh no, it's Iruka-sensei! Let's make a run for it, dattebayo!"

Sora stares at the hand that drags her along. _I wonder if I'm going to regret this..._

After running with Naruto, Sora's new friend finally gives out and the two of them are caught near the academy. Iruka, in his rage, ends up tying them together and lectures them in front of the entire class.

Sora refrains from letting her annoyance slip out in the form of a sigh. The teacher continues to repeat the same things over and over again. And he has yet to truly notice her presence despite tying her up with Naruto.

Sora stares at the class, her now peers, and finds most of them to already be staring at her. As her eyes travel from seat to seat, she soon meets onyx-colored eyes and stares at the familiar face.

Feeling a different, more heated stare directed toward her, she moves her gaze to find a pink-haired girl glaring her down. Near her is a blonde-haired girl and a black-haired girl with similar glares on their faces. Sora refrains herself from snorting in amusement and instead looks back to Iruka-sensei who continues to go on and on about the importance of the previous leaders of the village.

Sora thinks about untying her hands since the end of his rant seems to be far from being over until someone yells, "Iruka-sensei, who's the girl with the mask!?"

"What do you mean, Sakura?" The pink-haired girl, Sakura, points to Sora and Iruka finally notices her. "Oh, that's... um... who are you again?"

"This is Sora!" Naruto exclaims, happy to know something everyone else doesn't. "She's the new student, believe it!"

"Oh, right!" Iruka says, realization dawning on his face. "Lord Hokage did tell me about you. He said that both of you were old friends?"

At this, the class erupts into hushed whispers. Sora purses her lips, a bit irritated. _What is that old man thinking, blabbing away to blabbermouths..._

"I guess you could say that, but not really," Sora finally answers and pauses, thinking. "The only friend I have in Konoha so far is the one I'm tied do," She motions her head to the blonde-haired boy who can't stop the toothy smile that appears on his face. Several of the kids fail to hide their surprise as their eyes widen in disbelief.

"No way! Friends with Naruto!?"

"She's joking, right?"

"It's gotta be a joke!"

Sora senses a shift in Naruto's energy and frowns. Ignoring the rude comments, Sora clears her throat and turns to Iruka, "So, is class going to start anytime soon? Or are Naruto and I going to stay like this forever?"

"O-of course," Iruka stammers and rushes over. Sora's rope falls down first and she stands up to stretch. Once Naruto's ropes are untied, Sora extends her hand to Naruto, who is still on the ground. He and the rest of the class stare at her dumbfounded.

"Well?" Sora shakes her hand, encouraging him to take it. "Let's take our seats and stop wasting time when we could be learning."

"R-right," Naruto blushes. Taking her hand, he quickly stands up. Sora takes a quick glance around the room, looking for empty tables. Before she can lead them to the first one she finds, Iruka stops her, "Wait, wait. Don't you want to introduce yourself?"

"Ah," Sora glances at the eyes that are all on her. She waves with the hand that's not holding Naruto's. "Sure. My name's Sora. If it wasn't already clear, I'm new to the village. I look forward to learning what Konoha has to offer besides what seems to be unwarranted judgment," Sora's lips twitch up as several students look uncomfortable. "Let's try to learn from each other. Nice to meet you."

Sora pulls Naruto to the empty table and takes the spot nearest to the window, ignoring the eyes that follow her.

Iruka clears his throat, regaining the class's attention, "Okay. Let's start the lesson everyone."

Iruka starts to lecture and Sora zones out as soon as he starts to speak. She stares out the window and watches a flock of birds fly around a tree.

It isn't long before Iruka shouts, "All right then, we're going to review the transformation jutsu before class ends!"

At this, several of the kids in the class groan. Except for Naruto who's grinning.

Sora stares at him inquisitively, "What are you scheming?"

Naruto scratches the back of his head, laughing, "You'll see."

Sora suppresses her smile as they go to line up. She doesn't think it's a coincidence that they are behind the boy with onyx-colored eyes.

"Sakura Haruno," Iruka calls.

The pink-haired girl transforms and screeches happily to the raven-haired boy, "Sasuke-kun, did you see that!?"

Sora regards the girl with distaste. _Really?_

The boy ignores her and goes up when he is called next. "Sasuke Uchiha."

The room erupts into squeals and giggles and cheers for the boy. Naruto glowers at the boy while Sora watches him impassively. _He has a good form and it looks like he can do the jutsu withour exerting much, if any, effort. Not bad for a soon to be genin. But this is child's play._

Once he's finished, Iruka, who doesn't mention anything about the omission of a clan name on the register, calls Sora up next.

Sora transforms and returns to her seat in the back, slightly surprised when she sees that both Sasuke and Sakura are sat at the table next to hers. Sakura goes on and on about something that the boy seems less than interested in hearing.

Minding her business, Sora passes by them and sits down, waiting for Naruto to be done.

"Henge no Jutsu!" Naruto yells. Suddenly, there is an older, female version of Naruto with nothing but smoke covering her intimate parts.

Sora laughs at the boy's prank and Iruka's reaction. _Well, he did successfully perform a transformation..._

Sakura scoffs as Iruka once again lectures him, "God, Naruto is so desperate for attention. Why won't he just give up? He's not going to get anyone to like him that way."

Sora purses her lips in annoyance and can't stop herself from not turning in their direction, "You know... you're being quite the hypocrite."

Sakura points to herself, "Are you talking to me?"

"No, I was talking to the floor," Sora rolls her eyes. "Of course I was talking to you."

Sakura's eyes narrow, "How exactly am I being a hypocrite?"

"What you just said about Naruto is the same thing with you, isn't it?" Sora stares into her green eyes, bored. "You're desperate for that guy's attention, so why won't you just give up? He doesn't like you, does he? You know that, and yet you still keep trying. So, why are you talking about Naruto like that when you're basically projecting the thoughts you have about yourself?"

"Excuse me," Sakura scowls. "How would you know that Sasuke doesn't like me? You don't know anything, you're new."

Sora leans back into her chair and crosses her arms, "I'm quiteobservant so I notice things, people. It's very simple to come to the conclusion that he doesn't like you. You keep trying to get close to him while he inches away. You look happy when you talk to him, but he seems to be completely disinterested. He hasn't even tried to partake in your conversation."

Sasuke's eyes flicker to Sora for just a second before looking away.

_Tch._

"That doesn't prove anything," Sakura almost growls. "What if he's trying to get away because he's shy?"

"I don't understand how you don't understand what I've said, but I'll explain once again," Sora says. "It's all in his reaction. If he did like you, he would have had a noticeable reaction. He showed none. It's also just so obvious. You'd have to be quite the airhead not to see it, but don't worry, from what I've seen, he's like that with everyone so you're not the odd one out."

Sakura remains silent. Sora notices Naruto start to approach them and says, "Well, it seems that I've made my point clear. Please refrain yourself from making any incorrect and unnecessary comments about Naruto, around him and I. School should be a place to learn not a place to hate."

Sakura's face flushes as she quickly turns away and stares at the front of the classroom. Sora notices how Naruto's face blushes when he passes by Sakura. _Oh no, really?_

Naruto grins once he sees Sora, "Did you see that, Sora?"

Sora smiles, her mood instantly changing, "I did. I knew you were scheming something but I wasn't expecting that. It was hilarious."

"I know, right!?" Naruto's grin drops and a sullen look crosses his face. "I did get in trouble though. I have to go clean up the faces of the Hokage I painted."

"Really?" Sora asks, remembering her first encounter with the boy. "In that case, why don't I help you? I don't really have anything to do anyway."

Naruto beams, "Really? Are you sure?"

Sora smiles, "That's what friends are for."

"All right, believe it!"

After class, the two head over to Iruka who waits by the door.

"Now, Naruto, you need to go wash the Hokage Monument and I have to watch you."

"But Iruka-sensei!" Naruto complains. "It was just a prank, dattebayo! Do I really have to go?"

"As a ninja, it's important to recognize your responsibilities," Sora says. "And I told you I'd help, so you won't be alone. Let's go."

Naruto's shoulders droop but he immediately brightens up, "All right, let's race there then, dattebayo!" He runs past both of them. They stare at his retreating figure which quickly becomes out of view.

"He's something, isn't he?" Iruka comments, laughing.

Grinning, Sora nods, "It's nice though. He's always smiling, so that's good."

"It surprises me how cheerful he is when... " Iruka cuts himself off, realizing what a blabbermouth he is.

"When everyone treats him like a monster?" Sora finishes his sentence.

He turns to the girl in surprise, "How did you-"

"I was already informed," She says quietly. "And when I was running with him today, I noticed the villagers' reactions. And in class, too. They weren't exactly... pleasant. It's hard not to notice."

"Ahhh," Iruka nods quietly. "Yeah, it's far from pleasant."

"I know people who were treated the same way," Sora crosses her arms, hugging herself. "It's really terrible the way people can intentionally and unintentionally act a certain way to hurt someone. I'm glad that Naruto can smile so brightly even when he's probably quite sad on the inside. He's admirably strong."

"Yeah," Iruka agrees, studying the young girl.

"Well," She changes the subject. "Naruto should be more than halfway there by now, so I'm going."

Sora uses the Shunshin no Jutsu [Body Flicker Technique] to teleport to the monument.

A few seconds later, Iruka follows after her and Naruto arrives.

"What?!" Naruto points at her. "No way! I left before you, dattebayo!"

"I run pretty fast," Sora grins. "Let's start getting this monument cleaned up, yeah?"

Once they're halfway finished, Iruka speaks up.

"Hey, you two, I was thinking after you're done and all we can go get ramen, the good stuff. What do you think?" Iruka asks, staring at the both of them.

"Now that's some serious motivation, I'll have this clean in no time, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims, cleaning faster.

"Great." Iruka smiles.

When they're done, they head over to a restaurant called Ramen Ichiraku.

Sora picks at the ramen and once Naruto is nearly finished with his bowl, she hands hers over to him, "Here you go, Naruto."

"Ehhh!? You don't like ramen, Sora!?"

"It's not that I don't, but I don't have much of an appetite. Plus, I ate a lot this morning," Sora says and he looks hesitant. She pushes the bowl to him, "Since I didn't grow up eating meat, I try not to eat too much of it, too."

"Woah," Naruto stares at her. "Where do you come from, Sora? I don't think I could go without meat, dattebayo."

Sora smiles tightly, "I actually come from lots of places. I've been here, there, and everywhere."

"It must be fun to travel," Naruto pouts. "I've never been anywhere outside the village, dattebayo! Can you believe it?"

"Well, it's not all fun and games. It can be dangerous as well... " Sora trails off and points her chopsticks over to Iruka. "Anyways, enough about me, I think Iruka wants to ask you something, Naruto."

"Yeah, Naruto, why did you paint the Hokages' faces?" Iruka questions. "I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Naruto slurps his ramen. "Everybody knows. They were the greatest ninja of their time, right? The best of the best, undefeated, and the Fourth Hokage saved the village from the nine-tailed fox. He was the greatest one."

Sora stares at the chopsticks in her hand. _The Fourth Hokage was the greatest._

"Then, why did you-"

"Because I'm going to be greater than any of them! Me, Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage, a ninja legend!" Naruto states with fierce determination. "Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me, dattebayo! I'll definitely be the next Hokage!"

Iruka stares at the boy in surprise and Sora sets down her chopsticks. She ruffles his hair, "If it's you, you'll definitely be able to, Naruto. Believe it."

Naruto grins at her and then turns toward Iruka, "I want to ask for a little favor sensei."

Iruka sighs, "You want anotherbowl?"

Naruto shakes his head, "Nu-uh, I want to try on your forehead protector. C'mon, please?"

"Oh, this?" Iruka points at his headband. "No way. You can only where the Konoha protector when you finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. That means you've got to pass the graduation test, Naruto."

Naruto pouts, "That is so uncool."

Iruka laughs, "Is that why you took off your goggles?"

"Aehh, I want another bowl!" Naruto tries to change the subject.

Sora laughs.

"You have to pass too, Sora," Iruka says, acknowledging the girl.

Sora slings her arm around Naruto, "I'm sure we'll both pass the test one way or another, right Naruto?"

"You got that right, dattebayo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been splitting up what i write into smaller chapters and i'm not sure if i like it or not... we're getting there!


	4. Chapter 4

After a somewhat eventful first week, Sora makes her way to the academy. Opening the classroom door, she looks at the quiet room full of genin.

Sora frowns. _I know I'm late. But where's Iruka?_

"Psst, Sora!" Sora hears Naruto's voice from the back. He waves her over.

She walks to where he is and sits down, "Am I late?"

"No," He shakes his head, smiling brightly. "Everyone was just early."

Iruka enters the room, "I can't believe the rest of the papers flew out the window when I was checking to see everyone was here. I was sure that the window was closed. Thanks for quietly waiting guys."

Iruka begins to explain the test and Sora turns to Naruto, "Was that your doing?"

He grins, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," Sora grins back. "Well, thank you."

Naruto tilts his head, "But why were you late? I thought you knew the test was today. That's why we've been studying all week!"

Sora sighs and rubs the sides of her head, "I was finishing paperwork, so I lost track of time."

"Paperwork?" Naruto asks, confused. "Why?"

_Ah._

"To acknowledge my citizenship of Konohagakure," Sora crosses her arms and turns back to Iruka. "Oh, look, it's starting."

"Now, that we know everyone is here, we will now begin testing," Iruka states. "Once you hear your name, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu." Naruto curses at this. "Once you are scored, you can leave the academy grounds."

"Sora, you're up first."

Sora nods and heads toward the testing room. _Figures_ _since they don't have my last name._

"You can do it, Sora! Believe it!" Sora hears Naruto cheer right before the door closes and smiles.

She stands in the middle of the room and awaits further instructions.

"I'm Mizuki-sensei," The white-haired man states in a bored tone. "All right, so all you have to do is perform the clone jutsu and make at least 3 to 5 clones for you to pass."

Sora performs the hand signs and makes 5 clones.

"Wow, good job, Sora. I didn't know what to expect since the Hokage mentioned that you were a beginner when it came to the academy learning," Iruka writes on his clipboard. "Congratulations, you pass."

Sora raises her eyebrows but says nothing and instead disperses her clones. Iruka walks over and hands her a shiny, new Konohagakure protector. She ignores whatever discomfort she's feeling and receives the headband from him.

She stuffs it in her pocket, "So, do I go now or... ?"

"You can go now," He smiles. "Oh, can you call Kiyoshi Hitoshi for me? Again, congratulations!"

She nods and leaves.

"How did it go, Sora!?" Naruto asks once she's back in the classroom. "Did you pass, dattebayo!?"

"Yeah. Anyways," Setting her hands down on his shoulders, Sora firmly stares into his blue eyes, "No matter what happens, I know that you are going to get your protector. I'll be waiting outside for you, okay? Do your best and don't be so nervous!"

He nods, "Don't worry, I will, dattebayo!"

She smiles once more and then looks to the rest of the class who watches them with curious eyes.

"Who's Kiyoshi Hitoshi?" Sora asks.

"That'd be me," A young boy stands up from the sea of genin.

Sora hears a few girls squeal, "Kiyoshi, do well!"

 _I didn't know that there was another Sasuke in this classroom._ Sora stares at him. _He looks like... like that guard that brought me here. They must be related._

She motions her head to the testing door, "You're next."

Sora gives Naruto one last pat on the shoulder before she exits the building. She leans against the building and sighs softly as she closes her eyes to think.

_Maybe this is all a bad idea after all..._

After about an hour or so, mostly everyone is outside. Sora notices a few familiar faces that are with their families, Sakura being one of them.

She watches as Sasuke walks away from the academy and purses her lips.

"Hey," She calls him. The boy ignores her and her eyebrow twitches. _Am I being ignored? Me?_

She impulsively pulls out a kunai and it flies out of her hand. It stops right above his feet and he stops. Annoyed, he turns around, "What do you want?"

"You dropped this," Pointing to the kunai, Sora repeats the familiar words. "I only buy things in even numbers, so that wasn't mine. Therefore, it must've been yours."

"And? Is that what you stopped me for?"

"No," Sora huffs. "I was actually going to just ask you how many people were left. But you ignored me and nothing annoys me more than rudeness."

His eyes narrow, "Before I left, he had one person left in front of him."

"Wow, thanks," Sora says, content that he knew what she wanted to know. He picks up the kunai and starts to leave. "Yo."

"What?" He scowls as he turns back around.

Sora points to her forehead, in reference to his own which bears a shiny new Konohagakure protector. She smiles, "Congratulations." Surprised, he stares at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees an orange blob walk out of the academy. "Anyway, see you later!"

She quickly makes her way over to Naruto who is already sitting down on the swing. She is almost there until she bumps into the two women along the way.

"There, you see him," The first lady mutters.

"It's that boy. He's the only one that failed," The second lady says with disgust.

"Hn, it serves him right. He is the-"

"Excuse me?" Sora interrupts coldly. "Sorry to interrupt your forbidden conversation, but I suggest that you shut your mouths," Her voice drops to a low whisper. "Before I do anything to permanently make sure that neither of you are ever able to speak again."

Their eyes widen and Sora smiles brightly at them before she walks over to Naruto.

_What was the fun in talking about someone who did absolutely nothing wrong? Especially at their age? What worthless beings._

"Naruto," Sora calls him. He refuses to look up. Sora sighs and crouches down to be face to face with him. He immediately turns away.

"Naruto, look at me," She says softly.

"Why? So you can realize the failure that I am and walk away?" He laughs humorlessly. "Whatever the reason, you'll be just like the others. I knew I shouldn't have talked to you that day."

Sora rolls her eyes and turns his face to hers, "Naruto, I am your friend and I will never walk away from you. And you're not a failure. As a shinobi, you sometimes experience failure but that doesn't mean you literally are. When you do, you just need to learn how to better your skills and yourself. You don't necessarily need a protector to that. I know that you are going to get yours, I promise you. But even if you don't, though I know that you will, that doesn't change how much of a shinobi you are."

"Bu-"

"No buts," Sora interrupts his argument firmly.

Naruto hesitantly nods and Sora smiles. She feels someone approach them and turns to see Mizuki.

"Can I speak with Naruto for a few minutes?" He says. "I have a few things I'd like to talk to him about."

Sora purses her lips, "Sure." Turning to Naruto, she bids him farewell. "I actually have something to do after this so I won't be able to see you later." She stares into his eyes. "I want you to remember what I said and not take it lightly. I take friendship very seriously. And for you to think that I'd ever abandon a friend kind of sucks, but I understand where you're coming from. Just know that I would never, okay? Never, for whatever reason. Not without a reason."

Naruto's face flushes and he slowly nods.

"I'll see you soon," She waves and walks away.

Heading to building next to the academy, Sora sighs. _What am I doing?_

She steps into the Hokage's office who isn't there. She leans against the wall and waits in anticipation. Dusk settles in and soon the Hokage enters his office.

"Sora," The Third looks at her and smiles. "I was wondering when you were going to pass by."

"It took me a while, yeah," Sora agrees. "Mostly because everybody in the village thinks that we're friends. Did you hear about that? Maybe from the ninja I'm being monitored by?"

"Oh, yes I forgot to tell Iruka to keep quiet about that," The Hokage rubs his forehead, going to his desk. "A mistake that won't happen again. And you should know that no one is monitoring you."

"Right," She rolls her eyes. "Also, how am I a beginner to academy learning? I'm pretty sure I learned all of that when I was like, what, a toddler."

"I never said that you didn't know the academy basics. I said that you were new to the learning style of the academy, which is true, right?"

"In a way," Sora bites her lip as she thinks it over. "Nice wordplay. I guess I've taught you well. Anyways, who did you tell about me? Like everything about me?"

"I haven't told anyone yet. Though I can assure you, that anyone who I tell is completely trustworthy," He smiles. "You don't have to worry, Sora."

"I'm not worrying... I'm just curious. And I do need to know because of..."

The Third's smile fades, "I sincerely want to thank you. I know that it's very dangerous considering... " He trails off, voice fading into silence.

She waves him off, "You know me. I can take care of myself very well since I'm always getting myself into danger."

"Still, you're a child an-"

"I'm a child who can take care of herself. Don't worry," Sora switches the subject. "Anyways, I hear Naruto's currently out to leave the village with the Scroll of Seals. I'd like to know what's up with that."

"Oh, right. Word on the street is that the new resident of Konoha is already best friends with the most hated kid in this village," He raises an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't going to."

"I know, I know," Sora sighs. "I still don't even know what I'm doing. But what can I say, I'm a sucker for pretty eyes."

The Hokage remains silent.

"Alright, I'll admit that I think it'll be better for everyone if I do, but the other part is true, too."

"Well, as long as you don't threaten the innocent villagers, it's fine by me."

Sora laughs, "I guess gossip does travel fast. Just so you know, they were talking about your forbidden secretout loud meaning they weren't exactly what I would call innocent."

"I'll keep an eye out for them, but you also need to maintain your image. I talked about you in a very positive way. And I hope that it continues to be that way even after all this."

"Yeah, I know, I know, but you have to at least let me defend my friend. I'm not going to stay quiet while people bad mouth him and treat him like trash for no reason."

"Fine," He concedes, sighing. "Now, what did you want to see?"

The Third turns his crystal ball technique so they can both view the events transpiring. After watching an eventful fight between Mizuki and Naruto, Sora makes her way to leave.

"You should have more faith in him," She comments just as she's almost at the door. "Everyone should really."

"Do you know anything?" The Hokage questions.

"I know lots of things," Sora answers vaguely and waves. "Well then, goodnight Lord Hokage."

"Goodnight, Sora," He calls. "And, don't worry. I will make sure that everything will be fine."

Sora nods and teleports to the roof of her house. She gazes up at the pale moon surrounded by tiny, beautiful stars.

_It will be fine, right?_


	5. Chapter 5

Walking around the busy village, Sora makes her way to the place where they are taking the photographs for the individual ninja registration IDs.

Sora feels the stares of villagers on her as she walks. _I guess it's expected because of all the rumors. I come out of nowhere and I'm supposedly friends with not only the great Third Hokage but also the Kyuubi holder. Most of them most likely see me as an untrustworthy person and a possible threat. It doesn't help that they aren't exactly wrong either._

She sighs as she nears the photography office. _Whatever the reason, the stares are just becoming really annoying._

"Sora!" A familiar voice yells her name. She looks up to see Naruto, now with a shiny protector wrapped around his forehead.

And red and white paint on his face.

"Naruto," Sora smiles. "You got it! Congratulations!"

"I know, right!? So much happened, I've gotta tell you later!" His face flushes. "Also, about the other day, I'm s-"

She cuts him off, "No need, Naruto. You were frustrated, I understand. I've been in that position before."

"Thanks!" He grins before a curious expression settles on his face. "But, how did you know I was going to get one?"

"I have great intuition," Sora explains simply. "And I told you I believed in you, I promised you. Anyways, are you excited for orientation tomorrow?"

Naruto nods enthusiastically, "Yeah, I can't wait, dattebayo! Are you excited!? Who do you want on your team? It would be nice if we ended up on the same team!"

"Yeah, that'd be gr-"

"NEXT!" The photographer calls out, interrupting Sora.

"You can go first, Sora," Naruto starts dabbing more paint on his face. "I still have to finish putting on more paint."

"Then, I'll leave first," She starts to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto!"

"Definitely!"

Soon, she's in front of the camera.

"Hey, kid," The cameraman peeps out from under the black cloth. "Shouldn't you take your mask off or something?"

Sora shakes her head, "I don't think so."

"Well," He grunts. "Don't blame me on how it turns out."

Sora stares at the camera in boredom. After her ID is printed out, she takes it as her cue to leave.

Teleporting into the village shops, she starts to walk and soon finds a book store. Looking around, she picks out quite a few books and pays for them. _Knowledge is power, right?_

She wanders around. About a few minutes later, she stumbles upon a different weapon store than the one she had shopped at last time.

Sora contemplates for a quick moment before she goes inside.

_A few more weapons wouldn't hurt, right?_

She enters the shop and the small twinkle of a bell jingles, informing the owner that someone has entered. She picks out senbon, something she hadn't gotten more of during her last trip and is about to head over to the cashier until a flash catches her eye. A sword in the back gleams brilliantly.

_It's beautiful._

She stares at it and, for whatever reason, she can't look away. Her body suddenly heats up.

**_["Get it."_ **

_Sora smiles, hearing the familiar voice, "Long time no hear, Kiryu. It's been a few weeks. Did you miss me too much?"_

**_"HA, you're funny! Listen, I don't have much time to talk with you, but if you want to d_ ** **_o_ ** **_whatever it is we're going to do, I suggest you buy whatever you're looking at. It gives off a good feeling. That's why I'm here."_ **

_"You didn't have to tell me that, I was going to get it anyways. Now, go. I'm pretty sure you're more than busy while I'm away. You guys are helping out, right?" Sora says. "Anyways, we should probably go over a few things. Well, we don't really need to since you guys already technically know, but_ _we should,_ _right?"_

**_"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell Ryujin that you want to explain your plan later," He rushes out. A soft smile appears on Sora's face at his embarrassed tone. "See you later, brat."_ **

_Sora rolls her eyes, "Brat? Stop calling me that, idiot."_

**_He sighs. "Be careful, Sora."_ **

_"Aren't I always?"_

**_He mutters something inaudible and leaves.]_ **

Sora walks to the counter where the owner of the shop is, "Excuse me, I would also like to take the sword that's displayed in the back.''

"The black one?" He asks, his eyes widening in surprise. "You can see it!?"

"Um... " Sora frowns. "Yes?"

His eyes seem to be moving rapidly from the direction of where the sword is to the girl in front of him. "Can you really see it?"

Sora nods, confused. The shop owner looks as if he's about to pass out. He goes to the back and brings back the sword.

He grips the weapon tightly and stares at her with wide eyes, "Do you... do you know Akemi-"

Suddenly, Sora is behind the man and has a kunai to his throat.

"Whatever you think you know, you're wrong," She hisses.

The man seems too frightened to move and begins to stutter, "I-I mean no harm, I've been keeping this secret for the past two years! Akemi left the sword with me and said to let whatever person who could see it buy it! Sh-She saved my child from drowning a long time ago and asked me of this favor before she disappeared for good. My child's all grown up and that same year married into another village, so I've been waiting all this time, to get rid of that sword and leave this village. Really! I promise once you take the sword, I'm out of the village and I won't tell a soul, I promise!"

A million thoughts race through Sora's mind.

She sighs and releases the man. Pulling out a pouch of ryo, she throws it on the counter, "I'll believe you, but this is insurance." She stares into his eyes, without the slightest hint of mercy. "If you tell anyone, I will hunt you down faster than the time it'll take me to put you in the ground."

The man gulps, "I-I promise. I only did this for Akemi."

He hands her the sword and Sora feels a chill run down her spine as she touches the blade.

"Th-this was also left by her," The store owner says and hands the girl a necklace.

Her blood runs cold. _It's not possible..._

Regaining her composure, she quickly takes it and teleports to her house. She throws her bags on the ground and sets the sword down gently. She looks at it.

_It's beautiful... and it's also familiar._

The cold metal in her hand grabs her attention more than the sword and she moves to the front of her mirror. She clips the necklace around her neck.

_It's a perfect fit to the one that I already have on._

Sora pulls off the necklace and throws it across the room. Feeling sick, she lays down on her bed and closes her eyes. _I'm going to have to ask him when I have time. This can't be happening._

"Expect the unexpected, you have to expect the unexpected," She mutters to herself over and over again.

_Expect the unexpected._


	6. Chapter 6

The sun has already risen and it's an hour until orientation starts. Fortunately, Sora does not lose track of time this time and heads over to Naruto's apartment.

Slipping through his window, the girl literally lands in a pile of garbage.

She takes a look around, a little astonished. _How does he even walk around with all of this trash?I'm not usually one to complain, but this... this is pretty gross. And unsanitary._

Sora quickly begins to clean up the mess and she's done in a half an hour. Walking over to the bed, she nudges the sleeping boy.

"Naruto."

No answer.

"Naruto."

"Naruto!"

"NARUTO!" She shakes him by the shoulder, startling him awake.

"W-what? Who's there, dattebayo?"

Sora almost laughs at his state, but regains her composure, "I came to wake you up. It's almost time for orientation, so you better hurry and get ready."

"Oh," He yawns. "Orientation, right. I stayed up late because I was so excited."

"I'll meet you there so save me a seat, yeah? I want to explore the village," Nodding, he yawns again. Sora is halfway out the window before she turns and grins, "Cute nightcap. It suits you. But you should start getting ready."

"Yeah," Blushing, Naruto shakes off his cap and jumps out of bed. "Alright, I'll save you a seat next to me!"

"Cool, see you in a few!" Sora jumps down from the window ledge and onto the dirt path. Not really having anything to do, she takes the long way to the academy. After a couple of minutes of her peaceful walk, she notices Sakura and the blonde-haired girl, Ino, racing to the academy.

_That was fast. Naruto must already be there._

Sora teleports to the outside of the classroom door and enters. Naruto, spotting her, waves Sora over to a table occupied by him and Sasuke.

"Thanks for waking me up this morning," Naruto holds out his fist.

She meets her fist with his own, "No problem."

Naruto grins and then watches as Sakura enters the room. His eyes light up and briefly looks over to Sora, "Uh... Sora.. can you please sit next more on that side, because I really want Sakura to-"

"To sit next to you," Sora finishes and smiles. "Sure, but you owe me big time."

"Don't worry, I promise when you need a favor I'll do it!" He exclaims. "I promise, dattebayo!'

Sora smiles lightly and makes her way to sit next to Sasuke, who is looking straight at the board. She sits down next to the boy, making enough space for them to not be too close, but not enough room for Sakura, or any other girl, to fit herself in.

Sora feels plenty of murderous glares directed toward her, but she ignores them. _If they really wanted to sit next to him, the space should've been occupied before I got here._

She glances at Sasuke the same time he does to her.

"Yo," She says. "I'm sure you'd rather have no one sitting next to you, but Naruto asked me so don't let it bother you too much, yes? If it wasn't me, it would've probably been someone more annoying."

He stares at her for another moment before he looks away. Sora's eyebrow twitches in annoyance but she also turns and stares straight ahead.

She looks up to a certain corner of the room for a moment. Then, she waves.

**彡彡彡**

"Is that him? This year's number one rookie, Sasuke Uchiha?" Someone in the Third Hokage's, currently full, office asks out loud as the leader's crystal ball technique focuses on the raven-haired boy.

Lord Hokage nods, "Yes, that's him."

"He's the survivor of the Uchiha clan," Kurenai, another jonin, adds.

"One of them," The Hokage immediately corrects.

The ball turns to the girl clothed in black sitting next to him.

"Who's that?" Asuma, a jonin and the son of the Third Hokage, asks. "She doesn't look familiar."

As if on cue, the girl snaps her head in the direction of where they are watching her from.

She was staring at them.

"She can't sense us, can she?" Kurenai questions, astonished by the possibility.

The Hokage laughs in response.

"What's her name?" Kakashi, another jonin, speaks up, trying to cover the curiosity in his voice. Not even an ANBU, much less a _genin_ , could feel the direction or even the presence of the Hokage's crystal ball. After all, that was how the Hokage secretly maintained tabs on the villagers.

"Ah, I'm sure you've heard of her. There's plenty of rumors going around about her. That is Sora, an old friend, and our new villager. Whichever team she does end up on, please treat her as you would a trustworthy comrade. She's special, as you can tell," The Hokage says gruffly.

The girl lifts her hand and waves to them. At this, everyone erupts into astonished gasps.

Kakashi's eye widens.

_Sora. Where have I heard that name before?_

The name triggers something in his memory, but he can't quite place his finger on what exactly.

The girl then starts to talk to the Uchiha.

"They'll be an interesting pair," Another sensei commented. "If she's as good as you make her out to be, I'd like to get the both of them. Imagine the possibilities if they're trained together."

The Third Hokage laughs, "They both are quite up in rank compared to the others. However, Sora is a bithigher than Sasuke. Because of this difference, she won't exactly be considered a genin. She'll still be on a squad but she'll be more of the jonin's assistant. Second in command, you could say. She'll be placed on a main team, but so that the teams won't be completely uneven, in her spare time during the Chunin Exams, when you aren't with your teams, she'll help train all of the rookie genin."

"That's a load of work," Kakashi comments. "She'll have to be part of her main squad, go on missions, and help train other teams? Why can't she just be on oneteam?"

"It wasn't allowed, because of the uneven number. It would be unfair because only one team would have an extra pair of stronghands helping out," The Hokage explains. "Besides, Sora has already agreed to fulfill her duty and requirements so that she can stay on the squad that she ends up with which will consist of three genin, her, and one of you. Because she has other people to worry about, she'll definitely do what she has to do."

"Moving on..." The Hokage begins to change the subject until the entire fiasco plays out.

He sighs as everyone's eyes widened, "As you can see, she does show a bit of an... odd temper when provoked."

**彡彡彡**

After waving at the Hokage and his subordinates, Sora turns to Sasuke.

"I was going to let it go," Sora says and he looks at her. "But I think I already told you I don't like it when people are rude," She sighs. "You like riding solo and doing your own thing, I get it. But I hope you realize that you won't be able to develop your abilities as a shinobi with that mentality. You need people on your side in this world, whether you want them or not, whether you like them or not." A flicker of surprise crosses his face. She stares into his eyes and repeats, "You need people."

As they stare at each other, Naruto is getting rejected by the pinkette at the same time. After Sakura turns him down, he angrily hops on the table, breaking their gaze toward each other. Naruto glares at Sasuke and the latter does in return.

Everything seems like it happens in slow motion. The boy behind Naruto bumps his elbow into him which causes the whisker-faced boy to inch closer and closer to Sasuke.

The room goes dead silent when the distance ceases and their lips meet. Naruto and Sasuke are kissing _._

Sora brings her hand to her mouth in shock and then starts laughing, "Oh my god!"

The two quickly separate from each other and the girls, who are now screeching, begin to angrily advance toward Naruto. Sora composes herself and stands in front of him before they can come any closer.

"What are you doing, Sora!?" Sakura yells. "He just stole my- I mean Sasuke-kun's first kiss!"

"Yeah, he just contaminated Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaims furiously.

"Let me at him!" Fangirl.

"Why are you protecting him?!" Fangirl.

"Stupid Naruto!" Fangirl.

Fangirl after fangirl after fangirl.

 _I rarely get so irritated by such things_. Sora's eyebrow twitches. _But all this yelling is getting extremely annoying._

"Shut up," Sora states calmly over their screaming. She doesn't expect them to hear, but they apparently do when they quiet down.

 _Good._ Sora thinks. _They're intimidated by me._

Sora points toward the direction of the crystal ball and turns back to the crowd of girls.

"Lord Hokage is having an important meeting with other important people who are going to be our Team Leaders. They are currently analyzing us and determining our abilities." At this, their eyes widen. Sora continues, "You wouldn't want to make a bad impression now, would you? Especially over a stupid thing such as a kiss," She pauses. "And, just for future reference, if you lay a hand on Naruto for something that's not his fault, I promise you that I'll do twice the damage in return."

Sora quickly pushes the bewildered Naruto into his seat and returns to her own seat. The girls scatter and Sakura, the only one brave enough to do so, sits on the other side of her, being the only seat closest to Sasuke.

Everyone is now in their seats except for one girl who heads to Sora's table.

"Hey, you noob! How do you know that Lord Hokage is watching us?" She asks, inches away from Sora's face.

Sora puts a hand in between their faces, "Listen, I enjoy personal space and I really do not want a reenactment of what just happened between those two, so get out of my face."

Ignoring Sora, the girl doesn't comply and instead moves closer.

"What? Did you not hear me?" Sora says. "If this is a confession, I apologize, because I have to reject you. I really don't want a kiss from you."

A few quiet snickers spread throughout the room. At this, the girl blushes, finally embarrassed, and scoots back a few inches away from Sora.

"How do you know that Lord Hokage is watching us?" She asks again.

Sora sighs, "I don't have to explain anything to you. You can believe me or not. It's not my fault if you make a fool out of yourself."

"Hmph, I doubt the Hokage is watching a bunch of kids," She flips her long hair and glares at Sora, "Anyways, why are you sitting next to Sasuke-kun?" She asks, changing the subject. Her eyes widen, "Do you like him!?"

Sora stares at her, baffled. _What???_

"Why aren't you saying anything, huh!? So you do like him!"

Sora can't help the laugh that escapes from her, "Sorry, I'm just so bewildered by this situation right now. I didn't know that when you sat next to someone you automatically liked them. Are you that childish? Are you really a genin? Because from what I'm hearing, it sounds like you should be in preschool."

She huffs as some people laugh, "You didn't deny it!"

"Just because I'm sitting next to him doesn't mean I like him," Sora deadpans. "I'm sitting next to Sakura. Does that mean I like her?"

The girl stays silent, not knowing what to say.

"What?" Sora asks. "Nothing more to say? If so, stop embarrassing yourself and get out of my face."

The door slides open and Iruka walks in, making the girl run back to her seat.

"Good morning class, I'm a bit late, sorry for the..." Iruka trails off, noticing how the class immediately quiets down. "Anyways..."

Sora stares at the board, bored. _Hn, so much for a good first impression. Whatever. I hate stupid people._

"....that's all of Team 6. Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and-" Naruto cheers while Sakura deflates. "Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto deflates while Sakura cheers.

Sora straightens up. _Oh?_

Iruka continues, "Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"Team 9, Kaede Hana, Kiyoshi Hitoshi, and Izumi Hana. "

Sora glances across the room and notes that the girl who confronted her was on Team 9. _So, her name is Kaede_ _Hana_ _. Hm._

"Team 10, Ino Yamanako, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

After he finishes announcing the other teams, Sora raises her hand.

"Yes, Sora?"

"You didn't call my name."

"Oh yes," Iruka looks down at his clipboard and taps his pen against it. "You'll be on Team... "

The entire class leans in forward in anticipation.

"You'll be on Team 7!"

Sora nods as Naruto cheers. Sakura deflates once more. Sasuke is as expressionless as ever. Sora glances around the classroom. Other than the death glares of Sasuke's fans, Kaede included, most of the class seems to be relieved and a few even seem to be disappointed.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm fine with Sora and Sakura but why does a top student like me have to be in a group with this guy, dattebayo?!" Naruto points at Sasuke.

"Sasuke graduated with the second-highest score while you, Naruto, had the worst scores."

Sora frowns. _Naruto wasn't that bad. I mean, he did fight off Mizuki who was one level above him. And it's not like his scores can even count, really._

"Wait! Who graduated with the first-highest score!?" A fangirl asks.

"That would be Sora," Iruka states, smiling.

Hearing this, the fangirls subjugate Sora to even more death glares. She ignores them as well as Sasuke who has stiffened from learning that he came in second place.

"Anyways, this happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between groups," Iruka finishes.

Sasuke stares at Sora.

Not looking at him, she says, "It's rude to stare, you know?"

His eye twitches and he looks away.

_Heh._

Sakura clears her throat and raises her hand, "Iruka-sensei, you said there were only four-man teams, but our team will have five people! That means one of us has to stay behind. Sasuke shouldn't because he's been the highest-skilled student. I shouldn't because I've been in the academy for a long time. Naruto shouldn't because he... he needs to balance out the team! Shouldn't it be the one who has the least experienced at the academy?" Sakura explains, pointing at Sora.

Naruto begins to protest, "No, it should be Sasuke since he came in second!"

Sakura glares at Naruto and he shrinks, "It's the truth!"

Iruka stares at Sora who shrugs her shoulders. "I don't disrespect orders," Sora says, underhandedly insulting Sakura whose face flushes. "It's up to you."

Iruka sighs, "Let me go ask Lord Hokage about this," His eyes scan the room. "Sora, Sasuke, Kiyoshi, come up here."

Sora raises her eyebrows but follows after the two of them.

"You three are in charge. I'll be back in a few minutes," Iruka states. "Sora, you clean the board. Sasuke, Kiyoshi, help her if she needs it."

Sora salutes him while Sasuke and Kiyoshi give brief nods as he leaves.

Sora starts to erase the board. _Who would need help cleaning a board?_

Just a few minutes after she starts, Sasuke and Naruto begin to argue.

"Stop staring at me, idiot," Sasuke glares at Naruto who scoffs.

"Both of you-" Sora begins until she's interrupted by the same girl from earlier.

"Hah! Look at that, Naruto's girlfriend won't even defend him anymore because he's going against Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun could definitely win against them both!" Kaede laughs loudly. "She's a weakling! They're both total losers! I bet you she even switched her test scores with Sasuke's to impress him! In reality, she probably can't even land a hit on Naruto and that's making a statement! What a pair of pathetic losers!"

Some of the fangirls laugh.

"She's my friend and she's not a loser, dattebayo!" Naruto shouts. "And she could totally beat-"

"Shut up, Naruto," Kaede hisses and then laughs. "Look, she can't even say anything!"

Still holding the board eraser, Sora turns around slowly and leans against the board, staring at her.

She bites her lip, trying to suppress herself. _Oh my god, this is ridiculous._

Sora covers her face with her free hand, trying to hide the chilling laugh that comes out of her mouth, "I apologize, but you're very funny when you spout out nonsensefrom that stupid mouth of yours," She looks up to meet Kaede's gaze full of confusion, anger, and fear. Sora smirks, "I really can't help but laugh at you."

Kaede gets out of her chair and stomps herself over to Sora, "Who do you think you are? You're stupid, and you're probably ugly too with that mask on! You're Naruto's girlfriend! Someone like you has no right to talk to me!"

"You're annoying me now," Sora straightens herself off of the board. "Let's clear things up, shall we? I'm Naruto'sfriend. I was also about to say something to both my friend and your idol since they were both being childish until you started blabbering your little series of what you call insults."

Kaede glares at her and Sora continues.

"You must be really stupid. You actually think that I, who currently has the title of a genin, could enter Lord Hokage's office, switch my test score, and not get caught? That's insulting to not only Lord Hokage's guards but also Lord Hokage himself. And you thought that I would commit such an act because I wanted to impress someone like him," Sora points at Sasuke. "Don't make me laugh more than you already have. Also, if he could actually beat me, then why would he come in second place?"

"Naruto's a pathetic loser? Think again, because the pathetic loser here is _you_. You're pretending to be a shinobi, but in reality, it's just a facade that you put on because you're not. You probably spend too much time on your hair rather than trying to improve your shinobi skills. The worst thing is that it's all for a boy who doesn'tcare about you, not even a tiny bit. I don't think you're stupid enough to not notice how much your unwanted obsession with him bothers not only him but also the rest of the class. How embarrassing," Several gasps erupt throughout the room. "The only patheticloser here is you, Kaede."

Kaede backs away in embarrassment as she faces the reality of Sora's words. Finding her resolve, she glares at Sora, "Whatever! You're Naruto's friend and that's just as gross. Also, I know that you're just doing all of this for Sasuke's attention. And, so what if I spend a long time on my hair? That doesn't mean I'm not a ninja. What's wrong with being pretty?"

"It's an honorthat I'm able to call myself Naruto's friend," Sora crosses her arms. "And since you clearlydid not understand, I'll say it again. I barely know him, therefore I couldn't care any less than I already do about whether or not I have his attention. Oh, and there's nothing wrong with being pretty," Sora pauses. "But there is something wrong with being pretty pathetic."

"You... !" She fumes at Sora, "You're... ugly!"

Sora smiles dryly, "Is that the best thing that you could come up with?"

"You're-" Kaede advances towards her. "-ugly! And jealous-" Sora doesn't flinch when she gets closer. "-and weak! You wish you were as talented and pretty as me!"

Sora catches her arms as Kaede tries to push her into the board. Sora stares into her eyes and sees the hint of fear, "Don't touch me," Sora lightly pushes the girl away from her. "I'd rather not be contaminated by such a patheticperson."

"I'm not the pathetic one!" Kaede regains her balance and scoffs. "You are!"

"No! Sora's not like that at all, dattebayo!" Naruto jumps in, having enough. "She's amazing and you're the one being so mea-"

"Oh, shut up Naruto!" Kaede snaps. "Nobody cares what youthink."

"Excuse you?" Sora stares at her in disbelief. _What?_ "You have not a single right to talk like that to Naruto."

"I talk to trash just like any other person would, with disgust," Kaede flips her hair. "And that's exactly what Naruto is, pure and utter trash."

_This person is very irritating and rude. She's just like..._

Sora clenches the eraser that is in her hand.

"I think I might have misheard you. Could you repeat that?" Sora tilts her head to the side. "But I have to warn you that if I think what I heard was right, I'll throwyou across the classroom before you can blink."

Sora notices Kaede's stature stiffen, though she quickly regains her composure.

"Like you could beat a powerful kunoichi such as myself," She laughs haughtily. "I'll repeat it as much as I want to. Naruto is and always will be pure and utter, disgusting trash."

Heat erupts from Sora. The eraser breaks in half and falls to the floor. Everyone holds in their breath.

_Control yourself. Control yourself. Control yourself._

"You said that I couldn't beat you, right?" Sora says. "Would you like to test that out?"

"As if you breaking an old eraser is going to scare me. You haven't even thrown me across the room yet," She scoffs. "I can beat you any day. If you want to fight, I'll seriously hurt you."

"Don't get the wrong idea," Sora laughs dryly. "I'm refraining myself from hurting you because I prefer a fair fight with weak people. Weak pathetic idiotic peopleat that."

She glares at Sora and takes out her kunai, "Someone count to three. I'm going to put her in her place."

"Sora," Naruto says worriedly. "You don't have to do this. I'm used to it."

Sora feels her heart drop at those words. _Used to it?_

"Chickening out?" Kaede asks.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sora rolls her eyes at her and looks toward Naruto. "The fact that you're used to it angers me even more. I can't believe you've had to endure this kind of behavior from the people in this village. How are training shinobi getting away with harming a fellow comrade, one of their own? How are villagers getting away with harming a training shinobi, someone who's going to later on protect them? It's disgusting," Sora says angrily and loudly, shaming everyone in the room. "Don't worry, Naruto. You haven't seen me in combat, but I'm actually quite... strong. This'll be nothing."

"You're so confident," Kaede glowers at Sora. "It's annoying me. Someone count, now."

"I'll count," Sasuke and Kiyoshi state in unison.

"I'll count," Sasuke repeats. Kiyoshi rolls his eyes.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" Kaede squeals happily. "You and I both know that I'll beat her, huh?"

Sasuke ignores her and begins to count, "1... " Sora forces herself to do the Tairitsu no In [Seal of Confrontation]. "2..." Kaede doesn't follow and instead sneers at Sora. "3."

Sora shakes her head in embarrassment as the girl throws her kunai.

Easily dodging it, Sora immediately runs fast enough so that they can't see her. Suddenly, she's pinning Kaede against the door with her arm against the girl's neck.

Kaede shrieks gaining everyone's attention as Sora loosely holds her up by the throat.

Sora laughs softly, "What happened to being a powerful kunoichi? What happened to seriously hurting me?" Sora sighs and shakes her head, "Do you realize where you stand compared to where I stand? You are the trash here."

"I can still beat you," Kaede hisses, sticking a kunai into Sora's shoulder. Gasps are heard throughout the room.

"Sora!" Naruto yells.

Sora doesn't react and continues to pin her. Suddenly, thick, green vines with thorns begin to wrap around her body. Sora narrows her eyes. _So she has a kekkei genkai [inherited blood technique]. She's a grass release type._

One vine begins to wrap itself around Sora's throat. Blood begins to sip out from the wounds that the thorns are creating.

Sora blinks in response and ignores the continued gasps from behind. Calmly, she closes her eyes and focuses. _Kazekiri no Jutsu [Wind Cutter Technique]._

The vines immediately vanish, turning into tiny pieces on the ground.

"H-how did you... " Kaede's eyes widen. "You didn't even use hand seals..."

"It's a shame," Sora comments, not answering her question. "If you practiced, you'd be able to actuallyuse your kekkei genkai. What a waste."

Fuming, she aims to kick Sora. Sora blocks it and throws her across the room.

She sighs as she plucks out the kunai lodged into her shoulder, "My clothes are now bloody and torn. This is just fantastic." She looks over to Kaede who is glaring at her, "Well since this fight, if you can even call it that, is over, I hope that my point has been made clear. Now, I have a board to erase so I do hope that the rest of this class can continue to be quiet until whenever the hell Iruka comes back. We still have an orientation to get through."

Turning around, Sora walks over to the board, and picks up the broken eraser, trying to finish the task assigned to her earlier.

Sora feels Kaede's movements before she even does them.

"Sora, watch out, dattebayo!" Naruto yells.

Just as Sora is about to catch the kunai aimed towards her, she is suddenly pushed to the floor.

More gasps are heard throughout the room.

Sora looks up and rolls her eyes in annoyance, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you, obviously." The raven-haired boy says, irritated.

Sora scowls and jumps up, pushing him off of her.

"I had everything under control."

"It didn't seem like that," He scoffs.

"I knew what she was going to do before she was going to do it. I didn't need help."

"Sure," He rolls his eyes.

"Don't butt in, brat," Sora retorts. He looks very annoyed by now.

Sora feels incoming shuriken. This time she catches them without looking. She turns around to face Kaede, extremely irritated.

"Will you stop that now? It's getting annoying and your aim is terrible. If you want to fight me again, just tell me so that you don't hurt others, more specifically the person you care about so much, while trying to do so." Sora says, pointing at Sasuke's grazed wrist.

Sighing, Sora looks at the shuriken in her hands. Before anyone can see them, they are out of her hand and slicing through Kaede's hair.

It takes a few moments for everyone to realize what Sora has done.

Realizing what's happened, Kaede screeches and grabs her hair, "What did you do!?"

Sora shrugs her shoulders, "You stuck a kunai in me and injured someone who wasn't part of our fight. I cut your hair off. I think we're even."

She throws kunai in a rage and Sora is pushed once again. This time Iruka, Kiyoshi, and Sasuke stumble on top of her.

Sora's hands are forced behind her back, Sasuke is on top of her, Kiyoshi is on top of Sasuke, and Iruka is sitting on Kiyoshi's back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Iruka yells, not getting off of them. He begins rambling about how someone could have seriously gotten hurt.

"Iruka, get off!"

Sora is ignored.

"This is just not a good day," She mutters and looks up to find Sasuke staring at her with an odd expression on his face.

She scowls, "What?"

"Your eyes. You're... warm."

Sora is confused for a moment until it suddenly clicks. She feels really hot.

 _Oh, no._ She slightly begins to panic.

She tries to get her arms out to cover her eyes, but she can't without throwing everyone off her. _That'll cause more problems._ _God, I really do need to stay on schedule._

_Great. This is just great._

"Don't say anything," Sora glares at him.

"About what?" Kiyoshi asks, moving his head sideways. Before she closes her eyes, she sees Sasuke block his view.

"Nothing," She hears him say.

_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down._

She can feel Sasuke staring at her and ignores him. Soon, her body cools down and she knows she should be fine by now. But just to be safe, she keeps her eyes closed.

"Iruka-sensei can you get off?" Kiyoshi says. "You're crushing us."

"Oh!" Iruka turns, elbowing Kiyoshi whose head ends up pushing Sasuke's face to Sora's.

Sora's eyes open in disbelief when she realizes that Sasuke's lips, even with her mask being a shield, are on her own. His face looks just as horrified as Sora feels and suddenly fangirls are shrieking when they realize what's happening.

"Not again!"

"That's the second time today!"

"I can't believe this!"

Naruto looks like he's about to pass out.

"Oh no!" Iruka says, getting off. Kiyoshi follows suit. Sora pushes Sasuke off her and quickly stands up.

She turns to Sasuke and sees a tint of pink painting his face.

She grimaces. Yeah, _that was pretty embarrassing. Especially with the Hokage and jonin watching._

The fangirls are still shouting and Iruka yells, "Now, will someone tell me what exactly happened!?"

Mostly all of the fangirls point at Sora and start saying that she is the one at fault.

"One at a time! Izumi, tell me what happened!" Iruka demands. Sora raises an eyebrow. _He should have seen what happened. After all, he did go to see the Hokage who was watching us with the other jonin._

Not bothering to question Iruka, she begins to listen to the fangirl called Izumi.

"Well Kaede started talking about how she was going to become the best kunoichi, because you know, that's her dream, and then all of a sudden, Sora started choking her and throwing kunai at her because she was jealous! She tried to hurt Kaede for talking about her dream! Because of her Sasuke got hurt! She cut off Kaede's hair, too! She's crazy, Iruka-sensei!" Izumi says and turns to the other fangirls."Isn't that what happened?" Those that are brave enough nod in agreement. "Sora will probably deny everything! Don't believe her, Iruka-sensei!"

Sighing, Iruka turns to Sora, "What do you have to say about this, Sora?"

Sora stuffs her hands in her pockets and looks up to the ceiling, "Do I have to say anything?"

"Go to Lord Hokage," Iruka sighs, rubbing his forehead. "He'll deal with you."

"Of course," Sora doesn't argue and walks toward the door.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouts. "That's not what-"

"Naruto, drop it," Sora stares at him.

"Bu-"

"Naruto, don't worry," She says. "I'll be fine."

"Sora-" She closes the door before she can hear him say whatever he was planning to say. She can hear Naruto start to vouch for her from behind the door and sighs.

Sora slowly starts walking to the Hokage's office but stops when the door of the Iruka's class opens. Sasuke walks out.

"What do you want now?" She rolls her eyes.

"Iruka said to follow you just in case you try to leave."

"Hmph, like I would do that. I'm not one to run away from the things that I do wrong," Sora replies. "If I'm at fault, I'll bear it with my own hands."

She stares at his hand that is lightly bleeding. _Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt._

"But, you didn't do anything wrong," He states. "You aren't at fault either."

Lifting her gaze to meet his, she smiles, "That's not necessarily true. I let someone who wasn't worth the time get to me."

"Hn."

Sora sighs, slightly annoyed at herself, and grabs his hand.

"What-"

He stops talking when he sees her emit a green glow from her hands that began to heal his cut.

"Next time, don't butt in," She mutters. "I don't like that."

"How do you know medical ninjutsu?" He questions, instead of acknowledging what she's said.

"I learned," She says simply. She finishes and drops his hand.

"You just became a genin. How?" He inquires, annoyance laced within his voice.

Sora slightly grins, "I thought you hated engaging in conversation, yet here you are asking me questions. Sorry, but you're gonna have to get to know me before you can know what I know..." She trails off. "Hey... _thank you..._ for earlier."

"For what?"

"You'll probably deny it," Sora's lips twitch upwards. "But you blocked Kiyoshi from seeing me, didn't you?"

"I did it for my benefit, not yours," He rolls his eyes. "What was that? Was it-"

The girl brings a finger to her lips, "Whatever you thinkyou saw was a secret, okay? You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Hn."

Sora crosses her arms, "That's not reassuring."

He glances at her, "It's not like I have anyone to tell."

Sora purses her lips before she nods, "Okay, I'll make you a deal. We don't really know anything about each other, save for the fact that we're pretty skilled ninja. I don't really feel like I can share anything about me to a stranger so if you can befriend me, if you can get me to trust you, I'll tell you everything you want to know," Sora's eyes sparkle as his face contorts. "I'll even teach you."

They're already near the Hokage's door and before he can reply Sora continues, "I already told you. In this world, you need people."

She looks back at him, "Anyways, see you later, _friend_."

He scoffs and leaves.

She laughs before she enters the Hokage's office. She is greeted with the stares of all the jonin who watch her curiously.

"Everyone can go now with the exception of the one I asked to stay," The old man announces and the jonin began to slowly leave, pausing to stare at Sora on the way out.

Soon the door closes and only a silver-haired man remains. Sora walks up to the Third with her hands twiddling behind her back.

"Hi."

The Hokage raises an eyebrow her.

She sighs, "OK, I'm ready. What's my punishment for messing with the girl?"

"Sora," He pauses. "Do you think that you did something wrong?"

"Do you think that I did something wrong?" She counters.

"Answer the question, Sora," He states.

She sighs again, "Honestly... no. At least, I don't think I did. The girl was being rude to Naruto. And Naruto considers me his friend, so I'm going to be one. If not, I would be one trashy friend, wouldn't I?"

The Hokage nods in agreement, "You didn't do anything wrong. But, I can't let this go without consequences. So, I've decided you are going to help during the Chunin Exams."

Her eyes widen, "But we've already discu-"

"You don't like having debts, do you?"

She grimaces, "Fine, but the girl is going to get a punishment as well, right? I mean, she was really rude. And hurt someone else. And stabbed me."

"I'll be having a talk with her as well with the one who made up the story."

"All right," Sora nods. She turns toward the quiet jonin who watches their exchange with great interest. "So, this is?"

"Kakashi Hatake," The stranger speaks up. "Leader of Team 7."

Sora raises her hand in greeting, "Sora. Your assistant."

"I'm sure you'll both work well together," The Hokage says firmly. "You just might have the best team, Kakashi."

"Not to be biased or anything, but that's undeniably true," Sora agrees. "Out of all of the genin, those three have extraordinary potential. All that's needed is the proper training, of course."

"And you?" Kakashi asks.

Grinning, Sora turns to the Third, "What about me, Lord Hokage?"

The Hokage's flicker between the two of them, "I think it'd be best if he knows. Kakashi is trustworthy and one of the best."

Sora shrugs her shoulders, "I know he is, so I don't mind. But it's kind of a lot of information. Shouldn't you just start off with the basics?"

"Very well then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> split this here because it was longgggg and it lowkey still was oof. anywayz we taking jabs at these mean fangirls because naruto really doesn't deserve all that >:(


	7. Chapter 7

Once the Hokage finishes telling Kakashi the basics of the purpose of Sora's being in Konoha, he looks more than shocked. After Kakashi has processed what has been revealed to him, the Hokage dismisses them.

The two start walking down the hallway in silence.

"Sora, you probably already know what the bell test is, right?"

She nods, "Yeah. Lord Hokage's told me about how it's done here before. Even if he hadn't, it's not that hard to figure out. I mean, genin against a jonin? The only way you have even a chance of winning is through teamwork. In this world, you need people. You need to connect with them, you need to work with them, you need to remember them. Before you're a ninja, you're first and foremost a human. And if you can't even do those things, you're not even human," She mutters.

Kakashi is surprised, "Impressive. How does someone so young know that?"

"It doesn't matter how many years you've lived, everyone experiences things."

"Hmm," He stays silent for a while. "So, what are you going to do during the bell test? Just so you know, I've failed all my teams before. You might end up on a different squad."

"I doubt that," Sora smiles. "You'll find yourself impressed, I'm sure. And I do have an idea for the bell test, but it's completely different from the one you're accustomed to," She hears Naruto's voice as they approach the room. "Same idea but different execution. I'll tell you after the meeting, yes? Let's meet at the thrift bookstore."

As they near the classroom and hear voices, Sora and Kakashi stop right outside the door and eavesdrop.

"What do you think happened with Sora!? She's been gone for hours! You don't think she really got kicked out the village, do you!? And where's our teacher!? Everyone else is gone, dattebayo!"

Sora eyes the eraser on the top of the door and hides her laugh. _Really, Naruto?_

"It's only logical! Who cares? It's her fault! If she would have just shut up and let Kaede be, she wouldn't have had to leave," Sakura argues. "It's better for her to be gone anyways. She looked like nothing but trouble. Don't you agree, Sasuke?"

"Not really," He mutters.

Sora's eyes widen just the slightest. _Wow._

"I knew you would say th- wait, what?" Sakura asks, realizing his exact words.

Kakashi walks in before another conversation can begin. An eraser falls on his head and Naruto erupts into laughter.

"I tried to stop him," Sakura tells him profusely.

"Well... how should I put this?" Kakashi picks up the eraser. "My first impression of all of you? I don't like you."

"They're not that bad," Sora says, walking in. "I'm sure they'll grow on you."

"Sora!" Naruto exclaims happily and runs over to give her a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad! I was so worried."

Taken aback, Sora blinks. Then she hugs him back, "I told you I'd be fine, silly."

She lets go and ruffles his hair. Sora turns to the other two. Sakura looks deflated and Sasuke just stares.

"Yo," She says.

"You didn't get kicked out?" Sakura asks.

"No, I didn't. Why?" Sora raises her eyebrows. "Were you expecting me to get kicked out when I did nothing wrong? The Hokage saw everything that happened."

Sakura looks away. Kakashi stares at all of the young ninja and sighs, "I really don't like any of you at all. Anyways, meet me on the roof."

Kakashi disappears and Sora follows suit. She lands on the railing and starts to walk back and forth on it as they wait for the others to come.

"Not scared of falling off?" Kakashi asks, seemingly bored.

"Not really. I have few fears and heights isn't really one of them."

"Right," Kakashi nods. "That makes sense."

Sora smiles in response.

A few seconds later, the trio appears and Sora jumps off, now leaning against the railing.

"Let's see, why don't you guys introduce yourselves," Kakashi starts off.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asks. "What should we say?"

"What you like, dislike, your dreams and hobbies. Stuff like that."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei?" Naruto asks.

"Me?" Kakashi asks, pointing to himself. "Well... I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no intentions of telling you my likes or dislikes. For my dream... I have few hobbies."

Sora refuses to laugh. Naruto and Sakura protest his vague statement.

Kakashi points to Naruto, "You first."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei and Sora buy for me even more. I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I put the hot water in cup ramen! My hobby is to eat and compare all kinds of ramen! And my dream is to become even greater than all the Hokage's by becoming the best Hokage! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims.

Sora smiles lightly. _He's so positive._

"Next," Kakashi nods to Sakura.

Sora refrains herself from making any noises of disdain toward the girl who is squealing about Sasuke. _Really?_

Kakashi's eyes flicker from Sakura to Sora. _What a difference._

"You," Kakashi points to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate and there aren't many things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan and to... kill a certain man," Sasuke ends darkly.

Sora frowns. _So much to do..._

"Lastly, you," Kakashi points to Sora.

Sora crosses her arms, "I'm Sora. I like animals, cats especially, and weapons. I dislike impoliteness and a lot of more things. My hobbies are reading, learning, and training. As for my dreams... They're goals more than anything."

"And?" Kakashi looks at her pointedly.

"Ah, right," She pauses. "I'm also Kakashi-sensei's assistant."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes sparkle. "Wow!"

Sasuke stares at her, eyes slightly narrowed. _Who is this girl?_

Sakura glares, "Why you?"

"Orders from Lord Hokage," Sora says simply. "If you'd like to know more, I recommend you ask him directly."

"Right, you four have unique personalities," Kakashi says. "I like that. Starting tomorrow, we have our first mission. A survival exercise..." Sora tunes him out as he explains that only a certain number of genin will pass. _Tomorrow should be interesting. Hopefully, they'll, somehow, get past their differences and work together._ "Anyways, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet me at 5 A.M.! Meeting's over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up if you do."

Kakashi bids farewell with a nod and disappears. Sakura and Sasuke start to leave.

"Sora," Naruto runs up to the girl. "Are we hanging out today? Can we train together? And then get ramen?"

Sasuke pauses, waiting to hear her response.

"Sorry, Naruto," Sora says regretfully. "Unfortunately, I can't today. I have something to do right now."

"Oh, okay," Naruto says glumly.

"Besides, we studied and trained a lot last week," She holds out her fist to him. "I believe in you and you should too."

He grins and brings his fist to hers, "Right!"

She smiles, "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. Try to get a good night's rest!" Her eyes glance toward Sasuke who is still there and Sakura who is waiting for him by the door. "All three of you." 

Sora waves at them and teleports to the bookstore. She walks in and soon finds the silver-haired ninja in the adult isle.

Sora wrinkles her nose, "Is this really what you should be reading?"

"It's a hobby," Kakashi replies and turns toward her. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Like I said, I know that you have a different bell test, but I think this one will work too. Our ideals are a bit different, but it's the same goal. This is how it should go..."

**彡** **** **彡** **** **彡**

**_[next day]_ **

Sora and Kakashi make their way to the training grounds at nearly 10 A.M. They're seven hours late.

"You're ruthless," Sora comments as they near closer to their destination.

"I think you are more than I am," He says.

"You have a point."

Soon, they're in front of the three angry genin.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yell.

"Yeah, a black cat crossed my path, so..." Kakashi says.

They turn to me.

Sora shrugs her shoulders, "I'm just late."

Sakura begins to complain.

"Let's move on," Kakashi interrupts her. "Alarm set at 12 P.M." He sets the alarm clock on the log and pulls out two silver bells. "Today's test is to get one of these bells from me before noon... if you do, you pass."

Once he finishes explaining, he turns to Sora. She nods and pulls out two black bells, "If you can get one of these from me, you'll pass as well."

"But-" Kakashi is cut off by Sakura.

"Why doesn't Sora have to take the test!?" She fumes. "And, is this why we weren't supposed to eat!?"

"I am," Sora says. "I just have a different objective. I have to stay conscious."

"Stay conscious?" Sakura furrows her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"As I was saying," Kakashi continues. "If you manage to get a bell from Sora, you'll pass. However, I will be severely injuring her every time one of you tries to get a bell from her. She's not allowed to fight back or get healed. If she can't stay conscious, then she doesn't deserve to be my assistant."

Their eyes widen. Even Sasuke's.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yells. "Are you joking, dattebayo!?"

"No, I'm not," Kakashi gives a closed-eyed smile.

Naruto looks over to his friend, "Sora, did you agree to this!?"

"What Sora does is none of your concern from now on until the test is over. It's either get a silver bell from me and pass or get a black bell from Sora, who will be injured with every attempt you make, and pass. Out of you three, at least one of you will be tied to the log and fail while the other two pass, but it's your decision on how to pass," Kakashi finishes, smiling brighter. "Oh, if you pass, you get lunch!"

"S-Sora?" Naruto's voice cracks. "Is he serious?"

"It'll be okay, Naruto," Sora says firmly. "I'm pretty sure that you'll all make the right decision in the end. I have faith in this team."

Seeing the expression on Naruto's face makes Sora feel bad.

"Don't worry," She says and looks at the three of them. "I don't think any of you are heartless enough to try to take a bell from me and have me get injured. But even if you do try, there's no way you'll be able to get a bell from me. I can promise you that."

"I wouldn't!" Naruto says. "I wou-"

"I know you wouldn't, Naruto. That wasn't meant for you," Sora says, moving next to Kakashi. "Anyways, I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road."

"But this is dangerous!" Naruto protests.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more," Kakashi states. "Just ignore the loser with the lowest score."

Naruto, angry, starts to run toward the teacher. Just as Kakashi is about to grab Naruto's hand and twist the kunai towards Naruto's head, Sora pushes Naruto away and ends up clashing kunai with Kakashi.

"Naruto," She says calmly. "You need to think of a strategy first, then attack. If you act recklessly, you could end up hurt or die."

"Why are you all so hasty?" Kakashi taunts. "I didn't even say start yet."

"I'm not hasty, I just don't like people threatening my teammates," Sora says coolly.

Kakashi lets her go and the two of them go back to standing next to each other. She senses Kakashi move and doubts that he is actually going to do it, but he throws a kunai that lodges itself into her arm.

"Ouch?" She takes it and chucks it back at him, though he catches it with ease. "What was that for?"

"That was not at all near an example of what I'll do to Sora should you try to get one of her bells. Anyways, it looks like most of you have the will to kill me now," Kakashi says happily, looking at Naruto's and Sasuke's faces. "I think I can start liking you four- well, if you pass. Ready... start!"

Sora disperses into the forest and waits, leaning against a tree.

Naruto is the first one to scream.

Sora sighs. _Well, that didn't take long. Don't feel too bad, Naruto._

She senses a chakra coming from the right. Soon, the boy walks out.

"Wow," Sora says, standing herself upright. "I really didn't think you were going to come after me."

He stares at her, thinking. Finally, he says, "I'm not."

He begins to walk away and Sora raises her eyebrows. She lightly jogs to catch up to him, "Really? Are you sure? I'm right here."

Without saying anything, he glares at her.

She raises her hands in defense, "Alright, alright. Wow, thanks for not letting me down."

He ignores her and continues to walk away.

"Good luck with Kakashi!" She yells after him, Sakura's scream erupting throughout the forest at the same time.

After a few minutes, Sora senses him go against Kakashi. _Yikes, I hope he's not regretting his choice._

A few seconds later, Sora senses another person's chakra and sighs. _Of course._

The pinkette comes out from Sora's left side.

"I know how this looks," She says, walking up to Sora slowly. "But try to see where I'm coming from! I like Sasuke! A lot! It was my dream to be in a team with him. And I just can't let this opportunity pass me by. The inner me won't let me stop trying. And I know you're strong, so I'm sure you can handle whatever Kakashi-sensei throws your way!"

"I don't agree with your goals, because they're not really for yourself," Sora says. "But let's do this then."

Sakura throws a number of kunai and shuriken at her. Sora dodges a few of them but lets most of them scrape her on purpose.

The bell rings in the background, giving Sora the cue to hurry and finish up. Sora appears from behind her and knocks the girl out with a jab to the back of her neck.

"You can come out now, Kakashi," Sora calls out.

He comes out from within the trees, "Wow, she tried to do a number on you."

"I told you she was going to be the first to crack," Sora smiles wryly. "I know she has a good heart, it's just that it's preoccupied with the wrong priorities right now. Anyways, Sasuke and Naruto are already over there, right?"

"Yes, they are, so let's hurry and get this over with."

"Have at me," Sora raises her arms apart.

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place," Sora says. "It's fine. Do your worst."

"Alright," She can feel his hesitance and rolls her eyes, urging him to go on. She knows that he doesn't try to do more than he shouldn't and soon he stops.

"I'm going to have to buy more clothes," She lifts her shirt and looks down at her leggings. She is covered in blood from top to bottom.

"Let's go," He picks the girls up throws them over his shoulder.

"This was not in my job description," He mutters and Sora laughs in response.

Soon, Sora hears gasps before she's roughly thrown to the ground.

"Owww," She cries in 'pain'.

"Jeez, this is annoying," Kakashi mutters and sets Sakura, who is now starting to wake up, down on the third log.

"Sora!" Naruto yells in fear. "Are you okay!?"

"She's obviously not, idiot!"

Sora just groans. Kakashi comes back to the wounded girl, "I'm sorry Sora, but rules are rules."

He raises a kunai into the air.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing!?" Naruto's voice is laced with panic. "Stop it! Untie us!"

Kakashi pierces the kunai into her stomach and Sora begins to cough up a lot of blood that seeps through her mask.

"I-It'll be okay, Naruto," She mumbles and continues to cough. "I'm still awake."

"But not for long," Kakashi says. "I doubt you'll be able to stay conscious with the amount of blood you're losing. That's pretty dangerous. You could die or something," He sighs. "But I think I lost my book somewhere in the woods. I'll be back in a few minutes or so. Even though it's noon, I'll let you try to take a bell once more. But you can't help Sora, even if she begs for it. If you help her, you automatically fail this test. I make the rules here, got it?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells as he disappears. "Sora!"

"Don't help..." Sora whispers faintly. "You have to... to pass..."

Sora doesn't say anything more than that even though Naruto repeatedly calls her name. Sakura stirs awake and her eyes widen at the scene in front of her.

"Sakura, untie us!" Naruto demands. "Sora needs help!"

"I-I-" Sakura's in shock.

"Sakura," Sasuke calls her. She turns to him. "Untie us."

"Right," Her face pales and she starts to untie them. "I didn't think Kakashi would do that to her, I swear I thought they were testing us whether or not we would go after who we thought we had a chance of going after. I mean there were four bells, so we'd all have to pass, right?" She rambles. "That's the only thing that made sense to me."

Sora feels a hand on the right side of her neck.

"She has a pulse, but it's barely there," Sasuke announces.

"I shouldn't have let her do this," Naruto says quietly. "We don't have much time left, we're going to have to work together if we want her to be okay!"

"Sakura, stay here and distract Kakashi-sensei. Lie or do something, anything, that can keep him from following after us."

Sakura nods, "Okay."

"Naruto-"

"I'll make two clones of Sora and myself! Kakashi will probably think the real Sora is with me so he should follow them while I go to the hospital with you and Sora, dattebayo!" Naruto finishes, cutting off Sasuke.

"Let's hurry!" Two different hands pulled the bleeding girl in different directions.

"I'll take her," Naruto says, pulling Sora to the right.

"I should take her," Sasuke argues, pulling her to the left. _Oh._ "Kakashi will probably realize that Sakura is lying and then he'll come after us. Make another clone of Sora and take that one while I have the real her."

"Why do you have to take the real Sora?" Naruto protests, pulling Sora to him. "I'm her friend, you're not, dattebayo!"

Sasuke yanks Sora back and Naruto's hold on her wrist is gone, "You idiot, if he finds us before we get to the hospital he'll think that I have the clone and that you have the real Sora, so he'll obviously go after you first."

"Bu-"

Sasuke picks Sora up, "We don't have time to argue, she's probably _dying_ , idiot."

"Agh, whatever, you're right!" Naruto reluctantly agrees. "Let's go, dattebayo!"

Since they were way out in the forest, it takes them a while to get to the hospital. She hears nurses yell and they start asking what happened. Sora's eyes open in surprise when they stick a needle in her arm.

Before she can realize what is inside the needle, her vision fades into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah, i know i wrote a different bell test but i mean they still worked together ;] also, no i don't hate sakura, i just think in the beginning she's a bit annoying so sora's gotta set her straight.


	8. Chapter 8

**_["Hey."_ **

_Sora doesn't respond._

**_"I'm not stupid, I know that you can hear me."_ **

_"I never said that I couldn't, Ryujin," Sora retorts._

**_"Then, let me rephrase myself," Ryujin sneers. "Open your eyes."_ **

_She doesn't._

**_He scoffs, "You can't, can you?"_ **

_She refuses to answer him._

**_"Do you really want me to-"_ **

_"You're right, Ryujin, I can't open my eyes!" She sighs."Happy that you're right?"_

**_"No. Kiryu noticed the last time he spoke with you and he told me before I could notice," He eyes her. "Now that I'm actually looking at you, you look awful. You agreed to stay healthy, yet you can't even open your eyes here. You haven't been eating, have you? You know, besides Kiryu and I, they'll get angry with you as well, right? We won't be able to help y-"_ **

_"I know, I know," She says, annoyed. "I'll start eating more. It's just that I've just been busy lately."_

**_"That's not good enough," He pauses. "Start eating or we'll make you eat. I don't particularly want to get in trouble either."_ **

_"Fine, whatever," Sora sighs in annoyance. "Where is Kiryu, anyways?"_

**_"Where do you think?"_ **

_"Training, huh?" Sora's lips form into a small smile. "Kiryu underestimates himself. Of course, this applies to you as well."_

**_"No comment."_ **

_"Right," She smirks. "Anyways, when should I wake up? Rather, how long have I been out?"_

**_"Three days."_ **

_"I'm not stupid, Ryujin. Tell me."_

**_"Almost 30 minutes?" He sighs. "From what I know, they injected you with something and it made you lose consciousness. Which wouldn't have happened if you were on schedule." He says pointedly. "They already treated you, without noticing anything, so you're in a hospital room. Once the effects of the thing they injected into you wear off, you should wake up."_ **

_"Was it a drug?" She asks. *"The thing they injected me with?"_

**_"I would think so."_ **

_"Ugh," She mutters in distaste. "Anyways, I think I'm beginning to wake up over there. Talk about great timing."_

**_"Hey, well, before you go,... you know how dangerous it is for you if you keep on living like how you currently are. Not only you, but us as well... and everyone else. So start eating, stupid."_ **

_"Let's compromise," She suggests. "You and Kiryu need to visit me more often, okay? Then, I'll-"_

**_"You're the one who's been pushing us away lately," Ryujin mutters. He clears his throat, "But we've been helping out a lot here, too, so we ourselves are pretty busy as well."_ **

_"I know and I'm sorry about the first part... It's been stressful these past days... I've been thinking too much and I cut the connection out because I didn't want you guys to stress out either. And, thank you for helping out, I know how frustrating it can be," She sighs. "Anyways, visit when you're not busy. In return, I'll try to start eating and sleeping."_

**_"You haven't been sleeping either!? Wh-"_ **

_She groans, "Ryujin, I've already told you that I would try! Let it go!"_

**_"Fine, but don't expect me to-"]_ **

"When is Sora going to wake up!? Is there something wrong with her!?" Ryujin's voice fades away as Naruto's voice enters, rather loudly, into Sora's ears. She tries opening her eyes, but can't.

"I'm sorry, but unless you're her guardian, I can't disclose that information to you."

"Sasuke, c'mon, help me out here, yeah!"

"From what we know, she doesn't have a guardian and we're her teammates," Sora hears Sasuke say in a cool tone. "Isn't that enough? I think that gives us the right to know."

"Yeah, what he said, believe it!"

"You two are stubborn," The person sighs. "But if she doesn't have a guardian, it's different. Though she looks well on the outside, her overall health is terrible. I think I'll prescribe her vitamins. Her nutrition levels are extremely low, it doesn't seem like she's slept in days, and we haven't exactly figured out what condition she has but it's s-"

Finally able to open her eyes, Sora quickly sits up, "I'm awake now."

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes flicker over from the doctor to her.

Naruto runs over to her and gives her a big hug, "Sora! You're awake!"

She laughs softly and momentarily glances to Sasuke, "Thanks to the three of you."

"I'm glad that you're awake now," The young doctor comes over to her. Sora looks at his name tag. _Aku_."How are you feeling, Sora?"

"Thanks to your hospital, I feel extremelywell," She stares into his eyes. "Since I'm fine, can I go now?"

"I actually have some things to discuss with you," He meets her gaze. "Things that concern your health."

"But I feel fine," She smiles brightly. "And because I feel completelyfine, I'm going to take my leave now. Again, I thank you and your hospital. Bye, bye!"

Sora quickly grabs Naruto and Sasuke's hands and teleports them to hide in the trees at the training grounds before the doctor could say anything more.

"Sora, you should have stayed and listened to the doctor, dattebayo! He said that your health was really low and I don't want you to get sick or-"

Sora puts a finger up to his mouth, "Breathe in, Naruto."

He breathes in.

"Now, breathe out."

He breathes out.

"I'm absolutely fine, Naruto," She says firmly. "I've been through a lot worse, believe me."

He reluctantly nods, "What about the vitamins? He was going to give you vitamins or something."

"I don't need them, because I'm not sick," She says. "It's probably just because I haven't been eating or sleeping right, but I'm going back to my old schedule so I'll be fine in no time."

"Still,-" He looks at her with worry. "You should at least take the medicine."

"I can't," She immediately replies. "Well, I won't. I don't like to take medicine, or anything really, that isn't natural. Unless it's ice cream. Or just any sweet thing in general. That's the only thing I'm guilty of. I love sweets."

Sasuke looks disgusted by Sora's confession and she returns the look. _How does one not like sweets?_

Naruto slightly laughs but he still looks worried, "Are you sure you're fine? That you'll be fine?"

"I'm positive. Anyways, enough about this, let's go see if Kakashi and the pinkette are still waiting."

"But Kakashi-sensei will hurt you!" Naruto exclaims, shaking his head. "We can't go back."

"He won't," She ruffles Naruto's hair. "Trust me." She looked over to Sasuke who has just observed their interactions, "Are you going to come with us?"

"Hn."

"Alright then, let's go this way."

They run through the trees and soon find Sakura and Kakashi.

"We've been looking around here in circles and I still don't see them anywhere. Are you sure that they went this way?"

"Like I said Kakashi-sensei-" Sakura nervously laughs. "Sasuke left the other way with the clone and Naruto went this way with Sora. Now that I think about it, maybe he took her to his house."

Sensing us, Kakashi turns around as does Sakura.

"How did they do?" He asks her, no longer putting up the façade.

Sora smiles, "They did great. Each of them."

"Considering you're not dead, I'll take your word for it," He flashes a smile and continues talking, "And so, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura you three officially pass the bell test for working together when one of your teammates was in trouble. Although you two all aren't the best of friends, you overcame your differences and worked together when Sora was in trouble. Congratulations."

"B-but what was the whole point of this!?" Sakura exclaims.

"Anyone care to answer?" Sora raises an eyebrow. She sighs. _Did they not hear what Kakashi just said?_

Sora facepalmes, "Teamwork! Kakashi just explained that!"

They look even more confused. Sora sighs once more and turns to Kakashi, "Should I say it or you?"

"They're all yours, assistant," He smiles as pulled out his Make Out Paradise book.

Sora wrinkles her nose, "Anyways, the answer to this test is teamwork."

"You mean, like, working together?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, what else would teamwork mean?" She rolls her eyes. "All three of you almost failed the test. You, Sakura, only cared about yourself and Sasuke. You didn't even think about Naruto. And, you came after me because you thought I would be easier to take down? That the point of the test was to overpower who you thought you could, right? Wrong."

She blushes in embarrassment.

"You overestimated yourself and thought that the other two were going to slow you down. Although, you had the common sense and decency to not come after me, it was just as bad to think your other comrades weren't of worth," Sasuke looks away as Sora's gaze pierces his pride.

"Naruto, I'm glad that you didn't come after me, but you tried to do everything by yourself thinking that you wouldn't need help," Naruto looks down, guilty.

"Ninja must see underneath the underneath, ninja must think beyond the normal, ninja must see through deception. You needed to do these things in order to see the meaning of this test," Sora explains. "Missions are carried out in squads, with teammates, with comrades _,_ withfriends. Yes, there's no mistaking that ninja need impressive individual skills, but teamwork is more important than that. In this world, you need people," She glances into their eyes. "Individual actions that disrupt teamwork throw the team into crisis and can lead to death."

"For example," Sora appears next to Sasuke and puts a kunai up to his neck. His breath hitches, "Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

They freeze.

"Exactly, you wouldn't know what to do," Sora releases Sasuke. "On top of having a hostage taken, you could lose a teammate, more than one if one makes a stupid decision. Either way, it's a lose-lose situation. Remember that every mission is a life-risking one. You have to be prepared for that, not just you but the entire team," Sora walks over to the K.I.A. stone. "Look at the many names engraved on this stone. These are all ninja who are called heroes in this village."

"That-that-that! I like that! I want my name to be engraved on there too!" Naruto exclaims. "A hero, a hero! I'm not going to die like a dog, dattebayo!"

"These are not ordinary heroes," Sora sighs.

"Eh?" Naruto looks confused. "Then, what kind of heroes are they?"

"This is a K.I.A. stone, it means that they were killed in action. That they died during a mission. This is not just a stone... it's a memorial," Skimming over the names, Sora stops her gaze at one. "A few people that I know are engraved on here, and I'm sure most, if not all, of you can relate."

Sora turns around as Kakashi looks up from his book.

"In the ninja world, those that break the written and unwritten rules are deemed trash... " Kakashi speaks up. "But be that as it may... those that would disregard their comrades so easily are even worse than trash and those who don't the decency to respect the memories of their comrades are the worst. Scum."

"Yes," Sora nods. "Luckily, when I was in mortal peril, you guys worked together to get me, a teammate, to the hospital as fast as you could. Sasuke and Naruto created clones to try to make it seem like we were still in the forest when in reality we were at the hospital and Sakura distracted Kakashi. Sure, you could have done it in a better way by first trying to work together to take a bell from Kakashi, but this was good, so congratulations you pass!"

"Wait, does that mean your injuries were fake!?" Sakura asks. "You weren't actually in any danger?"

"If you wouldn't have worked together, then yes, I do think it would've gotten dangerous," Sora lies. "But, I had faith that you three would work together. And you did, so again, congratulations!"

Tears start to well up in Naruto's eyes. He and Sakura begin cheering and trample Kakashi. Sasuke looks somewhat angry but also relieved.

Kakashi sets down his book, "So you are now officially ninja! Team 7 starts their first mission tomorrow! Don't be late... "

Sora stops paying attention to Kakashi when her vision starts to blur. She shakes her head, but it grows blurrier. She holds her head in pain.

Looking up, she sees that Naruto and Sakura are preoccupied with asking Kakashi questions. Turning around, she notices Sasuke staring at her.

Sora immediately drops her hand and smiles, "You know what? I think I left something at the hospital," She coughs and takes in a breath as the pain increases. "Tell Kakashi that I'll be there tomorrow? Thanks."

He narrows his eyes at her, "Are you... "

"I-I really have to go," She breathes out and ignores him. "Again, thank you."

She teleports to the forest around Konoha and closes her eyes. _Why is this happening now_?

She tries to regulate her breathing and starts to count to 10 over and over again.

It's silent in the woods. And all Sora can think about is wanting to disappear.

**彡** **** **彡** **** **彡**

**_[one month later]_ **

"This is Sasuke, I've arrived at point B."

"Sakura here, point C."

"This is Naruto, I've arrived at point A, dattebayo."

"Sora, point D," Sora mutters against the tree.

Kakashi nods, "Okay, Team 7... the target has moved. After it!"

"Okay, he's there."

"The distance to the target?"

"Five meters, I'm ready to go, dattebayo."

"I am too."

"Me too."

"Same here," Sora tries to contain in her sigh. _These missions have been so boring._

"Go!"

The four ninja begin to run over to the cat. Sora hears Naruto in the background as she walks over to the tree.

Sora moves to grab the cat until it hisses at her.

"Is it Tora? Does it have-"

"Yes, it has the pink ribbon on its right ear," Sora answers, annoyed. _I'm always good with animals, so why did this one hiss at me?_

"Operation Capture Lost Cat Tora complete!"

Sora takes off her earpiece and notices Sasuke looking at her. Again. _Ever since that time, he's been glancing my way._

Sora snickers as Naruto yells into the earpiece and Sasuke winces. He glares at her.

"What?" She asks.

He scoffs and turns away.

_Okay, then._

They start to walk to the Hokage's office, Naruto holding the angry cat. Once they enter, the owner of the cat rushes to them and strangles the cat as it starts meowing.

The Hokage begins to list other 'missions' that they can complete, "Now then, Team 7's next mission could be... babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy, grocery shopping at the neighboring town, helping dig up potatoes at th-"

"No! No! No! No thanks to all of those!" Naruto shakes his head and yells. "I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else, dattebayo!"

"Idiot! You're still a novice ninja..."

Sora tunes out Iruka as do her teammates.

"Listen!" The Third exclaims, regaining everyone's attention.

Sora looks up.

"You always lecture me like that Gramps, but I'm not the kid who always pulls pranks anymore!" Naruto protests. "I'm not like that anymore, dattebayo!"

"Eh, Naruto has a point... I mean they're- we're not really learninganything... and it's been almost, what, a month and a half?" Sora scratches the back of her head, jumping into the conversation. "If I'm being honest with you, most toddlers could do these missions."

Kakashi bonks both Naruto and Sora on the head.

"Hey," She lifts her hands up in surrender. "I'm only voicing what everyone's thinking."

"Okay, I understand," The Hokage chuckles creepily, "If you insist, I'll allow you to take on a C-rank mission. It's to escort and protect a certain person."

Sora raises her eyebrows, thinking about the possibilities.

"Really!?" Naruto cheers. "Who is it? The feudal lord!? A princess, dattebayo!?"

Sora purses her lips.

"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him. Can you please come in now?" The Hokage asks loudly.

The drunk stumbles in and takes a look at Team 7, "What? They're all kids!" He takes a rather long gulp of his booze. "Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiot face really a ninja?"

"Bwahaha, who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" Naruto laughs.

The four young ninja form a line. Sasuke is a bit taller than Sora who is taller than Sakura who is taller than Naruto.

When Naruto realizes that he is the shortest one, he lunges for the elder man, "I'm going to kill you, dattebayo!"

Kakashi stops him, "Don't kill the man you're supposed to protect, idiot."

The drunkard takes another gulp from his bottle, "I am the bridge building expert, Tazuna! Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge!"

Once they are given the details, Kakashi tells everyone to go pack. Sora teleports to her house and packs up clothes, her weapons, and a book that she hasn't read.

A gleam catches her eye and she looks toward the sword that she has yet to use. Upon closer look, she notices what appears to be an engraving on the side of the handle. She puts her finger on it and her eyes widen as the sword shrinks itself into the size of regular knife.

 _It's molded._ Sora can't believe her eyes. _This has to be..._

Shaking her head, she straps the now small sword to her waist. _I have more important things to worry about._ She swings her backpack on and takes one last look around her house.

Bracing herself, she teleports herself to the gate of the village, ready to start her first real mission for Konohagakure.


	9. Chapter 9

Excited for their very first real mission, the other young ninja are already at the gate when Sora arrives. Kakashi appears moments after she does.

"Alright!" Naruto cheers as they walk out the gates. "Let's go!"

"What are you all excited for?" Sakura asks.

Bored, Sora takes out a kunai and starts twirling it with her finger.

"Because I've never been outside the village before, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims, excitedly looking around.

"Hey, will a kid like this really be capable of this mission?" Tazuna asks doubtfully. "And, what about that one? Can she actually use that thing?" He adds, pointing at Sora.

"I, a jonin, will be accompanying you, so there's no need to worry," Kakashi laughs amicably. "And this is my assistant."

"Geezer, don't underestimate ninja! I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day!" Naruto tells him. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

"Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I don't think a gu-"

Sora's kunai whizzes past a few inches away from his face. He freezes.

"You asked a question and I forgot to answer. But yes, I can use this thingvery well."

Sora senses the presence of two men in the trees and raises her eyebrow. She smirks and picks up her kunai, "Besides, this is a C-rank mission. I'm sure we can handle a few gangs andburglars _._ "

Tazuna nervously fidgets. Kakashi bonks her on the head, "Don't scare the client."

"I wasn't scaring him," She rolls her eyes and rubs her head. "I was just reassuring him."

They continue on walking, with the two strangers still hiding in the bushes.

"Tazuna, you're from the Country of Waves, right?" Sakura asks.

Tazuna grunts, "What about it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, are there also shinobi in the Country of Waves?"

"No, there aren't any," Kakashi answers. "But there are other hidden villages and ninja that do exist. To the many countries that exist on this land, the existence of hidden villages is the equivalent of the country's military powers. In other words, that is how they are able to maintain the relationship with neighboring countries. But the villages are not under control of that country. They are supposedly equal in position. On a small island like the Country of Waves, where it is difficult to be influenced by other countries, there is no need for a shinobi village. Among the countries that have a shinobi village, since the five countries of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth occupy a large mass of land and their powers are immense, they are known as the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Country of Fire's, Konohagakure [Hidden Village in the Leaves]. Country of Water's, Kirigakure [Hidden Village in the Mist]. Country of Lightning's, Kumogakure [Hidden Village in the Cloud]. Country of Sand's, Sunagakure [Hidden Village in the Sand]. Country of Earth, Iwagakure [Hidden Village in the Rocks]. Only the leader of each village is allows to carry the name of Kage [shadow]. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage, otherwise known as the five Kages."

Sora purses her lips as Kakashi continues on.

"They are the ones who reign over the tens of thousands of shinobi that exist in the countries throughout the world."

Sakura seems to be in awe.

After a few seconds pass, Kakashi speaks again, "You all just now doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?"

Naruto and Sakura quickly shake their heads.

Kakashi walks up to Sakura and pats her head, "Well, don't worry, we won't have any ninja battles in a C-rank mission."

Sora hums as she jumps over a puddle. As soon as she's over it, she senses the two jump from the puddle.

She turns around and watches 'Kakashi' get torn into pieces as the chains wrap around him. Sakura and Naruto scream. She runs into the woods, "Let's get this over with."

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu [Shadow Clone Technique]."

Sora creates two clones. She waits for Sasuke to momentarily overpower the two enemies.

Her clone performs the Doton: Shinju Zashu no Jutsu [Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique] and goes underneath where the two ninja should be. She drags them underground once Sasuke has weakened them.

Sora appears from behind them, "Yo."

Tazuna looks terrified, Sakura looks relieved, Sasuke looks irritated, and Naruto is frozen.

Sora turns to the forest, "You should come out Kakashi. My clone might accidentally graze them. We don't want a mess, do we?"

The ninja flinch as her clone presses the kunai into their necks and blood begins to seep out. Sora notices Naruto's hand is bleeding and frowns.

Kakashi jumps out, "Ah, I knew you wouldn't have run away. Good job Sora, Sasuke. You too Sakura," He looks at Naruto. "Sorry for not helping out, I got you hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move."

Sasuke smirks, "Hey, are you hurt... scaredy cat?"

"Is that really necessary?" Sora asks him.

He glares at her and Naruto begins to run to Sasuke.

"Naruto, don't move so much," She tells him, and he pauses. "The blades, they contain poison. If you move too much you could die."

As he listens to her words, he slowly pales.

"Tazuna, I have to talk to you," Kakashi looks to Tazuna. "These guys are Chunin-class ninja from Kirigakure. They are ninja known to keep fighting no matter what the cost. W-"

"How were you able to detect our action?" One of the ninja asks, interrupting Kakashi.

"It hasn't rained for days and it's sunny," Kakashi explains. "There shouldn't be a puddle here."

"And if somehow, there was a puddle here, it should have evaporated in this heat," Sora rolls her eyes. "You guys must be idiots."

"Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?" Tazuna asks Kakashi angrily.

"He had to see who they were after, us oryou," Sora explains. "Tazuna, I do believe you have something to tell us."

Kakashi nods, "We haven't heard anything of you being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This is a mission above a B-rank. Our job was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B-rank. It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn't part of our mission."

"This mission is out of our league. Let's quit!" Sakura exclaims happily. "We need anesthesia to take out the poisoned blood out of Naruto too. We need to get back to the village and see a doctor!"

"Hm, this sure is a burden," Kakashi sighs. "Let's go back to the village to cure Naruto."

Naruto clenches his teeth and looks down at the ground.

Sora's eyes widen as he suddenly stabs his wounded hand so that the poison can flow out, "Why am I so different... Why am I always... Damn it, dattebayo! I should be stronger! I've accomplished lots of missions and I've practiced techniques every day! I'm never going to do something that will require someone to help me. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things and I'm not going to lose to that bastard! I vow that to this pain in my left hand that I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai, believe it!"

He turns around and grins, "This mission is still on, believe it!"

Sora begins to smile. _This kid..._

"Naruto, It's nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly... but you're going to die from blood loss if any more comes out. It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously," Kakashi gives him a closed eye smile.

Naruto starts to freak out. Sora walks over to him and starts to clean and bandage his wound. She looks at the cut that's already healing itself.

_Kyuubi._

"Ehehe, Sora is everything alright?" Naruto fidgets nervously. "You have this serious look on your face. Is there something wrong?"

Sora finishes bandaging his hand. She stares into his eyes and, in a serious tone, says, "It's bad news. I think you're going to die, Naruto."

Naruto pales. Except for Kakashi who probably knows that she's joking, everyone else freezes.

"Idiot," She hooks an arm around his neck. "Don't take things so seriously. As if the great Naruto Uzumaki would die from this."

"Sora, that wasn't funny!" He pouts. "You're not good at making jokes."

"I'm good at making jokes. You're just not good at taking jokes," She ruffles his hair and smiles. "Well, let's go!"

**彡** **** **彡** **** **彡**

After a two-day journey on foot, they are on a boat finally heading to Tazuna's place.

"The mist is so thick, I can't see what's ahead," Sakura complains from her spot on the boat.

"It's the Country of Waves, of course there's going to be mist," Sora mutters.

Sakura glares at her and sticks her nose up in the air, "Hmph."

"We should see the bridge soon. If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of Waves," The boat driver states.

"It's huge!" Naruto yells as the bridge comes into view.

"Be quiet! We're using this boat and hiding in the mist, that's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine. In other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble!" The man scolds.

Naruto immediately covers his mouth.

"Tazuna..." Kakashi begins. "Before the boat gets to the pier, I have something to ask you. The identity of the ones who are after you, and the reason why they are after you, or we can call this mission off when we get ashore."

Tazuna sighs, "It looks like I have to tell you the real story. I mean, I would like for you to hear the real story. As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description." He continues. "However, an extremely terrible man is after my life."

"An extremely terrible man?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes," Tazuna answers. "You should have all at least heard of his name... Marine transportation billionaire Gato. "

"Gato? The one from the Gato company?" Kakashi's eye widened. "He's one of the richest men in this world."

Sora scowls.

"Who's that? Who?" Naruto leans forward.

"Yes, he is the president of a marine transportation company on the outside... but underground he uses gangs and ninja to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries. A year ago he set his sights on Country of Waves. He entered this country using violence and wealth as his shield. He quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like this, controlling the sea means ruling over the wealth, politics, and the people. The one thing Gato is afraid of is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction for quite some time."

"I see," Sakura states. "So you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle to him."

"So, the ninja must have been sent by Gato," Sasuke adds.

"Yeah, that's about it."

"But I don't understand." Kakashi pauses. "He's a dangerous man that uses ninja. Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?"

Sora clicks her tongue impatiently, "They obviously don't have enough money to afford a mission higher than a C-rank. If they did have enough, I'm sure they wouldn't have kept this hidden since this is an important detail."

"She's right," Tazuna nods. "And, if you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure while I go home... but there's no need for you to blame yourselves. Only my cute eight-year-old grandson will cry and cry and cry. And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life, but it's not your fault!"

"I guess it can't be helped." Kakashi sighs in surrender. "We will continue escorting you."

"Ohoho," Tazuna smiles. "That's good to hear!"

"We're almost there," The boat driver finally announced. "And it looks like we haven't been noticed yet."

Tazuna thanks him. As soon as the boat stops, Sora jumps out and stretches. She takes a look around notices that the scenery looks familiar. Very familiar.

Tazuna says his goodbye and the boat man leaves.

"Alright, take me home safely," Tazuna commands.

"We should be on alert at all times," Sora states. "They knew we were coming from Konoha. We don't know wether or not there's more ninja here waiting for us just in case those others failed."

"She's right," Kakashi nods. "Pay attention to your surroundings."

They start walking and don't encounter anything for a while. Until Naruto breaks the silence.

"Did you hear that!?" He throws his kunai at the bushes.

Everyone but Kakashi and Sora nervously wait to see what will come out. A frightened white rabbit hops out of the bush.

"Naruto, stop scaring us!" Sakura yells.

Sora narrows her eyes as she feels the familiar presence. She steps in line behind Kakashi.

Naruto weakly laughs, "Sorry. I thou-"

"Everybody duck!" Kakashi yells, everyone immediately following his orders.

A sword swipes past them and lodges itself into the tree.

Sora eyes the man. _So this is it._

Kakashi stares at the human cow, "Oh, my, my. You are Zabuza Momochi, the exiled shinobi of Kirigakure, no?"

"Wow, I can see why he'd be exiled, I mean he's not even facing the right way and has cow printed warmers on! Not much of a ninja if you ask me," Sora snickers childishly. "Zabuza Momochi? More like Zabuza _Moomoochi_."

Zabuza turns around and narrows his eyes at her.

Naruto runs towards Zabuza, prepared to fight, but is stopped by Kakashi, "You're in the way. Stay back, everyone."

"Why!?" Naruto yells.

"He's way different from the guys we met before," Kakashi grabs his forehead protector.

"I'm guessing you are Kakashi Hatake, the Sharingan user," Zabuza says. "I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer."

"Everyone form the manji formation and protect Tazuna. Don't join the battle," Kakashi orders. "To not interfere with this battle is teamwork."

They follow his orders. Kakashi turns to Zabuza and lifts up his forehead protector, revealing a red eye, "Fight me."

_The Sharingan._

Sora purses her lips as Sasuke freezes upon seeing the familiar eyes.

"Ohhh, I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about," Zabuza states, meeting Kakashi's gaze.

"You guys keep saying Sharingan, Sharingan, Sharingan!" Naruto questions loudly, irritated by not knowing what it is. "What is it!?"

"Sharingan... the eye creates it and it is the power the pupil generates. People who use doujutsu [eye techniques] are said to have eye powers that can see through all genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those doujutsu users possess, but that's not the only ability the Sharingan possesses," Sasuke answers and narrows his eyes at Kakashi.

"Correct, that isn't just it. The scary part is that Sharingan can understand how an opponent's technique works and copy it," Zabuza continues, "When I was in Kirigakure's assassination squad, your information was listed in the book I carried asking for your capture. It also noted this, 'The man who copied more than 1,000 techniques, Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Cat Ninja'."

"Wow!" Naruto exclaims, impressed by Kakashi. "You're amazing, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Let's cut the chit chat here. I have to kill that geezer right away," Zabuza states. "But it seems I have to defeat you first, Kakashi!"

Zabuza jumps off the tree and onto the water. The mist starts to thicken and he disappears from their sight.

Sora stands behind Tazuna.

Kakashi walks forward, "He'll try to eliminate me first, but... "

"What is he?" Sakura interrupts.

"A human cow," Sora whispers laughing into the mist, knowing that Zabuza can hear her.

"It's not time to be joking around, Sora!" Sakura whisper-yells at her.

"There's always time to make jokes," She argues. "Besides, this is funny."

She huffs, "You have a twisted sense of humor if you think this situation is funny!"

Kakashi answers her question, "He is Zabuza Momochi. He was in Kirigakure's ANBU squad and was known for his silent killing techniques."

"Silent?" Naruto asks. "What does that mean?"

"Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it," Kakashi grimly explains. "I cannot use my Sharingan to its full potential, so don't let your guard down," He smiles. "But don't worry, if you fail, you're only going to die."

"Great motivation, Kakashi," Sora laughs and takes out a kunai. "You see, Sakura? I'm not the only one with a twisted sense of humor."

"Eight points. The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart." Zabuza announces. "Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?"

"How nice, he's letting us choose _,_ " Sora states sarcastically. "But I'll go with none of the above, thanks."

Suddenly, there's a very intense atmosphere. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices that Sasuke is trembling. Out of fear.

"Sasuke," She calls softly, her eyes dimming. He turns to her and his eyes widen. "Only a true cowardwould ever think about what you're thinking and if I know anything about you, it's that you're definitely _not_ a coward so lighten up, okay?" She smiles. "Besides, Kakashi will protect us, right?"

"Sasuke, Sora's right, I'll protect the four of you with my life." Kakashi promises, smiling. "I won't let anyone on my team die."

"I don't know about that," Zabuza appears in the middle between Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sora flashes a few feet away from them to where there isn't any water.

Kakashi runs to them and stabs the water clone.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto yells as another Zabuza appears behind Kakashi.

"Die!" Zabuza cuts Kakashi in half, only to realize that he is a water clone as well.

"Don't move, it's over," Kakashi appears behind Zabuza with a kunai over his throat, "This is the end for you."

Naruto is in awe.

Zabuza starts to laugh, "Is this the end? You don't understand, you can't defeat me with just your lousy imitations, I can assure you that. But you're pretty good, I can see that you've copied my water clone technique when you said, 'I won't let anyone on my team die.' By making your clone speak as if it was the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone, while the real one used the Mist Concealment technique to hide and observe my movements," Zabuza chuckles darkly. "However, you are mistaken, I'm not that easy to defeat."

The water clone disperses and the real Zabuza swings his sword at Kakashi. Kakashi ducks, but Zabuza kicks him away.

Kakashi falls into the water and both Sora and he realize his mistake.

Zabuza traps Kakashi in the Suiro no Jutsu [Hydro Prison Technique].

The cow man chuckles, "You fell for it. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now then, Kakashi I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them." He turns to the young ninja and laugh, "The four of you have protectors on as if you think you're shinobi, but shinobi refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a shinobi when you appear in my bingo book. You four _aren't_ shinobi."

_"While I distract him, think of something, you two idiots. What do we need to do in order to win against this guy?"_

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen and they turn to look in Sora's direction. She gives them a pointed look and crosses her arms.

Her shoulders shake with laughter, gaining the attention of Zabuza.

Zabuza narrows his eyes at her, "Is there something funny?"

"Sora!" Sakura hisses. "Are you trying to get yourself-, us killed? Shut up!"

Sora ignores her and continues to laugh, "My apologies, but I do find it a bit hypocritical that you title us-, no that you title _me_ , not a shinobi when-." Her laughter vanishes and her tone darkens. "-when you yourself are nota shinobi."

He glares at her, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi watches her silently.

"I mean-" She pauses, thinking of what to say. "Does a true shinobi pettilycapture what they think is the largest threat in order to take out the smaller threats so that they do not become hindrances he can't handle later on? No. Does a true shinobi take what they think are the smaller threats out first so that they can deal with the largest threat last? No. A true shinobi-" She smirks. "a trueshinobi can defeat everyone all at once. You-" Sora points to Kakashi's state and laughs. "-obviously cannot do that. Therefore, you are _not_ a shinobi. Legendary Demon of the Mist? More like Legendary Coward of the Mist."

Sakura gapes at her.

The mist begins to thicken and suddenly there are clones all around her.

 _Left._ Soraquickly slashes her kunai at the clone who bursts into water.

She moves before a drop of water can touch her.

"I do apologize if I've offended you, Moomoochi _,_ " She smirks. "I just really can't stand hypocrisy."

 _Right._ Sorakicks the clone away toward the forest and he bursts into a splash of water.

_Left._

"Is that really all you've got?" Sora sighs as this one also bursts. "I'm unimpressed."

She quickly blocks the senbon flying her way.

_Left._

She slashes her kunai into its neck and it disperses.

_Above._

She lets one of the final two clones grab her into a choke hold.

_There. That should have been more than enough time._

The clone's grip began to creep closer to her neck, "You sure did talk a lot, but-"

The last water clone appears in front of Naruto and kicks him away. Naruto's protector falls to the ground.

"-but you're all just kids." The Zabuza clone near Naruto steps on his headband and the one behind Sora tightens his grip around her throat.

"Like I said," Sora laughs. "-those are some big words for someone who has to first trap the sensei so that he can tryto kill the kids."

The clone's grip on her closes in even tighter, making it harder to breathe.

"You especially," He looks in her direction. "You talked so much yet you can't even move a muscle now."

"Is that what you think?" She manages to say and smirks.

"You annoy me," He narrows his eyes at her." I'm going to make you watch your teammates die as you slowly suffocate and feel useless."

This time Sora narrows her eyes, "We'll see if they even need me, Moomoochi. You-"

The clone's arm closes off Sora's windpipe and an embarrassing squeak of some sort is uttered out of her mouth.

Sora's annoyance grows. _This feels really uncomfortable._

"Everyone get Tazuna and run! You can't win against him! He can't move as long as he has me trapped in here. He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him!" Kakashi yells, thinking that they are now doomed with Sora's entrapment. "Run for now!"

"We have to do it!" Sasuke suddenly yells and runs toward the Zabuza clone. He throws shuriken at him which the man dodges easily by swinging his sword at them.

Sora watches as Sasuke is flung away. _I can't intervene. I've done my part. I know those two are more than capable of getting Kakashi out of there. But what Zabuza said was true. I feel useless and that's gross._

Sakura screams and Naruto looks terrified. That is until he looks at his bandaged hand.

Naruto starts running towards the clone closest to him. Kakashi and Sakura protest in the background. Naruto is kicked away once again.

"What are you thinking charging in like that on your own?!" Sakura yells. "Even Sasuke-kun's no match for him! Genins like ourselves have no way of defeating him no matter what we try!"

"Oi, the no-brow there, put this in your bingo book. The man who will become the Hokage of the Konohagakure one day... " Naruto ties his forehead protector around his head. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sora smiles.

"Sasuke, lend me your ear for a second," Naruto asks.

"What do you want?"

"I have a plan," Naruto grins.

Sasuke looks at him, "Hn, I can't believe you want to work as a team."

Sakura has a faint blush on her face as she looks at Naruto and Sasuke. Sora just smiles and then quickly communicates with them.

_"Since I'm sure Naruto is going to come after me, don't. I can handle this stupid clone myself, I just wanted you two idiots to have time to think. Once you perform your plan, I'll get rid of the two clones. Think of this like a test. What do we need to do in order to get out of this fight alive?Use your brains, understand?"_

Sora sees Naruto glance in her direction and, noticeable to only her, nods.

"We're going to go wild now, dattebayo!" Naruto yells at Zabuza

Zabuza laughs, "You seem to be quite confident, but do you even have a chance for victory?"

"What are you all doing!? I told you to run away! The outcome of this battle was decided when I got caught! Run! Our mission is to protect Tazuna!" Kakashi yells. "Did you forget that!?"

"Old man... ?" Naruto looks over at Tazuna.

"Don't worry, I caused all this trouble in the first place," Tazuna gives his permission. "I won't say that I want to survive no matter what. So, sorry everyone... Fight as much as you want!"

"Are you ready?" Naruto asks Zabuza.

Zabuza chuckles _,_ "You don't learn, do you?"

"What?"

"Still pretending to be ninja," Zabuza smirks darkly. "When I was your age, my hands were already soakedin blood."

"The Demon of the Mist," Kakashi states.

"Woh, It looks like you've heard of me," Zabuza says arrogantly.

"A long time ago Kirigakure no Sato was known as the _Chigiri_ no Sato [Village of the Bloody Mist], because there was an obstacle that you needed to pass to be able become a shinobi," Sora manages to say. "A final test, you could say."

Zabuza stares at her. "How could youpossibly know of that final test?"

"The final test?" Naruto asks.

The clones grip released just a bit so that she can answer.

"It was the final test of the Kirigakure that you needed to pass to become a shinobi. Students had to kill each other. Students who used to be classmates and friends were separated into groups of two and forced to fight each other until one of them was killed. This was done with friends that had helped each other, shared their dreams with each other, and competed with each other. The test existed to see if you were willing to kill anybody, including those dear to you. However, ten years ago Kirigakure had to go through a reformation because in the previous year, someone appeared that finally decided it. A small boy who was not even part of the ceremony killed more than 100 of the candidates that year and killed them all without hesitation. That small boy, believe it or not," Sora nods her head to Zabuza, "-is the human cow standing in front of us."


	10. Chapter 10

Sora stares at the man in cow-printed warmers who only chuckles at the revelation of his past.

He looks toward Sora, "You. You know quite a lot."

Twisting herself around, Sora slashes the clone behind her with the kunai in her hand, "I hear things every now and then."

She narrows her eyes as she feels him shift. Another Zabuza clone appears in front of her and she is kicked away.

Zabuza glares at her, "Well, that annoys me."

The girl looks up and smirks at the cow, "Well, I do love to annoy people that annoy me."

He narrows his eyes at her in response. Another clone appears in front of her while the original clone appears in front of Sasuke and Naruto. Sora prolongs her fight against the clone attacking her and watches as the other clone throws Sasuke to the other side and elbows him in his stomach. Sasuke coughs up blood as the Zabuza clone begins to take out his sword.

_C'mon Uchiha._

"Damn it!" Naruto yells, forming hand seals to perform the clone jutsu. The Naruto clones run and try to stab Zabuza's clone. He swings his sword at them and they fly away. During this time, Sasuke gets away from Zabuza's clone.

"It's impossible!" Tazuna yells. "You can't beat a guy like that!"

"So much for having faith in them," Sora mutters, finally getting rid of the clone and walking up to the old man.

"Sasuke!" Naruto throws a Fuma shuriken to the raven-haired boy. Sora crosses her arms as she stares at the two who are working together.

"A shuriken won't work on me," The Zabuza clone laughs.

Sasuke jumps in the air and throws the shuriken at Zabuza rather than at his clone. Zabuza catches it, but the second shuriken is already coming at him.

Sora nods in approval. _The shadow shuriken technique and..._

Zabuza jumps over it. Sora smirks as the shuriken Sasuke throws transforms into Naruto. Naruto, aiming at Zabuza, throws kunai.

Zabuza pulls out his arm from the prison making it disappear. A kunai manages to scrape his cheek. Blood starts to flow from underneath his right eye.

Sora internally winces. _Ooof, he's just been outsmarted by genin. Heh._

"You damn kid!" Zabuza is about to throw the shuriken back at Naruto until Kakashi stops him.

"Naruto, your plan was impressive," Kakashi praises his subordinates. "You all sure have grown."

Naruto cheers in acknowledgement and explains the plan he came up with.

"It was just luck," Sasuke states.

"Luck!?" Tazuna exclaims. "That wasn't luck!"

While Zabuza tries to defend himself, Sora senses a presence approach the scene and narrows her eyes. _So he's here._

"Sora, Sakura, don't let your guard down," Sasuke commands.

Sora raises her eyebrows. _I should probably be telling you that. But I'm glad you've found your resolve._

Kakashi starts to mimic Zabuza's movements. Sora watches as they perform the Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu [Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique]. The water starts to form into two giant water dragons that crash into each other.

The wave of water front their impact comes over and soaks the young ninja and Tazuna. Sora huffs as her clothes cling on to her. _Great._

Kakashi holds his kunai against Zabuza's sword. Zabuza jumps away and Kakashi continues to copy his moves.

Sora's eyes glance to where the masked-boy is. He is already looking at her. Sora pretends she didn't see him and turns back around. _He must have noticed already. He was always the smarter one._

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu [Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique]!"

Zabuza is drowning in the water and he soon hits the tree.

"This is the end," Kakashi throws kunai at him, which digs into his skin. Sora's eyes fly from the masked boy in the tree to the ninja who is near his end. _What are you going to do?_

"How do you know?" Zabuza retorts, weakened down. "Can you see the future?"

"Yeah," Kakashi takes out another kunai from the branch he sits on. "And you're going to die."

Before Kakashi's words can come true, a wave of senbon needles lodge into Zabuza's neck, something that appears to kill him instantly. Sora purses her lips as everyone turns their attention to the newcomer.

"It was true," The masked-boy laughs from the other tree. "It seems like he did die."

Kakashi jumps down and confirms that Zabuza is seemingly dead.

"Thank you very much," The masked boy says as he bows in gratitude. "I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

"That mask... " Kakashi stares at the stranger, analyzing him. "If I remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from the Kirigakure."

"A hunter-nin?" Naruto flashes in front of Tazuna, prepared to fight off what he thinks to be an enemy.

 _He isn't necessarily wrong in being wary._ Sora thinks as she continues to stare at the masked boy. _But he won't do anything. Not today._

Sakura scolds Naruto for his lack of knowledge and explains to him what a hunter ninja is.

Once the masked boy confirms he is what Sakura has explained, Naruto runs a few steps forward and begins looking back and forth between Zabuza and the hunter-ninja. He points at him angrily and yells, "What the hell are you!? Whoare you!? "

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi stands up from his position. "He's not an enemy."

"Zabuza was killed! He... He was so strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid that's not that different from me! We... We look like idiots!" Naruto angrily yells. "I can't accept this!"

"I can understand how you can't believe this, but this is real," He pats Naruto's head. "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you and stronger than me."

Naruto refuses to acknowledge this.

The hunter-ninja materializes in front of Zabuza and picks him up, "Your battle ends here for now. I must go dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with secrets, now, if you'll excuse me."

_Your battle ends here. For now. Hn._

Sora watches as he picks up Zabuza's body and starts to leave.

"It's too bad _,_ " She sighs dramatically and watches how his head slightly lifts up to meet her gaze. "I kind of wanted to talk to him about a few more things. Oh well, nice seeing you,hunter-nin. Let's hope our paths don't cross again."

She watches his shoulders move as he disappears and can't refrain the smile escaping her lips. Shaking her head, Sora walks over to Kakashi and Naruto.

"He's not here anymore," Kakashi tells Naruto, who is looking around, searching for him.

"What was that!? What were we!? Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! D-"

Sora stops Naruto's continuous punches to the ground, "Hurting yourself isn't going to make you feel better."

"She's right," Kakashi says in agreement. "Things like this happen when you're a ninja. If you don't like it, make it up next time. Our mission still hasn't ended yet. We still need to take Tazuna to his house."

"Sorry about that, everyone!" Tazuna smiles, happy to be alive. "Just rest at my house!"

"All right, let's cheer up and go!" Kakashi starts to walk away.

At his second step, he is falling to the ground. Sora sighs.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yells in panic.

Sora walks over to him and picks up his legs, "Who feels strong enough to carry his upper body?"

Sasuke beats Naruto to the punch and picks up his arms. Naruto glares at him but doesn't argue.

"Wait, what?" Sakura asks, confused. "What just happened!?"

"He collapsed from exhaustion," Sora informs the three who aren't aware. "It happens when he overuses his Sharingan. No need to worry, he'll be fine when he wakes up. Just sore, probably."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asks, narrowing his eyes.

"I think we've already agreed that you have to befriend me before I tell you anything," Sora glances away from him and over at Tazuna, "Can you lead the way to your house?"

"Of course!" He nods and starts to walk ahead of them.

As they walk, everyone is quiet. After a few more minutes of silence, Sora speaks up. "Not sure if any of you have realized it yet, but Zabuza is still alive."

Aside from Sasuke and Sora, everyone freezes and stops walking.

Tazuna starts to laugh, "Good joke."

"I'm not joking."

"What do you mean?!" Sakura exclaims. "We saw him die! Kakashi-sensei even checked his pulse!"

"Yes, but did you see what was thrown at him? Senbon needles. They can be used to stop the flow of blood for a while," Sora explains. "In other words, a temporary death or near-death state, and if he was a hunter-ninja he would have disposed of the body right there and then. That ninja was not hunting Zabuza, he was helping him."

"Why are you telling us this now!?" Sakura yells.

"You idiot. If I exposed him there he might have killed all of you. Kakashi would have fainted soon after fighting with him and you guys would not have been able to take him on alone. I wasn't going to put all of you in danger. If you don't believe me, ask Kakashi yourself when he wakes up," Sora rolls her eyes and nods toward Sasuke. "It wasn't just me either, he realized it too."

Sakura pauses her argument, turning to the raven-haired boy, "Is that true, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glances from her to Sora, "I thought it was a bit odd."

Tazuna laughs nervously, "Maybe you're both thinking too much."

" 'Once a ninja feels that there's something wrong, he must prepare for it before it's too late.' It's one of the basic shinobi rules," Sora says firmly. "Trust me when I say that I'm not overthinking things."

Naruto grins, seemingly happy that Zabuza was alive. Sora shakes her head and smiles. _He_ _really_ _is something else._

Soon, they're in front of Tazuna's house. They enter and are introduced to Tazuna's daughter.

"Tsunami, show them to a spare room," Tazuna tells her. "Their sensei has collapsed."

"I got it now," Sora tells the black-haired boy. "Thanks."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasuke are led to the table by Tazuna. Tsunami waves Sora over and the young girl follows, dragging Kakashi along the floor. Tsunami opens a door to a plain room.

"If it's not too much to ask, could you spare a few towels and a bowl of water?" She asks her as she lays Kakashi down on the futon.

The woman walks out of the room and returns after a few minutes, "Do you need any help, ah...?"

"Sora, and I appreciate the offer, but I think I have everything under control," She smiles.

"If you need anything, just call for me," Tsunami smiles warmly and walks out the door.

Sora takes off Kakashi's glove and looks at the wound. _It's not too bad, but blood is still flowing out._

Before she starts to use medical ninjutsu on his hand, she speaks up, "If you're going to spy on me, you might as well as just come in... And don't bother running away, I already know you're there."

Tiny footsteps walk into the room, "How did you know I was there?"

"I'm a ninja," Sora says simply. "What's your name?"

"Inari. What are you doing to him?" Inari asks, peering at the green glow emitting from her hands.

"Healing him," She finishes and starts to soak the first towel in water. She cleans the blood off Kakashi's hand.

"You should leave now or you're going to die," He states. "You guys can't beat Gato."

Sora laughs lightly, "You're making it seem like we don't have a chance."

"You don't," He informs her, very matter of fact. "You're going to fail."

"How about this," She puts Kakashi's glove back on. "I will pinkie promise you that we won't fail. I rarely pinkie promise anymore and if we do fail, I will bow down and admit you're right."

"Why bother when you're going to lose?" He asks. "Are you stupid?"

_Stupid?_

Sora purses her lips as she sticks out her pinkie finger, "I don't have all day."

"Fine," He quickly entwined it with hers and takes it away, "But only because you keep on bothering me."

"You're going to fail!" He yells running out.

Sora shakes her head and wets the other towel. Placing it on Kakashi's head, she stands up to stretch and stares at him. _Judging from the state that he's in, he won't wake up today. Maybe tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon._

Closing the door, she sighs and walks into the dining room. Everyone is eating, except for Inari.

"Would you like some food, Sora?" Tsunami asks.

"I'm alright, thank you," She turns to the three genin. "Tomorrow morning you guys are training with me. Bright and early, so try to get a good night's rest."

"Who made you the new captain?" Sakura asks in annoyance.

Sora clicks her tongue, "In case you've forgotten, we have a mission to fulfill. Considering our sensei has collapsed and won't wake up for another day or two, we can't ignore that fact and use it as an excuse to be lazy. Once Kakashi does wake up, he'll be sore. We have to train in case any other ninja come while Kakashi is unconscious or recovering."

"But it's not like you can teach us anything," Sakura argues. "You're a genin like us!"

"Tsk, why do you think Lord Hokage made me his assistant?" Sora rolls her eyes. "I thought you were smart, Sakura."

She turns red, "N-No that's not- Even if you did train us, what good would it do!? Kakashi-sensei, a Sharingan user, had a difficult time with Zabuza!"

"Who saved Kakashi when he was in the hydro prison? Who made sure to stay with the client? The three of you are growing at a rapid rate," Sora says. "Especially you, Naruto. You've grown the most. I'm positive that Kakashi would agree."

"You know your stuff, Sora!" Naruto agrees. "Sakura, she's right! Training is better than doing nothing anyways, believe it!"

"No, it's not," A small voice replies. Inari appears at the door.

"Who are you?" Naruto points at the boy.

"Inari, where were you?" Tazuna asks.

He briefly glances at Sora and runs toward Tazuna, "I was looking at the ocean. Welcome back, Grandpa."

"Inari, say hello to them," Tsunami scolds her son. "These are four of the five ninja that escort Grandpa."

Inari glances at the four of them, "Mom, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gato."

"What did you say, brat!?" Naruto exclaims. "Listen up, I'm a hero that's going to become a great ninja known as Hokage. I don't know who this Gato or Choco is, but he's no enemy of mine, believe it!"

"Heh, a hero? How stupid. There's no such thing as a hero," Inari states, leaving.

"What did you say!?" Sakura holds Naruto back.

"Anyways _,_ " Sora interrupts. "Tomorrow you three are definitely training. No objections. I advise you to rest as much as you can today. You'll need the energy. I'll be in Kakashi's room if you need me."

Sora walks out, not leaving any room for discussion. She sits down at the edge of a corner in the room and ponders what she is going to do with Zabuza and the hunter-ninja.

_What to do, what to do?_


	11. Chapter 11

The night passes by fairly quick and soon it's morning. Sora has already checked on Kakashi who is still unconscious. She enters the dining room and everyone is there aside from Inari.

Sora walks over to Tsunami who is at the kitchen counter cutting up vegetables, "Tsunami, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course!" She smiles.

"Could you pack a lunch for each of them?" Sora asks, pointing toward the trio at the table. "Of course, I promise that I'll pay you back for everything that we use while we stay here."

Tsunami protests.

"It's fine," Sora says firmly. "I'll pay."

"No, you won't," She insists. "It's fine."

Sora reluctantly nods. _Seems like we're both stubborn. Guess I'll just send it later._

She starts to make lunches.

"I don't need one," Sora tells her when she is almost done making the third one.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

Sora nods as Tsunami hands her the three lunch pouches.

Sora walks over to the table where everyone is eating, "Tazuna, you won't be alone at the bridge. Although I can guarantee you that nothing will happen today since Zabuza has to rest and needs Ha-" Sora pauses, correcting herself. "-his accomplice to tend to him, I'm still going to send 7 of my clones with you."

"Are you sure?" Tazuna asks worriedly.

"If anything even seems suspicuous, I'll be notified and will be over there in a second, but I'm absolutely positive that nothing will happen," She assures him. "Also, I have something to talk to you about later when you have the time."

The old man nods in response. She looks over to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, "When you three are ready, meet me outside."

Naruto is the first one out soon followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Okay, let's go."

They start walking to the forest and arrive at a clearing.

"How did you know about this place?" Sakura asks.

"I scoped it out last night," Sora says and turns to the three of them. She clasps her hands together, "Before I tell you your task, let's talk about Chakra, the base for the ability as a ninja."

"At a time like this?" Sasuke asks, slightly annoyed.

"I already know about that, dattebayo!" Naruto nods. "Chakra!"

"Yes, chakra," Sora nods, ignoring Sasuke's comment. "Chakra is an energy that ninja use to conduct jutsu. Half of the energy comes from the cells in the body. The other half comes from the spirit energy gained from training and experience. Jutsu come from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together. This is known as molding the chakra. With this chakra, you can perform a jutsu by forming a hand seal. In other words, this energy comes from inside us and we mold it, the chakra, to perform different Jutsu."

"We already know how to perform different jutsu," Sasuke states.

She shakes her head, "That's where you're wrong. You guys aren't able to completely use your chakra yet. Like at all."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"Molding the chakra means to take energies from both the body and the spirit, then mixing them up in your body. The amount of each energy will change from the type of jutsu you want to perform. In other words, the mixing will be different. Right now, you guys aren't able to use your chakra effectively. Even if you are able to mold a large amount of chakra, if you can't control the balance, your jutsu will be half as effective or not performed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time."

"So, what should I do?" Naruto grins guiltily, shaking the back of his head.

"The three of you are going to have to learn how to control it with your body," She stares at them seriously. "You must go through very rigorous training."

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asks nervously.

Sora closes her eyes and smiles brightly, "Climb a tree."

"Climb a tree!?"

"That's right, but it's not ordinary tree climbing," Sora crosses her arms. "You're going to climb without using your hands."

Sora forms the sheep seal and in less than a few seconds, she hangs upside down from a tree branch. "This is how. Gather your chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible if you use chakra."

"Wait, how do we become strong by doing that?" Sakura asks.

"Now, we get to the main topic. The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded chakra in the right location. This is difficult even for a well-trained ninja. The amount of chakra for this tree-climbing exercise is quite subtle and the most difficult place to concentrate chakra is said to be behind the feet. Basically, if you are able to master this, you can learn any kind of jutsu," She pauses. "In _theory_ , that is. The second purpose is to maintain that molded chakra. Most of the time ninja mold their chakra during battle. In that situation, it's even more difficult to maintain that chakra. Well, it's not like anything is going to happen even if I give this lecture. All of you just need to learn it with your bodies," She throws three kunai a few inches above their feet. "Use the kunai to mark where you are able to climb with your current ability. Then try to make a new mark above that mark until you get to the top of the tree. You guys aren't good enough to start climbing by walking so run to give yourself a boost and get used to it. Got it?"

"This training is too easy for me!" Naruto grabs the kunai. "Since I'mthe guy who is growing the most right now!"

"Right," Sora rolls her eyes and laughs. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Pick a tree and try to climb it."

Sora sits down on the ground and her eyes track their movements as they begin to climb. _Naruto puts too little chakra, Sasuke puts too much, and Sakura almost has it right._

Her eyes fly from Sakura to Naruto to Sasuke. _Each of them really do have the potential to become something great._

"This is easier than I thought!" Sakura calls from halfway up to the top of the tree.

Everyone looks towards her.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto exclaims, awed by her accomplishment.

"Oh, wow," Sora says. "It looks like the one who is best at controlling her chakra is Sakura."

_That makes sense though. She doesn't have as much chakra as the other two._

"Wow, Sakura!" Naruto cheers for the pinkette.

"Sakura has good control and stamina. Maybe she, not someone else, is the closest one to becoming Hokage right now," Sora whistles. "And I thought Sasuke, being the best genin and all, would have easily passed but I guess I was wrong."

"Shut up, Sora!" Sakura points at her.

Ignoring her, she pulls out her book and begins to read as they fall over and over again, two more determined now than ever.

After a few hours, Sora is done with her book. She looks up and sighs.

Naruto is holding his head, Sasuke is breathing hard, and Sakura is lying down. They are all exhausted.

She stands up, "Alright, it's lunchtime! Eat up!"

She hands Naruto and Sakura their lunch pouches. Naruto begins to ask the pinkette for tips.

Sora walks over to Sasuke and gives him his lunch pouch as he stares at the other two, trying to figure out what they are saying.

Staring at him for a few seconds, Sora sighs softly, "What you need to work on is your chakra control."

His eyes flow toward her, "What?"

"Your chakra control," She explains. "You need to work on that. You keep on collecting too much or too little. Y-"

He rolls his eyes, "I already know that."

Sora huffs in annoyance, "And if you would let me explain, I'll tell you how to fixit. Do you want my advice or not?"

He stares at her and slowly nods.

"When I had trouble with this, I would try to feel how much chakra I was collecting by focusing on my feet but that's not always the best way to control it," Sora rests her hand on her visible stomach. "Right here is where you'll feel it. It's a very faint hum where you can sense when the chakra is just right in whatever place. You have to focus _,_ otherwise it won't work. Once you master this, you'll automatically know how much chakra you use and will eventually not need the hum or much focus. It'll come naturally to you with enough practice and mentoring."

"How long did it take you?" He asks.

"7 attempts," Sora answers honestly.

He narrows his eyes, "You're lying."

"I'm actually not," Sora scoffs. "I learned this when I was 7 and it took me 7 times, because if it were to take me more than 8 times, I'd be killed. The wonders that happen when you're under pressure."

His eyes slightly widen.

She rolls her eyes at his reaction, "Anyways, take my advice or don't. I don't care. But don't be surprised when you're the last one to reach the top of the tree."

 _I don't care._ Sora starts to walk away but stops and turns when she senses Sasuke throw something at her. She catches an apple.

"You should eat," Sasuke says, meeting her gaze evenly. "You haven't this whole trip."

Sora raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Or don't. I don't care," He pauses. "But don't be surprised when you end up in the hospital again."

Sora is silent for a moment before she laughs. She holds up the apple, "Thanks, Sasuke."

She walks back to the tree where Sakura and Naruto are still talking.

"Sakura, since you have the hang of this, you'll go guard Tazuna with the clones," Sora tells her. She looks at Naruto and Sasuke, "You two will continue to do this until you reach the top of the tree."

They nod. Once they finish eating, Sakura leaves. When she knows they won't see her, Sora forces herself to eat the apple. For whatever reason, it tastes sweet despite being green. Hours later, the two boys make some progress. Dusk begins to settle in.

"We should go now," Sora looks at the exhausted pair of boys.

"No!" Naruto pants. "I still have to reach the top, dattebayo!"

"If you continue, you'll die," She tells him. "Now, let's go."

After a few minutes of Naruto being pointlessly stubborn and Sora having to promise him to buy ramen once they return to Konoha, they walk back to the house.

Once they walk in, everyone is there including the person who is now not unconscious. Kakashi is sitting at the end of the table.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaims. "You're awake, dattebayo!"

"Yo," Kakashi greets. "I've heard everything from Sakura. You've done everything I would've done. Great job, Sora. Ah, Naruto, Sasuke, I hear you still haven't been able to get to the top of the tree yet?"

Naruto and Sasuke sit down across from each other and stare each other down.

Tsunami places a plate of food in front of them and they begin to chow it down. Sora sits by Sakura and shakes her head to the bowl Tsunami is offering.

"This is really fun!" Tazuna laughs happily. "It's been a while since I ate with this many people!"

"Seconds, please!" Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other, then throw up the food.

"If you're going to vomit, don't eat!" Sakura yells angrily.

"No, I'll eat," Sasuke narrows his eyes at Naruto.

"I have to eat even if I have to force myself," Naruto returns his glare. "I have to become strong quickly."

"I get it," Kakashi nods. "But vomiting isn't good."

Tsunami soon collects the plates and pours tea for everyone. Sora stands against the doorway, observing all of the rambunctious people.

Sakura stands up and looks at the picture that is on the wall, "Um, why are you hanging a torn picture? Inari was watching this during dinner the entire time. This torn part looks like someone intentionally tore away the person who was there."

Sora internally sighs. _What a nosy girl._

Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari freeze.

"It was my husband," Tsunami states shortly.

"He was the man known as the hero of this town," Tazuna looks down sadly at the table and Inari runs out.

"Inari, where are you going?" Tsunami yells after him. She goes to follow Inari and looks back at Tazuna, "Dad, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asks in confusion.

"It seems there's a reason behind this," Kakashi comments.

"Inari had a father who wasn't related to him. They were very close, like father and son. Inari used to laugh a lot back then," Tazuna starts to cry. "But... But Inari changed after the incident that happened with his father. The word 'courage' was forever taken away from the people on this island and Inari after that day and that incident."

"That incident?" Kakashi asks. "What happened to Inari?"

"To explain the incident, I will need to talk about the man who was known as a hero on this island," Tazuna wipes his eyes.

"A hero?" Naruto asks Tazuna.

"It was about three years ago when the man and Inari met each other," Tazuna explains how Inari was pushed into the water and how the man saved him. "His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman who came to this island seeking his dream. Ever since Kaiza had saved him, Inari started becoming attached to him. He followed him around all the time and they became just like father and son. It didn't take long for Kaiza to become part of our family. Kaiza was also a guy that we needed in this town. After saving the town from a flood, the people here started calling Kaiza a hero and he became a father Inari could be proud of. Unfortunately, Gato set his eye on this town around that time and one night Kaiza was captured and beaten by Gato. The next day he was executed in front of the town. Inari changed ever since that time. Tsunami and the people of this town as well."

Sora frowns grimly. Naruto jumps out of his seat, but falls.

"If you're trying to train more, don't," Kakashi says sternly. "You've molded too much chakra. If you mold more, you're going to die."

"I'm going to prove it to him," The blonde-haired boy stands up.

"Prove what?" Sakura asks.

"That there are heroes in this world," Naruto grins with determination. "I'm going to prove it to him, believe it!"

Sighing, Sora slowly walks out of the kitchen and up to the roof. Naruto's words repeat through her head. _There are heroes in this world?_

Her lips form into a small frown. 

_That's not true._


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks pass in the Country of the Waves pass by. Tazuna is almost finished building the bridge. Kakashi is still recovering and Sakura continues to guard Tazuna with Sora's clones. Sora monitors Sasuke and Naruto who make steady progress with controlling their chakra. One early morning, Sora leisurely strolls through the forest. She senses a familiar presence and searches for the hunter-nin.

Soon, she finds him starting to pick herbs. Sora walks up to him and sits down. She begins helping him.

"You should pick the duller ones," She says, picking out the darker ones. "They're better for healing the body."

"Why are you here?" He asks, looking at her. "What are you doing here with _Konohagakure_ ninja?"

"Wow, you waste no time getting to the point," Sora laughs softly. "I knew you noticed who I was. It probably took a while for Moomoochi, eh?"

He nods and allows himself to slightly laugh as well, "He couldn't believe that it was you. You look so different."

Sora purses her lips, "Well, you know me. I can never be recognizable outside."

"Hm," Haku leans in closer to her and lifts her bangs up. "Are you okay? You seem pale... sick."

She swats his hand away, "I'm fine."

He gives her a look that says he doesn't believe her.

"Really. Anyways, Haku,-" Sora gazes into his eyes seriously. "You're going to die if you don't back out. Not just you, the both of you. And not by me."

He smiles softly, "Though your appearance has changed, you haven't changed a bit."

"Make the right choice, Haku. Gato is using you both. I'm not saying this because of the mission, I'm saying it because I want you to know what's happening and what is going to happen. I want the both of you to have a choice." She stands up and he follows suit. "The best choice."

"Thank you, but... Zabuza and I are fine." Sora notices how his eyes look toward something behind her. "Is it not he that you should be worried about?"

Sora sighs as she spots an orange blob on the ground, "Honestly, I told him to rest."

"Is he a friend?" Haku asks, inching closer to Naruto.

Sora hums, "Go wake him up. You'll see what kind of person he is."

Haku sits down and shakes Naruto, "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep here."

Sora hides behind a far tree as Naruto sits up groggily. She watches as Haku talks to the blonde-haired boy who seems to be nervous because of how pretty he is. Haku asks him why he's up so early in the morning and Naruto doesn't hesitate to confirm that he's a ninja. Sora wants to laugh. _Honestly, he should be more cautious but I guess that's what makes him Naruto._

"But why were you training?" Haku looks at Natuto's kunai.

Naruto grins, "I want to become stronger!"

"But you look strong enough already," Haku comments.

"No, no! I want to become stronger and stronger, dattebayo."

"For what reason?" Haku asks.

"To become the number one ninja in my village. I'm going to make everyone acknowledge my powers," Naruto's hand forms a fist. "Also, I need to prove something to two people, believe it!"

Haku leans forward, "Are you doing that for someone else or for yourself?"

"Huh?"

Haku laughs and Sora can't help but smile sadly. _What a difficult question to answer._

"What's so funny, dattebayo?" Naruto pouts.

"Do you have someone that is important to you?" Haku explains.

"Important?" Naruto looks confused. "What are you trying to get at?"

"A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish," Haku says. "Someone who's precious to you."

_A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish, huh..._

"Yeah, I understand that," Naruto smiles, after processing the question. "Totally."

Haku stands up and picks up his basket, "Then you will become strong."

Naruto nods, "Yep, believe it!"

"Let's... meet again somewhere _,_ " Haku walks away. "Oh, and I'm a man."

Naruto begins to freak out at the new information.

Sora slightly nods as he passes by her, "I truly hope that you two make the best decision and leave."

In return, Haku smiles at her, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Sora sighs and walks towards Naruto, who is mumbling that the world is filled with mysteries, "Naruto! Were you training all night?"

"Sora!" Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Yeah... hehe."

Before Sora can scold him, Sasuke walks up to them. He bonks Naruto on the head and then, surprisingly, Sora.

"What was that for?" She scowls in response.

"Did you two idiots forget about breakfast?" He crosses his arms.

Naruto grins, "Hehe."

Sora looks over to Naruto and flicks his forehead, "He's right, though. You have to eat."

"But I feel super fine!" He stands up. "Oh, right! Sora, look at me!" Naruto suddenly stands up and begins to run up the tree. He runs up pretty high and stops to sit down on a branch.

"Good job, Naruto," Sora compliments him honestly. "You've improved a lot."

He grins at her in response. They turn their attention to Sakura who is somewhere nearby calling out Naruto's name. Naruto throws a kunai down at Kakashi and Sakura once they come into sight. They look up at him.

"How do you like that? I can climb this high now!" Naruto grins. He stands up and trips.

Sakura screams but Naruto flips over and stands upside down, "Not! Haha, you fell for it!"

"You scared me!" Sakura yells.

This time he really falls. Sasuke runs up the tree and holds him by the foot upside down, "You idiot."

Sakura squeals, "Way to go, Sasuke-kun! You amaze me!"

Kakashi smiles at them.

Sora teleports to the very top of the tree, "Well, I'll be waiting here until the both of you can reach me!"

"You're on, dattebayo!"


	13. Chapter 13

Sora spends the day rereading her book while Sasuke and Naruto continue to climb higher and higher. When night falls, Sora puts away her book and stares at the sky. _It would be nice if life was always this simple._

Soon, Sasuke and Naruto finally reach the top of the tree. They lean against the small branch, out of breath.

"Congratulations you two," Sora smiles softly. "You did great. Take a moment and breathe," Sora extends her hand up to the sky scattered with bright stars. "And take in your hard work."

The three of them watch the night sky in silence. After a few minutes, Sora senses their body finally relax.

"I feel... amazing!" Naruto says. "I'm tired but I feel amazing!"

Sasuke nods in agreement, the smallest of smiles on his face.

Sora grins, "Good. You should."

They continue to watch the sky.

"What's that!?" Naruto asks excitedly and points to the left.

Sora's eyes widen as she leans forward to get a better view, "It's a shooting star. Make a wish."

Sora closes her eyes. _I wish that everything works out the way it's supposed to. The way it should. For everyone._

"I wish I'll get to try all the ramen in the world once I'm Hokage," Naruto says loudly.

"I don't think you're supposed to say your wish out loud," Sora grins as she opens her eyes. "But nice wish."

Sasuke stares at her curiously and Naruto pouts.

"Are we leaving already?" Naruto asks dejectedly.

Sora nods as she stands, "You guys have already mastered this exercise. We should head back now since it's pretty late. Aren't you guys hungry?"

Naruto hugs the tree as their stomachs growl in response, "Yeah, dattebayo!"

Sora jumps down and waits for them to follow. When they get down, Sasuke puts an arm around Naruto who can barely walk. Sora slings her arm around to help. They start to walk to Tazuna's house.

"I'm proud of you both," Sora comments. "You guys actually did very well, considering you two have a large amount of chakra. Congratulations, really."

Naruto grins, "Thanks, dattebayo!"

"Hn," Sasuke smirks.

"I did better than Sasuke, right, dattebayo?" Naruto asks, glancing at Sasuke with arrogance.

Sasuke glares at Naruto, "That'll only happen in your dreams, shortie."

"Ehhh!? I did better than you! Face it, dattebayo!"

"Did not, loser."

"Did too, bastard!"

"No."

"Yes, dattebayo!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Sora!" They both turn toward her. "Tell this loser (bastard) that I did better (dattebayo)!"

Sora laughs, staring at the two of them, "All that matters is that you both reached the top, no?"

"No (dattebayo)!"

"Oh," Sora points toward the house. "Look! We're here so let's hurry up and go in! We can't let Tsunami's delicious food get cold, right?"

At hearing the word 'food', both of their stomachs growl again. Sora quickly drags them in before they can continue to argue. As they walk in, the first thing they hear is Tazuna's remark about Naruto and Sasuke.

"What's with you two?" He looks at them both. "You look really dirty and tired."

Naruto chuckles "We both climbed to the top!"

"Good," Kakashi nods. "Next time, we can all guard Tazuna."

Naruto fist-bumps the air and makes the three of them tumble to the floor.

"Idiot," Sasuke mutters as everyone laughs. They get up.

"The bridge is almost complete and it's thanks to you all," Tazuna announces. He looks toward Kakashi. "I wanted to ask this before, but why are you still here even when I lied about the request details?"

" 'Not doing right when you know it is right is a coward's way. There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander.' They're the teachings of the previous Hokage," Kakashi explains.

Sora nods her head in agreement, "And Konoha shinobi aren't cowards or weak."

Inari suddenly stands up crying, "Why... Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that? You can't beat Gato's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try and say those good looking words... Weak people are always going to lose against strong people!"

"Shut up," Naruto states calmly. "I'm different from you, dattebayo."

"You shut up!" Inari yells. "It pisses me off when I watch you! You don't know anything about this land and you're so nosy! I'm different from you, someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time!"

"Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying?" Naruto glowers at Inari. "An idiot like you can just keep crying. You big crybaby."

"Naruto!" Sakura scolds. "That's too much!"

He angrily stands up and leaves.

After that, there's only silence except for Inari's crying. He later leaves too.

"Well, I'm going to go get some fresh air," Sora announces and walks out to where Inari is.

She sits down next to him and watches as he stares at the ocean, "It looks beautiful at night, doesn't it?"

He doesn't respond.

Sora sighs, "Naruto didn't say that to be mean, you know? He's stubborn. We heard about your father from Tazuna," Sora looks up at the sky. "Naruto... Naruto is the same as you in that he had no father when he was young. Actually, he doesn't know what parents are, because he's never experienced what a parent is. He also didn't have a single friend."

Inari looks up.

"However, despite all that he's never complained about it. He's just... Naruto. He's always wanted to make people recognize him and he's able to put his life on the line for that dream. He's probably bored of crying by now. That's why he knows the true meaning of being strong, just like your father did. Naruto probably understands you the most. What he said to you before... those are probably the words he's been telling himself over and over again. I admire him a lot because of that."

"Your father," She looks back at Inari. "He was a good man who protected everything he cared for even if it cost him his life. Don't let him die in vain. Honor his death. Use it to become stronger." Sora ruffles his hair and stands up to leave. "I'm sure he would have wanted that and I'm sure that you yourself know that."

Walking inside, Sora sighs, "I know you're there. Next time, try not to make it so obvious."

"How do you know about Naruto?" Sasuke asks, stepping out of the dark. "You've been in the village for, what, two months? How do you know something like that?"

"Let's just say that the day I officially transferred to the academy was not the first time I had been in Konoha," Sora says indifferently and walks into Kakashi's room to get her backpack.

She sits on the roof and starts to read. Rubbing her eyes, she sighs.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

**彡** **彡** **彡**

**_[next day]_ **

Sora walks over to check in on Naruto. Since he is still sleeping, she walks back into the kitchen, "He probably won't wake up for a while."

Kakashi looks over to Tsunami, "Please take care of Naruto. He used his body to the maximum, so I think he won't be able to move for today."

She nods, "But Kakashi, is your body feeling well now?"

"Yes, somehow..." He laughs, trailing off awkwardly.

Sora nudges him in the side suggestively and she receives a glare from him. She laughs in response, enjoying his embarrassment.

"Well, bye," Tazuna starts to walk away and they all follow after him.

Sora hugs herself and starts to drum her fingers on the side of her hips as they walk to the bridge. _Are they going to come?_

It's silent on the way there. Sora stops moving her fingers and bites her lip, already sensing them. Soon, they are at the bridge, and the workers are scattered on the floor.

Sora sighs. _So, they decided to show up after all. This isn't going to end well._

"What is this!?" Tazuna exclaims. "What's wrong!? What happened!?"

Mist starts to settle in.

"You three, he's coming," Kakashi warns and orders them to form the manji formation.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is his Kirigakure no Jutsu [Mist Concealment Technique], right?" Sakura asks as Kakashi nods.

Sora takes out a kunai.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi. I see that you're still carrying those kids. Ha, he's shaking again, how pitiful!" Zabuza directs the last bit to Sasuke.

Zabuza clones suddenly surround them.

"Heh, " Sasuke smirks. "I'm shaking... with excitement."

Sora bites her lip.

"Go for it, Sasuke," Kakashi smiles.

Sasuke jumps and slashes his kunai through all the clones, making them disperse.

"Hm, so he can defeat the water clones. That kid got stronger. A rival has appeared for you, Haku," Zabuza reveals himself along with Haku.

"It seems like it," Haku agrees.

Sora stays behind Tazuna.

"Oh my, our prediction was right," Kakashi nods to Haku. "That masked guy was Zabuza's accomplice."

"So, it was a lie that he was a pursuing ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist," Tazuna states.

"He's on Zabuza's side, no matter how you look at it," Kakashi says. "They're lined up so nicely."

"I'll fight him," Sasuke speaks up and narrows his eyes at Haku. "He pulled that stupid act on us... I hate brats who think they're cool like that."

Sora refrains from laughing. _Right, like you don't yourself._

"You're so cool, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeals.

"He's quite a boy," Haku comments. "Even if a water clone only has one-tenth of the original person's power, he dealt with those clones well."

"But we made the first move. Go," Zabuza commands. Zabuza's eyes wandered over to Sora, but he says nothing.

Haku comes twirling over to Sasuke. Their kunai clashes.

"Sakura, Sora, stick with Tazuna," Kakashi orders. "Don't get too far from me. We'll let Sasuke deal with this."

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't back off, right?" Haku asks.

Sasuke smirks, "What are you, stupid?"

"As I thought... " Haku sighs. "But you won't be able to keep up with me for my next move and I'm already two steps ahead of you."

"Two steps ahead?"

"The first one is the water on the ground, and the second one is that I'm keeping one of your arms busy. Therefore you can only take and block my attacks," He explains.

"Sensatsu Suisho [Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death]." The water begins to form into needles. Sasuke jumps in the air, dodging the attack. He throws shuriken at Haku which in turn, the latter jumps away from.

"You're pretty slow," Sasuke appears behind Haku. "Now you can only receive and block my attacks."

Sasuke throws a kuani at Haku's face who dodges in return but then ends up getting kicked away by Sasuke.

"Looks like my speed is better," Sasuke says arrogantly.

"You can't make fun of our team just because we have kids," Kakashi states. "Sasuke is the village of Konoha's top rookie. Sakura is the village's smartest child. The other one likes to show off and is number one in surprising people, the hyperactive ninja Naruto. And, Sora... Sora is our secret."

Sora raises an eyebrow. _Secret? Sounds about right._

Zabuza chuckles, "Haku, do you understand that you're going to get defeated like this?"

"Yes. It's a shame." Haku mutters. "Makyo Hyosho [Secret Technique: Crystal Ice Mirrors]."

Sora purses her lips when Sasuke is suddenly captured in a dome of ice mirrors.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi runs to Sasuke.

"I'm your opponent, remember?" Zabuza blocks him and smirks. "He's a goner now that Haku has used that technique."

Sasuke starts screaming in pain and Sora winces. His kunai lands next to Sakura's feet. Zabuza looks towards the two girls who guard Tazuna, "Kakashi, if you move without thinking, I'll kill the two behind you."

Sakura runs and throws the kunai thinking Sasuke is going to catch it. Haku catches it but it falls when a shuriken is thrown at him. Sora hides her smile as smoke explodes, indicating Naruto's arrival.

She takes this as her chance and flashes over to Sasuke. She quickly begins to heal him as fast as she can, getting each and every gash on his visible body.

"What are you doing in here!?" Sasuke hisses.

"I'm healing you, idiot," She whispers.

"Get out! You're going to get hurt in here, you idiot!"

"I can take care of myself, you on the other hand... " Sora trails off.

He doesn't respond but instead glowers in return.

"The hyperactive ninja that's number one in surprising people... " Haku mutters in the background.

Sora purses her lips. _There are still a lot of gashes left and Haku had to know that I was in here._

"Naruto Uzumaki is here!"

"I'm almost done," Sora whispers. "Do you feel better?"

"Thanks," He reluctantly nods.

Sora leans in and stares at his cheek where he has three long gashes. Sasuke's breath hitches. Sora stares as the green glow in her hands heals his face. _Zabuza must have thrown the shuriken at Naruto._

"If you're worried about Naruto, don't be. He'll be fine," Sora says lightly. "He's the number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja for a reason, so he won't die this easily, right?"

She finishes healing his face and stands up. Sasuke immediately takes out a kunai and throws it at Haku.

He easily dodges it, "I didn't forget about you. I would have liked you to just lie there quietly and have your moment, but I guess that won't happen, will it? Very well, I will finish the match with you first. Naruto, I'll deal with you later."

Sasuke stands up as Haku enters a mirror. He begins to appear in all the mirrors.

_Find the real one._

Sora closes her eyes and focuses. _Found him._

She opens her eyes as needles slash through her. Beside her, Sasuke cries in pain.

"Hey, I came to help you guys," Sora hears Naruto mutter from the other side. "Are you okay?"

"You idiot!" Sasuke yells. "If you're a ninja, be more cautious!"

"What's with your attitude? I came to help, dattebayo!" Naruto defends his actions.

"If you come into the mirror as well... look at Sora... and me, idiot! Damn it!" He curses looking back and forth between the two of us. "I've had it. Forget it, you two idiots!"

Sora's eyes widen slightly. _Wow_ _, someone's starting to care._

"Idiot!?" Naruto glares at Sasuke. "What do you mean idiot, dattebayo!?"

"I don't think now is the time to be fighting!" Sora hisses, annoyed by both of them.

"I'll just have to break the mirrors then!" Sasuke says. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu [Blazing Fireball Techinique]!"

"It won't melt with that kind of firepower," Haku remarks and takes out more needles as the fire disappears, not having done anything.

Naruto makes clones and goes after Haku. They are all defeated. Haku explains part of his technique.

"Damn it. So, what? I can't die here... I still have a dream I need to achieve, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims. "The dream to make to make all the villagers recognize me and become the Hokage!"

"A dream?" Haku mutters and looks up. "It is difficult for me to become a true ninja. If it's possible I do not want to kill you and I do not want to make you kill me. However, if you're going to fight me, I will kill my compassion with a blade and become a true ninja. This bridge is a battleground to the dreams of many people. I will fight for my dream and you will fight for your dream. Please do not hold any grudges. I want to protect an important person. I want to work for him, fight for him, and make his dreams come true. That is my dream. In order to make it come true, I will become a true ninja! I will kill you!"

Sora tries not to frown. _This sounds famliar._

"Haku... " Sora mutters softly. _Please don't_.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Even you, Sora!" Sakura exclaims. "Don't lose to a guy like that!"

"Stop it, Sakura. Don't goad them!" Kakashi scolds Sakura. "Even if there is a one-in-million-chance to overcome that technique, they can't defeat that boy. They still don't have the mental strength to suppress their emotions and kill someone. That boy knows a shinobi's agony quite well. He is different from them."

Zabuza chuckles, "That's correct. A real ninja is not trained in a peaceful village like yours. You can't experience the most important thing to a ninja, the experience of killing, in your village."

"Then... then what are we going to do Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura yells.

"Except," Zabuza continues. "That girl in there with them... Is it just Sora you call her? That girl Sora is just like Haku... in certain areas of comparison."

Sora inhales a sharp breath.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks.

"She's killed man-"

"Zabuza,-" Sora calls out, interrupting him. "-I'd prefer it if you refrained from exposing my personal information."

He laughs in response, "Of course."

"Why do you talk like you know each other?" Sakura questions, suspicious of their interaction.

"Because we do," Haku jumps in. "We're friends."

"What!?"

Sora feels the eyes on her and sighs.

"Are we going to talk all day or fight!?" Sora asks, annoyed with the situation.

"But you're friends with the enemy!" Sakura yells.

"I'll explain everything later!" She yells back. _My patience is wearing thin._

Kakashi starts to pull off up his hitai-ate, but is stopped by Zabuza.

"Even if you say that it's unoriginal, are you still afraid of my Sharingan, Zabuza?" Kakashi taunts him.

"You're not supposed to show your master technique more than one time to another ninja," Zabuza says smugly. "I know all your tricks."

"Be thankful, you're the only one who gets to see this eye more than once," Kakashi says. He looks straight at Zabuza, "And there will not be a third time."

 _Please don't_.

"Even if you can beat me, you can't beat Haku. I've taught him fighting techniques since he was a little boy. I taught him everything I know and he proceeded to improve his own techniques. As a result, he was able to produce results in any difficult situation imaginable. He threw away his belief in a heart and a life. He is a fighting machine labeled as a ninja. On top of that his skills surpass mine. He has that dreadful ability, the kekkei genkai. I got myself an advanced tool. Haku's different from the scraps you carry! Nobody has beaten Haku... with the exception of that girl on your team, but even she had trouble with it!"

"They're not scraps,-" Sora rolls her eyes. "-and I had trouble with it when I was, what, 8?Give me a break."

"Sora!?" They ask in surprise.

**_[flashback start]_ **

_Sora looks down at the human cow who is writhing in pain on the ground. She stucks out her tongue childishly, "Serves you right. Next time don't swing that sword at me or I'll really kill you."_

_"Zabuza!" A boy who looks a few years older than Sora runs next to the cow. Sora narrows her eyes._ **_I didn't sense him at all. He's good at masking his presence._ **

_She starts to walk away until, what looks like, a bunch of mirrors surrounds her. The boy walks into one and appears in the rest._

_Clones?_

_Suddenly needles are coming from each direction slashing Sora's skin. Her eyes widen._ **_This is a kekkei genkai or a jutsu I don't know yet. The first one seems more likely._ **

_She tries to dodge as many needles as she can, but it's nearly impossible. They are coming quickly and from everywhere. Sora looks around and tries to figure out what this is. There has to be some sort of clue._

_She tries not to flinch when the needles come near her face. She shakes her head._ **_You cannot show weakness!_ **

_Enraged, the boy is relentless._

_Sora holds in a scream as she falls backward and the needles dig deep into her skin._ _It feels like she's been in here for hours, not minutes. Black dots start to enter her vision._ **_I can't._ **

_"Don't give up," He softly smiles down at her and offers her a hand. "You are stronger thank you think."_

_She grabs his hand only to realize that she is touching air._ **_He isn't really here._ **

_"Don't give up. You are stronger than you think. You are stronger than you think._ **_You are stronger than you think._ ** _" His words echo through her head._

_"No!" She stands up._ **_I still need to do things. I'm not going to give up now. I'm not going to die by senbon needles and I'm certainly not going to die looking like this._ **

_She looks up at the boy and his reflections which glare back at her._

_Sora's eyes widen._ **_Reflections, they're reflections, not clones! They're mirroring him, so I have to find the real boy!_ **

_She closes her eyes and concentrates, ignoring the needles._ **_His attacks are beginning to slightly slow down. So, this jutsu takes up a lot of his chakra? The longer I stay in here, the easier it will be to break this jutsu or have him cancel it. I just have to wait until he is slow enough to where I can detect his moments._ **

**_Just a bit longer._ **

**_Find the real one. The real one._ **

_Sora's eyes snap open and she throws a kunai which skims past his foot in mid-jump. A piece of cloth falls into the air._ **_I'm on the right track. He's still fast, but I can sense his movements now._ **

_He enters a mirror and then jumps out._

_Sora throws kunai and shuriken at him. One hits his arm._ **_Just another round and I'll have him._ **

_The boy doubles the number of needles and strucks her harder than the first time._

_Sora smirks, ignoring the pain, "Wrong move."_

_She infuses them with a higher amount of chakra, and this time aims not only for the boy but also the mirrors. She runs to him and kicks him in the face. One by one, each mirror collapses._ **_I think it has more to do with how the boy's chakra is low than the kunai and shuriken._ ** **** **_Or maybe it was both._ **

_Sora looks at the boy who is now on the floor. He is exhausted and so is she._

_"Woah, what happened to you!?"_

_Sora looks up at the familiar voice and sees four familiar figures. She grins weakly, "Haven't seen you in a while."_

_"I leave for a week and I come to find you covered in blood. Does this happen all the time when I'm gone?"_

_"Not all the time, D-" A movement makes her stop talking. She flashes in front of the boy before he can hurt him._

_The boy is covering Zabuza, as if to protect him._

_"I'm done playing with them," Sora claps happily."Let's head back."_

_"You're going to let them live?" He asks, looking straight at her in the eye._

_"They've become boring. I don't like boring things." She says disinterested. "Now, shall we go?"_

_As they walk away, the four begin to follow her. She jumps into his arms and sighs, "You're carrying me."_

_"You're getting blood on my clothes."_

_"Too bad," She yawns._ **_I definitely have to train twice as hard once we get back. Something like this can't happen again._ **

_Sora looks around the person's shoulder and stares at the boy. He is helping Zabuza stand up. She smiles._ **_He was a worthy opponent because he's, sort of, like me._ **

**_[flashback end.]_ **

"It seems you do not know your own teammate very well. Yes... Sora. Even if she's on your side, I doubt she'd kill Haku," Zabuza says smirking. "She can't kill someone who's a mirror image of herself."

"Sora?" Kakashi asks and Sora feels them all staring at her.

_' He's just like me.' Things have changed and they should know that. It doesn't matter who's like me. The old me._

"I'm totally different from that person in the past," Sora stares straight at the masked boy."If Haku tries to kill anyone of you, if it comes down to that, friend or foe, regardless, I'll stop him before he even attempts to. I promise you on my life."

"How can we trust you!? You're friends with the enemy for-"

"Sakura,-" Naruto, who's been oddly quiet, interrupts her and smiles. "We can trust her. She promised."

Sakura doesn't retaliate.

Sora looks over to Haku. _"I gave you a choice. I told you, so why_ _?"_

He doesn't respond.

She sighs. _Things never go the way I want them to, do they?_


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto breaks the awkward silence, "Alright, just because I screwed up the first time doesn't mean that I'm going to quit! I'll try as many times as I need to, believe it!"

He performs the Kage Bushin no Jutsu [Shadow Clone Technique] and his clones go after Haku. Haku easily defeats them just like the first time, but this time he is a tiny bit slower.

Sora eyes him. _We've been in here for a while. He won't be able to keep this up that long..._

Naruto tries once again and Sasuke kicks water in the air.

"You still don't understand that it's futile?" Haku throws more needles.

"It seems even when the scraps attack in numbers they can't defeat him," Zabuza brags. "Haku really is the best tool."

"There's nothing more boring than hearing someone brag," Kakashi pulls up his protector to use his Sharingan. "Let's begin."

"Wait up, let me say one more thing. I didn't simply get defeated by you in the last battle. I made Haku observe the battle as he hid. Haku is smart as well. With his analyzation skills, he can create a counter for any move he sees just once. I've been eager to copy what you said, 'Let me just tell you that the same technique won't against me twice,' was it?"

The mist begins to thicken.

"Yo," Sora calls to Naruto and Sasuke. "I know how to break this, bu-"

"How!?"

_"I'm going to need you to distract him for me. I need a bit of time to focus, so that I can find him within the mirrors. The last time I was in here it took me quite a while, but it shouldn't take long this time... hopefully. Cover for each other, not for me, got it? I've already gone through this, much worse last time, so I'll be fine."_

Sasuke and Naruto nod at her.

Sora closes her eyes as the needles graze them. _You already know where he is. What are you doing?_

Naruto and Sasuke begin their attacks. Sora hears Naruto try to run out and Sasuke groan. Naruto and Sasuke yelp in pain as the needles strike them.

 _Sorry._ Sora purses her lips, thinking to herself. _I can't help you guys yet. Not until Sasuke..._

"Just a bit more!" She says.

This time Sasuke dodges the needles and yells at Naruto to get up. Sora finally looks at Haku.

"Naruto, don't faint! I can't cover you any longer!" Sasuke looks around for Haku who has now disappeared.

"I don't need your help, datte... bayo," Naruto falls and faints.

Sasuke grabs Naruto and moves to a different spot. He looks up with his new eyes.

_The Sharingan._

Haku soon realizes he is going to lose, not by Sora but by Sasuke, and begins to advance toward Naruto.

Sora flashes in front of Sasuke and takes the blow from Haku on purpose. She kicks him away with a little extra force.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me," Sora pouts and takes out a kunai. "You didn't really think I was going to stand and do absolutely nothing, did you?"

"I hoped that you would," Haku stands up and dusts himself off. "I thought you weren't going to attack."

"The moment you stood on the bridge and the moment you attacked my friendswas the moment that we became enemies. You, of all people, should have known that. You should understand that I'm your biggest problem now," She smirks. "Besides, I don't have to kill you guys, because someone else will."

"I understand," He nods. "Please forgive me and do not hold a grudge against me as we are both serious now."

Haku throws needles at her. Sora dodges a few.

He appears in front of her, "Something's not right here. You said we're enemies, right?" His needles hit her kunai. "Yet, you're not even using an ounce of your full strength. I wonder if it's because you don't needto-" He kicks her stomach, "-if you don't wantto-" He grabs her hair. "-or if you _can't_. You have been rather pale each time I've seen you."

Sora kicks him away. He turns into water as he hits the mirror.

"Do your friends not know that you get sick when you don't take care of yourself?" Haku asks.

Knowing Sasuke can hear, Sora glares at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He sighs, "I thought so." He appears behind her. "But let me tell you that, whatever you chose, it was a grave mistake since you know that I know your weakness."

Needles pierce into Sora's neck and soon all over her body.

"Don't die, idiot," Sora says to Sasuke, whose eyes are wide. "D-Don't worry, it's just temp..."

Sora falls backward. Sasuke, carrying Naruto, catches her before the needles dig into her skin. _Well, isn't this familiar? Except this time, I'm not going to get up. Ahhh, this sucks._

Sora's eyes fall shut as Sasuke turns to continue his fight against Haku.

**_[_ ** _Sora looks around in the dark abyss. Oh no._

**_"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" A voice thunders from above the girl._ **

_Sora cringes and avoids his eyes. Staring at the grass, she speaks up,"Yes, Kuzuryu?"_

**_"Why are you here!?"_ **

_"Because I fainted?" Her statement comes out sounding more like a question. She looks behind him and sees that Kiryu and Ryujin are there._

**_"Do not act innocent with me! Why did you faint? By senbon needles, especially! I saw what happened and I know that you knew that was a water clone!" He roars angrily. "Do you need me to get out there and-"_ **

_"No! No, no, no, you don't have to do that!" She cuts him off. "I had to faint! So that the boy, Sasuke, could get his-"_

**_"We both know that is not the true reason." He says in a more calm tone, which is worse than his yelling. "You don't want to see that boy and swordsman die, do you? You are becoming weak."_ **

_"That's not it!" She hisses at him. "That boy had to get his eyes. If not, I would hav-"_

**_Ryujin jumps in the conversation, "Father, there is a possibility that it could be because she hasn't been eating nor sleeping."_ **

_Sora glares murderously at the boy,"Thanks for adding more fuel to the fire, Ryujin."_

_Sora huffs and waits for more scolding. When the scolding doesn't come, Sora looks up at Kuzuryu who seems to be deep in thought. Sora purses her lips._

**_He stares down at her, "Is that true?"_ **

_"Yes," She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. "It came back and I've been thinking a lot about it. It won't happen again."_

**_"Fine, I'll believe you just this once. I'm sending you back now, after all that show hasn't ended yet." He smiles dryly. "The next time I see you, it better not be similar to this. And don't forget to take care of yourself."_ **

_"Of course." She nods solemnly._ **_]_ **

Sora feels her senses come back. Not only that, but a huge amount of chakra.

**_The Kyuubi chakra._ **

Sora doesn't open her eyes as she hears the mirrors start to break one by one. _Naruto must have realized what condition Sasuke and I are in._

"You're the boy from before... " Naruto says, once Haku's mask breaks off.

"Why did you stop? I killed two important friends of yours, but you can't kill me?"

Naruto punches him, still holding himself back.

"Where did that energy of yours go? You can't defeat me like that," Haku says. "Were they not important to you? There are those who have the wrong idea. They fail to defeat an enemy that needs to be defeated, show them mercy instead, and decide not to take their life... If you ask me, doing something like that is not showing mercy. Do you know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing that you're not needed by anyone?"

"What are you trying to say, dattebayo?" Naruto asks.

"Zabuza does not need a weak ninja," Haku says. "You stole my reason to exist."

Sora's heart drops. _Please don't._

**_Oh, please do._ **

"Why...? Why do you fight for that guy!? He gets money from bad guys and does evil things! Is that no-brow the only important person you have, dattebayo!?" Naruto yells.

"I had people that were important to me a long time ago. My parents... I was born in a small village of the Country of the Water, where the snow piled up deep. All we did was farm, and we were poor, but my father and mother were happy with it. I was happy. They were really kind parents, but when I first took notice of my surroundings, something happened," Haku explains.

"Something happened? What happened, dattebayo?"

"This blood... My father killed my mother, and tried to kill me. Kirigakure has experienced many civil wars, and those who possessed kekkei genkai were hated. It is passed down from parent to child, or grandparent to grandchild. It's a special ability or technique that runs in the family. Because of the special abilities they possessed, the families were used in many disputes and the country itself feared them to be the harbingers of disasters and wars. After the wars, those families hid their abilities and lived on, because only death awaited them if their secret was revealed. ... Sora and your other friend must have had a hard time. Those who possess a kekkei genkai are feared by everyone. My mother possessed a kekkei genkai. She kept it a secret and married my father, and must have believed that an ordinary life would continue for a while... No, forever... but my father found out about our secret. When I came to, I realized that I killed my own father. And at that time I thought of myself as... No, I had to think of myself as being... I realized that that was the most painful thing one could feel," Haku said.

"The most painful thing one could feel?"

Sora clenches her hands. _The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world._

"The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world. You said to me, 'I want to become the number one ninja in my village, and make everyone recognize me.' When someone who accepts you from the bottom of their heart appears, that person should become the most important person to you. Zabuza knew that I was from a family with the kekkei genkai and raised me. He wanted this ability that everyone else hated. I was happy... " Haku whispers. "I'm sorry, Zabuza. I couldn't be the tool that you wished for me to be. Naruto, please... killme."

As the mist begins to disappear, Sora stands up. She hears growls and electric sounds.

"Please kill me," Haku repeats. "Why are you hesitating?"

"I can't believe that stupid story! Weapon? Tool? You call a person like that an important person?" Naruto yells angrily. "You're okay with that!?"

Sora stares. **You don't understand anything.**

"Is that wrong? What's wrong with that? Zabuza had hopes for me. He needed me. But I have lost the purpose that made me, me. Zabuza will no longer need me. That's why I'm asking you to kill me... Now, hurry." Haku commands.

"I don't understand!" Naruto exclaims. "Is remaining strong the only reason you have for staying in this world!? You could have made people recognize you through something else other than fighting!"

"The day I met you in the forest, I felt that you were like me. You should understand. I'm sorry that I have to soil your hands," Haku apologizes.

"Is that... " Naruto asks. "Is that the only way?"

"Yes."

"If I met you somewhere else, we might have been friends," Naruto runs towards Haku with a kunai.

"Haku... it appears that you're still needed," Sora says softly, knowing that the boy can hear her.

Haku looks up and stops Naruto, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't die yet."

_Please don't._

"Take care of yourself," Haku's voice whispers quietly and Sora shuts her eyes knowing that it is meant for her. "And, thank you."

"No, thank you," She mutters softly. "Your fight is over. Goodbye, Haku."

Sora flashes a few feet away from Kakashi and Zabuza. Ice comes out of the ground, in front of Zabuza.

Sora watches as Kakashi's electric-filled hand comes closer and closer to Haku.

Everything seems like it's in slow motion as Kakashi's hand impales Haku's heart.

A few drops of blood splatters on Sora's face. _Haku's blood._

"Zabuza... " Haku utters out. Zabuza's eyes widen.

_Please don't._

"Your future is death?" Zabuza chuckles. "You're wrong again, Kakashi."

_Please don't._

Sora closes her eyes. _Please don't. Just please, somehow, don't die._

Her eyes open and stare at the lifeless boy in front of her. Haku is dead.

_Haku is dead._

**_Please don't._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haku :[


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto, seeing Sora, runs over to her, "Sora, you're alive!"

His relieved expression leaves his face once he turns to see what the girl is staring at.

"Splendid, Haku! I sure picked something nice!" Zabuza begins to swing down his sword. "He gave me this great opportunity! I guess he was useful until the very end!"

Grabbing Naruto by the collar of his jacket, Sora jumps them a few feet away. Kakashi also grabs Haku's lifeless body and jumps away before Zabuza can cut them in half.

"So you were able to dodge that because Haku's dead," He states as his sword hits the floor. "I guess he didn't help that much."

"You bastard, dattebayo!" Naruto yells, trying to make his way over to him. Sora holds him back.

"Naruto, you stay there and watch!" Kakashi orders.

"Naruto? Naruto, you're okay?! Where's Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura appears and runs over to them. "Naruto, where's Sasuke-kun!?"

Naruto avoids her eyes. Sakura's hopeful and cheerful expression evaporates once she realizes why Naruto doesn't answer.

"Kakashi, you don't have time to look away!" Zabuza runs towards him. Kakashi kicks him away.

Sakura and Tazuna run to Sasuke. She sits next to him and touches his face. A few seconds later, she begins to cry and talk out loud.

"Don't," Sora speaks up before Sakura can bend down and hug the boy who she believes to be dead.

Sora's voice sounds oddly different.

The pink-haired turns around and glares at her with tears in her eyes, "Don't tell me what to do! This is all yourfault! Sasuke-kun's dead because of you! Didn't you say you would kill that boy before he would hurt any of us!?"

Sora looks at her in the eyes, "And I kept my promise. I said 'If Haku tries tokill _,_ nothurt _,_ anyone of you, I'll stop him before he even attempts to. Haku wouldn't have killed any of you. Sasuke is in the state that Zabuza was in, because Haku wanted that. Sasuke has no pulse, but he is still alive and if you hug him you will put him in more pain than he is already in."

"He's still alive!?" Naruto and Sakura ask.

Sora looks away and nods, "Yes, he is. He'll wake up soon. Like I did."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, the boy begins to regain consciousness.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeals as he slowly sits up. Sora turns back to the two that are fighting.

"Damn it!" Zabuza says, being beaten by Kakashi.

"In the state you are in now, you can't win," Kakashi appears behind Zabuza.

"What did you say?"

"You don't understand the true meaning of being strong," Kakashi states and takes out two kunai. "Therefore, you cannot win. Farewell, demon."

Zabuza swings his sword backward and Kakashi stabs him in the arms instead. He jumps away, "Now you can't use your arms or form seals anymore."

Sora slightly stiffens when she feels a new presence on the bridge. Looking up, a small man steps onto the bridge.

"Looks like you got beaten pretty badly," Gato chuckles. "I'm disappointed, Zabuza."

There is a whole crowd of henchmen behind him.

"Gato.... Why are you here?" Zabuza narrows his eyes. "And what is with those subordinates?"

"We had a little change in plans," Gato laughs and Sora purses her lips tightly as her hands clench into fists. _I want to kill him_. "I'm sorry Zabuza, but you're going to die here. It's too bad, had you ninja just killed each other, it would have saved me trouble and money. And you, Zabuza, call yourself the Demon of Kirigakure? You're just a cute devil if you ask me."

The people behind Gato laugh.

Zabuza glares at Gato, "Kakashi, I'm sorry, but the battle ends here. Since I don't have a reason to kill Tazuna, I have lost the reason to fight you."

Kakashi nods in agreement, "Yeah, you're right."

Sora's hands fly to the handle of her sword as Gato starts walking up to Haku.

He inches closer and closer to Haku, "Oh yes, I owe this guy a favor... for gripping my hand until it broke!"

"Don't you dare try to touch him!" Sora flashes over and hold's Gato's foot in her hand. She pulls him over before he can touch Haku. The short man falls backward and his cane rolls to the other side. Sora looms over him, her sword extends itself and touches his neck, "Haku should have done more than just break your filthy hand."

"Sora!" The girl ignores Kakashi.

Her eyes flame brightly as she stares down at the small man, "Surely you recognize who I am?"

"Y-you... " His eyes widen behind his shades. "You're..."

"Oh, so you do recognize me," Sora's glare dissolves and she smiles brightly as his eyes widen in fear. "That's too bad! I was hoping that I'd be able to refresh your memory."

One of his henchmen moves forward toward the two.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you," The girl says, a melody in her voice. "If you're not careful, I might accidentally make the wrong move and slit your boss's throat."

He continues to move forward.

Her smile disappears, "Do you think that I'm joking?" She pushes her sword in just enough to draw out some of blood from Gato's neck.

"STOP! Stay right there," Gato yells and lets out a shaky breath. "Stay right there."

The bridge is so silent that you can hear a pin drop. His minion pauses and looks down to Gato and then up to her. He unsurely inches closer.

"I don't know whether you're stupid,-" Sora's voice lowers dangerously and he stops. "-or stubborn. If you don't stay put, I will kill your boss, you, and your friends behind you in less than five minutes. I'm not one to show mercy to people who cross me. Your boss is pissing himself for a reason, so I would suggest you stop right there before you cross me even more than you already have."

He slowly backs away and Sora smiles, "Good choice."

"Now, then," Sora's eyes travel back to Gato's terrified face. "You. I should kill you. Should I press down harder on your throat and see how far your filthy blood will fly out? I could slowly gouge out your eyeballs, cut out your tongue, cut you in half, cut you in pieces," Sora's dry laugh echoes against the silent bridge. "The list is really endless, isn't it?"

"Sora... " Naruto trails off in the background.

"But the best, the absolute best,-" Sora crouches down closer to him so that only he can hear her. "-would be _that_ , wouldn't it?"

His eyes widen in utter terror.

"For what you did to _my_ people, to us, to everyone who had to suffer because of you, I should kill you... " Sora trails off and her voice goes dull. Sora speaks up louder, meeting Zabuza's gaze, "I should kill you... but I won't. I won't because it's not my fight. Today, I'm not the one who should kill you,he is."

"I don't need to," Zabuza meets her stare evenly. "Haku was just a tool for me."

"Bastard!" Naruto yells, running forward. Kakashi holds him back. "What the hell are you saying!? Why don't you care about him!? He was on your side, right, dattebayo!?"

"Shut up, kid," Zabuza mutters. "Haku is already dead."

"You really don't feel anything about what he did?! You were with him for a long time, right?!" Naruto argues.

"Like how Gato used me, I was also just using Haku," Zabuza speaks lowly. "I said this before, we ninja are just tools. I wanted his abilities, not him. I have no regrets."

Sora can feel her anger worsen.

"Do you really mean that?" Naruto asks softly.

"Yes."

"No, you don't," Sora snaps. "Stop lying and face your feelings, Zabuza!"

"Stop it, Naruto, Sora. We don't have to fight him anymore. Besides-" Kakashi holds Naruto's shoulder which the boy quickly shakes off.

"Shut up! He's still my enemy! He... Haku really liked you! He really, really liked you! And you really don't think anything of him?! Do you really... really not think anything of him?! When a person becomes as strong as you, do they start to think like that...? He... He sacrificed his life for you! He couldn't even see his own dream," Naruto cries. "Dying as a tool... is just... just... too painful."

"Zabuza," Sora speaks up softly. "You know... you know what Haku was to you and it was not just a tool so don't _,_ for his sake, don't let him die that way."

"Don't say anymore," Zabuza mutters, tears coming out of his eyes. "Haku... not only did he hurt his heart to fight for me, but he hurt his heart for you guys when he fought you too. I know. He was too kind. I'm glad we were able to fight you as your final opponents. It was just like you said. Ninja are human, too. They might not be able to become a tool without emotions. I lose," Zaubza turns to Naruto. "Give me your kunai."

Naruto throws his weapon and Zabuza catches it with his mouth.

Sora looks back down at Gato who is visibly trembling, "Scared because theyaren't here, aren't you? I can see why they dropped you. You're a piece of garbage who doesn't deserve to live or die. I hope you suffer wherever you're going."

Sora brings back her foot and kicks Gato back to his goons. He scrambles up and limps his way behind them, "Kill them all! Except for that girl!Capture that little bitch!"

Zabuza runs forward and prepares himself to fight.

"Idiot, do you think you can beat so many on your own?" One minion asks.

Zabuza runs, slashing as many goons as he can. He reaches Gato and stabs him, but is then stabbed with multiple spears in his back.

"If you want to go where your friend is that badly, go by yourself!" Gato cries in pain.

"Unfortunately, I don't intend to go to the same place as Haku," Zabuza stands up.

"What?" Gato yells. "Don't act so tough! If I die, you die!"

"Yes, but we won't go where Haku is, you're going to hell... with me! It's no big deal though. The Demon of the Hidden Village of the Mist can become a real demon if he dies and goes to hell! Look forward to it, I'll let you see if I'm really a cute devil or not in hell!" Zabuza stabs Gato four more times. He then falls into the water.

**_Trash._ **

Zabuza walks forward to Haku's body but falls from exhaustion. Sora stares at him as a sad smile appears on her face.

"Oi, you guys are feeling too safe. Damn ninja, you killed our boss! Now we have to attack the town and steal all the valuables!" The minions start running forward to fight. They stop when an arrow lands at their feet. A crowd of villagers ready to defend their land waits behind Inari.

"Anyone who gets any closer to this island will die facing the force of this island!" An old man next to Inari yells.

Inari grins, "Heroes are supposed to come late!"

Naruto makes clones and Kakashi does as well.

"Shall we begin?" The Kakashi clones ask. The minions run toward the boat and leave out of fright.

Sora walks over to Zabuza. Kakashi follows.

"Looks like it's done," Zabuza states, still facing the floor.

Sora begins pulling out the spears and swords pressed into his back, "So it appears."

"Let's get you over to Haku now," Sora slightly smiles as Kakashi carries him. As they walk over to Haku, it begins to snow.

Sora touches the small flakes that turn into water. _Haku._

"Thanks, Kakashi," Zabuza says as Kakashi lays him next to Haku. Kakashi walks back to the other three. "And thank you, girl, for everything. This time you found good friends. Keep them."

Sora laughs lightly, "I should keep them, shouldn't I? Say hi to Haku for me, I'm sure you'll see each other."

He laughs dryly, "I don't think that's possible. Wherever Haku goes, I won't."

"You will," Sora says firmly. "I believe that. Thank you for giving me the chance to meet you two. You did good. Your fight is over, Zabuza."

"We've been together all this time... So I'll die next to you..." Sora hears Zabuza say to Haku as she walks away and stands next to Kakashi.

The sun begins to shine through the dreary sky. Sora wraps her arms around herself and stares at the two.

"He..." Naruto sniffles. "He was born in a village where a lot of snow fell."

"Really? He was pure white like the snow," Kakashi says. "You can go there, Zabuza, together."

 _Yes, together_. Sora closes her eyes.

_Together._

**彡** **彡** **彡**

Once Zabuza dies, they take his and Haku's body to a nearby empty hill that Tazuna informs them of. They are now buried together. Side by side is Haku's broken mask and Zabuza's sword.

Naruto silently stands next to Sora as they stare at their graves from a few feet away.

"I was wondering Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura speaks. "Does a ninja really have to be the way they say a ninja should be?"

"Ninja are not supposed to seek their reason to exist," Kakashi answers. "It's important that they exist as a tool. That idea exists in Konohagakure as well."

"Does becoming a true ninja really mean that?" Naruto questions. "I... kind of... don't like that, datttebayo."

Sasuke looks at Kakashi, "Do you think so too?"

He ponders, "Well, no. That's why ninja unconsciously suffer from that idea. Like Zabuza and Haku did."

"All right, I've decided!" Naruto explains. "I'm going to follow my own 'ninja way'! I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not not going to regret anything, dattebayo!"

_Not regret anything, huh?_

"If you'll excuse me," Sora mutters, walking closer to the graves.

"Eh, Sora?" Naruto asks. "What are you doing?"

Sora ignores their curious stares and continues forward. Once directly in front of both graves, she sits down on her knees.

Naruto follows her and repeats her movements. He sits himself to her right, "Sora? What are you doing?"

Sora feels the other three shift closer and suppresses her annoyance.

"There is a tradition in my country and clan," Sora explains. "When one has finished life, we bow, tell them that their fight is over, and thank them. If we can, we do it before death and then once again after death. Konohagakure has the K.I.A. stone and my country has this. It's our way of sincerely honoring them."

"Can I do it, too, dattebayo?" Naruto asks.

Sora's eyes meet his, "This is one of my culture's traditions. It's important to me which is why I'm doing it. You don't have to do it just because I'm doing it."

"I didn't know Haku or Zabuza as well as you," Naruto meets her gaze equally. "But I would like to honor them for the time that I knew them if that's okay."

Sora's heart squeezes. _Naruto's gaze is so serious, so kind, so sincere._

"Of course, it's okay," She whispers softly and lets the smallest of smiles appear on her face. He grins in response. "Alright, then. We're already on our knees, so now-"

Sora stops in the middle of her sentence when another person joins Naruto and her. He sits himself down to her left.

"Sasuke?" Sora asks curiously, staring at him. _This has to be a joke._

"He purposely missed vital spots. He didn't kill me when he could have," Sasuke says shortly, not meeting her gaze. "The least I could do is this."

"Yes!" Sakura says, settling down beside Sasuke. "He didn't kill Sasuke, so I should thank him as well."

"Well," Kakashi follows last. "Zabuza was a worthy opponent."

Sora stares at them in a daze. _They're all..._

"So," Sasuke clears his throat, "What do we do?"

"Right," Sora shakes her head and faces forward. "We're already on our knees, so then we bow and honor them."

Sora bows down the farthest that she can and she closes her eyes, "Your fight is over. Thank you."

_Thank you, Haku, Zabuza._

The others follow Sora's movements. In unison, they repeat her words.

_"Your fight is over. Thank you."_

Sora straightens herself up as do they. She stands and so do they.

"Well..." Sora trails off. "That's it."

"We should get going," Kakashi says. "The sun is beginning to set."

They start to make their way to Tazuna's house. Naruto is trying to gain Sakura's attention who was, in turn, trying to get Sasuke's attention.

Sora turns to Kakashi, "I want to train for a bit so I'll be in the forest. I'll be back before midnight, alright?"

"Okay," Kakashi stares at her. "But, are you alright?"

"Yes," Sora immediately answers. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No, it's nothing... " Kakashi tears his gaze away from hers. "We're leaving in the morning so be sure to wake up early."

Sora nods and steals a final glance at the now far away graves. The sun sets. _Goodbye, Haku-san and Zabuza-san._

Sora wanders far away into the forest, making her way to the clearing. Seconds, minutes, maybe an hour passes until Sora can feel herself hurting. Her heart starts racing as she hurries past the trees.

_I need to get away._

Everything around her is a blur. Once she feels far enough, she stops in a sea of trees.

_It's starting._

Sora closes her eyes and brings her hands to her head.

**_You really are heartless, aren't you?_ **

_No, I'm not._

**_You know you are._ **

_I'm not._

**_You are._ **

Sora's hands grip her arms tightly. _I am not!_

**_There you go lying to yourself again. To think they called you their friend. What a_ ** **_great_ ** **_friend you are._ **

_I am their friend._

**_You're not anyone's friend._ **

Sora covers her face.

**_You let them die right in front of your eyes. In front of your ugly and ruthless eyes._ **

Sora frantically shakes her head. _No._

**_You could have saved them, yet you_ ** **_chose to_ ** **_let them die._ **

Sora pulls her hair in frustration. _I did not!_

**_You're right, you didn't just let them die. You killed them. Just like you killed him. Just like-_ **

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Her breathing becomes ragged and her body starts to shake. "Get out."

**_You killed them._ **

"No, I didn't," She whispers. "I didn't."

**_You killed them and you know it. It's your fault. Everything is always your fault._ **

"I hate this!" Sora yells. "This isn't my fault! It's _your_ fault! I hate you!"

**_I am you. You are me. If I killed them, you killed them._ **

"I didn't!" Sora punches the dirt over and over again. "I didn't! I didn't! I didn't! I didn't!"

A hand suddenly grabs her arms.

"Let go of me!" Sora wriggles away. The person doesn't let go. "I said, let go!"

"That's enough," He says.

Sora looks up and finds herself gazing into onyx-colored eyes. She quickly drops her gaze to the ground to avoid their stare.

She freezes when she feels a familiar heat in her eyes. She brings her hands to touch her face. Her eyes widen. _I'm crying._

Sora closes her eyes and struggles away. _I can't let him see me cry. I can't let him see how vulnerable, how weak, I am._

"Let go of me... please," Sora's voice breaks. " _Please_ , let go of me."

"Not until you've calmed down."

**_Even he knows you killed them._ **

"Did I... " Tears slowly stream down her face. "Did I really kill them?"

**_You did._ **

Sora buries her face in her hands to cover her face, "I- I could have saved them! They could have still been alive! Haku would have been with Zabuza like always, but instead I let them die! I killedthem!" Sora cries and sobs. "I killed them! It's all my fault! It's always been _my_ fault! This is just like what happened with them!"

"It's my fault," She feels light-headed. "I'm a horrible person."

**_You should already know this._ **

He begins to say something, but Sora ignores it. Her vision blurs, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

Her eyes shut.

_I am so sorry._

**_No, you're not._ **


	16. Chapter 16

Sora feels something soft and fuzzy on her face. _It tickles._

Sora hides in her laughter and swats the soft thing away.

"Ouch," A voice mutters.

_Wait, a voice?_

The girl's eyes slowly blink open and she finds herself staring at something silver. She looks down and realizes that Kakashi is carrying her.

_Did I fall asleep?_

The past events hit her in the face. Remembering what had happened, embarrassment floods through her. Her eyes fly to the raven-haired boy who is currently walking a few feet ahead of the group.

 _Of course, Sasuke just had to be the one to see me._ Sora grimaces. _No one had ever seen me like that except for-_

"Sora!" Naruto yells once he realizes that his friend is awake. Sasuke and Sakura stare at her.

"Hi," She smiles.

"Sora, how do you feel dattebayo!?" Naruto runs over to her.

"I feel fine," She jumps off of Kakashi and lands next to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei sent Sasuke to go get you and he brought you back from the forest and you were passed out! You've been passed out for two days! Kakashi-sensei said that it was because you were tired from training and everything!" Naruto exclaims. "I was worried about you, dattebayo!"

 _Woah, two days? Yikes._ Sora glances over to Sasuke. _So, he didn't tell them the truth... but did he tell Kakashi?_

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine, I just have to eat and sleep better," Sora pokes his forehead and glances at their surroundings. "By the way, isn't this the path we took to get to the Country of Waves? So we left already?"

"Yeah, dattebayo!"

"You should have woken me up," Sora sighs. "It's rude of me to leave without saying goodbye."

"Hehe, sorry." Naruto suddenly brings a fist to his head. "Oh, yeah! Inari told me to tell you 'Thank you for keeping your promise.' And Tazuna said he would keep an eye out for what you told him about. I'm not really sure what they meant, dattebayo."

"Really?" Sora's eyes suddenly widen. "I left my backpack!"

"Ah, I have it here." Kakashi hands it to her.

"Oh," Sora grabs it and avoids his eyes. "Thanks."

As they continue, Sora can feel two stares following after her.

 _This is awkward._ A sudden thought occurs to her and she contemplates on whether or not to say it. _Should I? It would help._ ** _It's not like they would care. It's not like they actually need to know anything_** _. I need them to trust me._ ** _You need him to trust you._** _It's better to anyway._

"Because of this encounter with Zabuza and Haku," Sora kicks a pebble and watches it roll into the forest. "I've realized that none of you actually know anything about me, which is kind of unfair and, in a way, rude since I think we've gotten to the point where we're somewhat close. So if you'd like to you can ask me a few questions. You don't have to obviously, it's only if you want to."

After a sort of five-second awkward silence, Kakashi is the first one to speak up which surprises Sora. _I thought Naruto would have been the first one to ask me something._

"Why does-..." Kakashi suddenly cuts himself off and ponders after another few seconds. "When is your birthday?"

Sora hides her curiosity. _He had obviously changed his question and to my birthday of all things. What had he really wanted to ask?_

"The 23rd of July," Sora answers, not bothering to get worked up over it.

"That's Sasuke-kun's birthday!" Sakura exclaims. "You were born on Sasuke's birthday!? Are you older than him!?"

"What a coincidence," Sora says softly. Not meeting Sasuke's stare, Sora stares at his jacket, "How old are you turning in July?"

Just as he is about to reply, Sakura jumps in.

"He's turning 13!" She answers for him.

"We'll be the same age, then," Sora answers. "Next question?"

"What country are you from?" Sasuke asks.

Sora's eyes briefly fly over to Kakashi before she answers, "Well, I was wondering when someone was going to finally ask. I come from the Country of the Sky."

"Woah, I've never heard of it, but that sounds so cool, dattebayo!"

Sora smiles at Naruto's obliviousness.

"The Country of the Sky?" Sasuke's eyes widen. "Isn't that the country that fell during the Second Shinobi World War?"

"Thought to have fallen," Sora corrects. "What fell was a subsidiary of our land and not the actual country. We're very much up and running with our own ninja village, but no one outside of it would know since we've always been isolated, more so than ever since the war. You wouldn't be able to find it without knowing someone from there."

"Isn't that the country that tried to wage war against Konoha and the Country of Fire?" Sakura asks.

"Maybe if you had read a little more of your history book, you'd know that it was a war that Konoha and the Country of Fire started," Sora says indifferently as Sakura glares. "But yes, someone stupid in our government at the time thought it'd be fun to see what Konoha could do so they partook in the war without permission. Besides that incident, we've always been a very peaceful and prosperous country."

"Still, how could Lord Hokage let someone like that into Konoha?" Sakura asks suspiciously. "How could he let you become a ninja for our country knowing that?"

Sora slightly narrows her eyes at the pinkette's tone. _Why does she sound like... ?_

"Lord Hokage knows exactly who I am and where I'm from," Sora says. "He's the one who called me to Konoha. If you have a problem with that, you can talk to him about it yourself."

Sakura turns to the silent silver-haired jonin, "Is that true, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi laughs awkwardly, not wanting to get caught up between the two girls, "Yes, it is. I've also known who Sora was from the very first day I met her."

Sasuke speaks up, "So, why are you in Konoha?"

Sora sighs, "My... mother was born in Konohagakure. My father in Soragakure. You can see where I get my name from. But point being, I'm a link between the two villages and the Hokage wants to use that link in order to improve relations between the two countries and ninja villages."

"How's that possible?" Sakura asks incredulously. "If the Country of the Sky is an isolationist country? How did your parents meet and how are you here?"

"Just because we are an isolationist country diplomatically that doesn't mean villagers can't go out," Sora purses her lips. "My father met her one day while he was out exploring. They fell in love. They had me. I'm here because both the Hokage and Sorakage want this to work."

"Wow!" Naruto's eyes are shining as he looks at Sora. "You're amazing, Sora! Right, guys!?"

Sakura scoffs, "A-Anyways, why were your eyes a different color yesterday?" Sakura questions, changing the subject. "They were like a bright, bright red. It was kind of scary."

_It sounds like she's trying to..._

"Oh, so you noticed. My eyes can sometimes change color based on my emotions," Sora explains half of the truth. "I believe my original eye color is a greyish onyx. It depends and it's kind of hereditary. Next question?"

"How did you know Haku and Zabuza, dattebayo?" Naruto, who seems so impressed by his friend, stares at her with sparkles in her eyes. "Did you meet them on some sort of cool mission!?"

"No, no," Sora laughs. "I met them a few years ago while I was just traveling. I passed by some kind of house and it turns out that's where they were staying. Zabuza must have thought I was a spy or something of the sort and tried to kill me. I defeated him easily enough and was about to leave when ice mirrors containing a young boy suddenly surrounded me. I hadn't sensed anyone at all, so I was surprised. It wasn't until a little while after that that I realized it was a kekkei genkai and got the gist of it."

"In the end, I did escape the thing but we were both exhausted. It didn't help when someone else appeared to... hurt them, but with the energy I had left I stopped the person from doing so. A few months later we encountered each other again, but this time I was injured and ended up passing out in front of them which led them to taking care of me for a few days as a repayment for the time I helped them. After that, we somehow kept on crossing paths and soon Haku regarded me as a friend," Sora smiles lightly and hugs herself. "But, if I'm being honest, I'm not really sure how I was a friend to them."

"You seem like you liked them a lot," Sakura asks doubtfully. "Would you have really stopped them if they tried to kill us?"

Sora stares at Sakura. _It sounds like she's trying to make me look bad._

"Without hesitation," Sora answers honestly. "However, I knew that Haku would not have killed you. I'm not going to lie about Zabuza, if he had the chance I'm pretty sure he might have, but I would have stopped him if he had seriously tried to."

"If they were your friends, why would you stop them for us? Why didn't you crywhen they died?" She inquires. "Why didn't you try to save them?"

"You four are my teammates, my comrades, my friends. I'm not going to let you get killed in any way nor will I ever. The moment we were teamed up, was the moment that you all became important to me, whether you like it or not," Naruto grins at this and Sora smiles back in response. "Well, Naruto was already important to me from before, but you get what I mean. Anyways, Zabuza and Haku knew their fate once they saw me on the bridge, but they didn't leave. Maybe they wanted to die, I don't know, but if they wanted to live, they would have ran away. I couldn't do anything if that's what they chose. Next question?"

 _I did cry, but they obviously didn't need to know that._ Sora's eyes momentarily glance toward Sasuke who is staring straight ahead.

She then thinks about what she's said. _Did Haku and Zabuza want to die?_ She shakes her head. _No use in thinking about it now. It's already over._

"What made you want to become a ninja?" Naruto suddenly asks.

Sora's mind goes blank.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto calls her name, "Sora?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out how the best way to say this is," Sora pauses. "Very long story short, when I was seven, my family was murdered in front of my eyes by someone I was close to. Once it was over, I realized how weak I was. If I had been stronger, I might have been able to save them. I guess that's what drove me to become a ninja."

Sora feels Sasuke's eyes on her and she internally shakes her head. _God, what am I doing?_

"Where are they now?" Sasuke speaks up, breaking the silence.

"Dead," Sora yawns, covering her mouth with her hand. Sakura's eyes widen. "Well, closeto death, that is. When I run into them, that is what they will meet. It's inevitable."

Sora purses her lips _. Inevitable? What a funny word._

"In other words, you're going to avenge your family?" Sasuke asks the girl, an undeniable glint in his eyes.

"Yes and no," Sora says. "I don't really refer to it as avenge, I think of it more as revenge."

Sora glances at her team. Sasuke and Naruto stare at her silently, Sakura is glaring at the ground, and Kakashi stares at her curiously. _That's right. He hadn't known about that_.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke continues.

"To avenge is to punish a wrong with the idea of seeing justice done. To take revenge is... harsher and less concerned with justice because you are retaliating by inflictingharm," Sora explains. "I won't be necessarily doing it in the name of justice, I'll just be doing what they've done to me, a form of karma you could say. Unfortunate things come to people who have done evil things for their own gain or entertainment. Unfortunate things for evil people, Sasuke, _evil_ people." Sora states, looking at him seriously. "That's all there is to it."

"Then, it is avenging?" He asks. "Or revengefulness?"

Sora shrugs her shoulders and sighs quietly, "If you want to call it that, then sure. I'm an avenger who wants revenge."

He suddenly looks like he's remembered something, "What did Zabuza mean when he said that you killed man-?"

Sora raises her eyebrows _. Amazing. At this rate, he's going to be the one to ask me the most questions._

"He meant to say that I've killed many people before," Sora says simply, not bothering to cover it up. _There's no need to keep this a secret._

The three young ninja freeze. Kakashi continues to walk with Sora.

Sasuke quickly regains his cool and catches up with the two who slow down their pace, and the other two follow suit shortly after.

Their expressions consist of different emotions. Sakura looks completely frightened, Sasuke doesn't look surprised but rather he looks like he's figured something out which spikes up Sora's curiosity, and Naruto's face is blank.

 _I can see it from his eyes._ Sora feels guilty. _He's hurt._

_But he never asked me anything..._

"You just said you are our age, right?" Sakura pales. "You couldn't have k... _killed_ anyone."

"Most, if not all, ninja have killed people," Sora rolls her eyes. "I'm sure it's not something you've never heard about."

"But you're a genin!" She protests. "You just said that you were turning 13!"

"What does that have to do with anything? There are no rules in the ninja world saying that you have to be a certain age to kill someone," Sora states. "If you are blinded by a simple number that merely shows how many years you've lived and use it as an excuse to limit yourself, you will never get anywhere. And even though we may be the same age, I think it's clear that I outlive you three when it comes to experience in the ninja world."

"Bu-"

"You must be very strong, right?" Sasuke interrupts Sakura. "To have defeated Zabuza and Haku when you were young? To have killed people?"

Sora barely smiles, "What do you think?"

"But you fainted in the ice cage!" Sakura argues. "So you're not that strong."

"Th-"

"That's because she hasn't been eating right," Sasuke says, answering her question, and Sora raises her eyebrows as the boy turns to her. "In the end, all this means you've been training to kill that person, right?"

Sora purses her lips, "In a way, you could say that, bu-."

"Then, you-"

"Gato!" Sakura, whose eyes are wide and happy, exclaims cutting Sasuke off.

"What about him?" Sora says warily, uncertain about what the girl might ask.

"What did you mean when you said 'Do you recognize me?' or whatever and when you said he was scared of you and all that stuff?" Sakura asks. "Oh! He wanted to capture you as well! Why!?"

Sora freezes for a millisecond but regains her composure.

"I think I'm done answering questions for today," Sora says, yawning. "I'm awfully tired."

"Answer it, Sora," She commands.

Sora raises an eyebrow at her sudden order, "I said a few questions, and I-"

"I don't buy your act. If you really want us to trust you, tell us. Or are you possibly hiding something else from your teammates, no, your friends?" She questions, staring straight into Sora's eyes. "You've clearly already hidden a lot from us already."

Sora narrows her eyes at her, "I haven't spoken up about anything, because none of you have really asked. Plus, it's not like, besides Naruto, any of you have told me much about yourselves either."

"That's an excuse!"

"Sakura, she's already told us a lot. We don't nee-"

"Stay out of this, Naruto!" She snaps at him.

"Don't yell at him," Sora glares at the girl. _What's wrong with her all of a sudden? I know she's trying to make me look bad in front of Sasuke, but this is too far._

"Tell us," Sakura crosses her arms.

"You don't need to know," Sora rolls her eyes. "It's not important and I don't wish to recall it. Can you respect that?"

"No!" She exclaims, irritated by Sora's refusal. "Why don't you want to tell us!?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Sora retorts. "It has nothing to do with you."

"It does have something to do with me! You are a stranger that just came out of nowhere and is trying to make everyone like you! You may be on good terms with the Third Hokage, you might be from some great Sky village, but nobody here will trust you! Sasuke doesn't like you!" She yells angrily.

"When have I ever said that?" Sora pauses. "Oh god, do you really think that I actually care whether he likes me or not? Do you really think that I like him? Is that really what's bothering you right now? Unbelievable."

"Stop trying to get his attention! I know that's what you want!"

"You're kidding, right?" Sora asks incredulously. "Are you an actual idiot?"

"Don't think just because you give us one pitiful sob story, we'll automatically trust you or that anyone will actually like you!" She states fiercely. "If anything, we'll pity you! That's what you're trying to get us to do after all, isn't it!? You want us to look at you like you're a victim!"

"Sakura!" Naruto and Kakashi exclaim. Sasuke glares at her.

 _"Pitiful sob story!?"_ Sora hisses in anger. _Control yourself._ Her fists clench, "I don't need much less want pity nor have I ever made myself out to be a victim. I know that for some stupid reason you don't like me but you're stepping out of line, Sakura. You have no idea who you're messing with."

"See!" Sakura says, pointing at her. "Is this how we're supposed to trust you? Because that shows exactly how much we can trust you!"

"I-"

"You're a complete hypocrite!"

"I-"

"That shows how important friends we are to you! How important it is to improve country relations!"

"Fine! Fine! _Fine_! Just, shut up!" Sora yells, exasperated by her harassment. "You want to know why I said that stuff to that little troll? Shortly after my family was massacred I, like the idiot I was, left my village when I wasn't supposed to with the help of a few friends because I wanted to get out of what I thought was a personal hell. We were drugged and we ended up somewhere worse. Gato kidnapped us for two weeks and let me guess, you also want to know what happened, right?" Sora breathes out, trying not to recall anyone or anything. She closes her eyes. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about her. Don't think about him._ Sora opens her eyes and she can feel the heat emitting from them, "He rented my friends to people every single day that we were there. To beat them. To torture them. To do what they felt like to them. While I, the girl with the changing eyes, the girl who had the highest bid, had to watch not able to do anything until it was my turn."

The air stills as they process her words.

"Sora... ? " Naruto mutters, stepping closer to her.

She ignores him and glares at Sakura whose eyes immediately fill with regret.

_With sadness._

**_With pity._ **

"Sora, I... I-"

"Congratulations," Sora spits out, cutting her off. "You got two pitiful sob stories today."

Sora walks toward the forest, but Naruto grabs her arm preventing her from going.

"Naruto, let go of me," She mutters, pulling away.

**_You're dirtying him._ **

"No," He responds firmly and tightens his grip on her.

**_You're tainting him._ **

"Someone tell him to let go," Sora hisses.

**_You're contaminating him with filth._ **

Sora looks at her hand. Black marks are starting to appear on her skin.

**_No!_ **

Something flashes in her head.

_"Just like how you contaminated me," A cynical smile spreads over their face._

**_NO!_ **

"No! Let go! Don't touch me, Naruto!" Sora yells and pulls her hand free, backing away from him. " _Don't_ touch me. You-You don't want to touch something that's dirty... " His eyes are filled with hurt and sadness. "I'm sorry, it's just... _sorry_."

Sora flees into the nearby forest and distances herself away from them. She brings her hands up to her head, ignoring all of the dark stains on her skin.

_It's all in your head. It's all in your head. It's all in your head. It's all in your head._

_It's all in your head._

_Forget about it. Forget about it. Forget about it. Just forget about it._

_Please, try to forget about it._

Sora closes her eyes and lets out a soft sigh. _What the hell is happening to me?_

She walks through the forest, still heading toward Konoha. Sora can still feel the slight warmth flow through her eyes. _Ah, they changed._ Realizing what she's done, Sora sighs once more. _I should have just ignored her. And Naruto... poor Naruto. I'm such a horrible friend. I've already unintentionally hurt him twice today. My emotions are getting out of hand lately. Maybe being here is making me weak. Or is it another phase?_

Sora sighs again and shakes her head. _Whatever it is, it needs to stop. From now on, I have to control myself._

Feeling something behind her, Sora rolls her eyes out of annoyance.

"Why did you, of all people, come?" She asks aloud.

"It's not like I wanted to," Sasuke catches up to her. "Kakashi sent me because he thought you wouldn't want to see Naruto at the moment and he obviously wasn't going to send Sakura after that."

"Whatever," Sora mutters ducking under a branch. "I dislike your fangirls. Followers. Whatever they are. First Kaede and now this one. Keep them on a leash next time."

"Hn."

It's silent for a while until he speaks up again.

"Not that I really _care..._ but based on what you said, why didn't you kill Gato yourself?"

"I thought question time was over," She smiles dryly. "But I'll answer you anyway. Gato tricked Zabuza which resulted in Haku's death. Whether Zabuza knew it or not, Haku was the most precious thing to him. Yeah, Gato did vile things to my friends and me, but he didn't kill someone we cared about." Sora's eyes drop to the ground. _His superior did._ _She_ _ruined them,_ _s_ _he manipulated them, and then_ _s_ _he left them for_ ** _me_** _to kill._ "So I figured as long as he was going to die by Zabuza I didn't care. Besides, the look of terror once he saw my face was enough for me."

**_No, it wasn't. You wanted to kill him. You wanted to take his heart out with your own hands. You wanted to see the look of pain on his face as you tortured him. You wanted to be the one to eradicate his existence._ **

Sora blows her bangs upward, "Anyways, it doesn't matter. He wasn't exactly the one in charge of anything and he's gone now so I don't care."

_He was just a puppet._

"If you didn't care, why didn't you want to answer Sakura the first time she asked you?"

"Nobody likes to tell their secrets. That's why they're secrets, they're meant to stay hidden," Sora says, staring at him. "But I'm sure you'd know all about that, right? That's why you're always so stoic, no?"

He stays silent and Sora barely smiles. _At least I know that I can see through that façade._

"I also didn't want to tell her because there are things and people that I don't want to waste time remembering. But if you want to know more about that, you must be a level 4 friend to unlock my entire _tragic_ backstory," Sora grins. "You know, since I just loveto play the victim, I feel like I should at least have a system as to who knows what."

Sora sees the smallest hint of a smirk creep upon his face and laughs.

Once they're near the village, they start to walk out of the forest. Suddenly, Sasuke grabs her hand, stopping her. She turns back and stares at him questioningly.

"Sora, I want to take you up on your offer," He says, gazing into her eyes. "Teach me... tell me... trust me..."

She stares at him in surprise and her eyes feel warm. _Woah,_ _I think that's the first time he's called me by my name..._

Despite her silence, he doesn't let go of her hand. Lightly squeezing his hand, she shakes it, "Okay."

He squeezes her hand back, "Okay."

After a few moments, they both let go. Sasuke shoves his very warm hand in his pocket and looks only at the trees, a light blush creeping upon his neck. Sora isn't sure if it's his or her heart that she can hear pounding in her ears. They walk in silence. Soon, they reach the gate of the village and walk over to the gatekeepers, Izumo and Kotetsu.

Izumo stands up, "State your business."

Footsteps begin to approach them. The other three have also reached the gate.

"We're with those idiots," Sora points behind her. The guards wait for Kakashi and the others to reach Sora.

An undeniable tension surrounds the group. Once they walk through, Sora grabs Naruto's hand and drags him to Ichiraku Ramen. _There's nothing important for about a few more weeks, so we have plenty of free time. Plus, I really have to apologize._

"Sora?" Naruto asks. "Where are we going, dattebayo?"

"I promised you ramen, remember?" Sora recalls telling him she'd buy him ramen if he stopped training that night.

Soon, they are in front of the shop and sit down on the stools.

"One order of Miso Ramen with extra Chasu and one vegetable ramen, please," Sora tells Teuchi, the shop owner. She looks over to Naruto who is beaming. "That's one of your favorites, right?"

"Yeah, dattebayo! How'd you know?" Naruto asks curiously.

"The other day when we were here with Iruka that was all you ordered. It's not that hard to figure out," She laughs slightly.

He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. As they wait for the ramen, the air is awkward between the two.

"Naruto," Sora begins and gazes into his eyes. "I'm really sorry about earlier. When I recall things about my past, I sometimes... _lose_ myself and become defensive. I-"

He cuts her off by suddenly hugging her.

She freezes.

"I'm not mad at you, Sora. I'm mad that I didn't know anything. We are friends, aren't we, dattebayo?"

Sora smiles softly.

"Of course we are," She pats his head softly. "Sorry, I'll try to be more open about things and I hope you will too. Thank you, Naruto."

The sound of bowls being placed in front of them makes Naruto, who has a small blush on his face, immediately let go.

Sora laughs. _Guess I'm still not as important as ramen?_

Before Sora even snaps open her chopsticks, Naruto is already half-finished. He stares at his almost empty bowl with a sad look.

Sora sighs and looked at him, "You can't go over four bowls."

His eyes light up. Teuchi laughs and prepares more bowls. Sora eats slowly, but she does eat everything. Naruto suddenly sets down his chopsticks on his third bowl.

"Um... " Naruto twiddles his fingers nervously.

"Hm?" Sora looks up. "What's wrong?"

"Um... " He hesitates. "Um... I know you said we're friends Sora, but I don't really know anything about you except what I heard today... and I was wondering if we could ask each other questions? Just you and me, dattebayo! You know, so, we can get to know each other better and stuff! So we can be better friends," Naruto mutters quietly and immediately shakes his head. "You don't have to if you don't want to! It was just an idea!"

Sora smiles softly and pokes him in the cheek, "Sure, Naruto."

"Right, right! Eh... um... wh... what's your favorite color?" He blurts out and scratches his head.

"I don't really have one, but I guess it would be blue," Sora can't help but smile at his awkwardness. "Yours?"

"Orange, dattebayo!" He grins.

"I should've expected no less," Sora laughs. "Besides eating ramen, what's your favorite hobby?"

"Gardening! Yours?"

"That's a nice surprise," Sora says. "Mine is reading. Wh-"

A hawk interrupts the girl, zipping past her and flying up into the sky above them. Sora stares after it. _What did the old man want from me now?_

Sora takes out the total amount for the ramen and a tip. She sets it down on the table and turns to the whisker-faced boy, "Sorry, Naruto, it seems we'll have to end it right now." Sora points the to the bird that circles the sky. "The old man is calling me."

"Okay, but we'll do this again, right?" He looks at her hopefully.

"Definitely, and next time you can ask me the questions you really want to ask," She ruffles his hair. "See you later."

Sora teleport's to the Hokage's office who is sitting on the floor painting.

He doesn't look up from his painting, "Ah, Sora, welcome back. I'm sure you were resting after such a long journey."

"Not really, I was hanging out with Naruto," Sora replies, sitting on his desk. "Anyways, you called for me?"

"As you know the Chunin exams will be held in a month, however, in three weeks the candidates will begin to stay in the village," He pauses. "Since we currently do not have enough room for them, you will be housing one team. Just until we're able to find a place for them."

Sora's stomach drops, "What team?"

"The team from Sunagakure. In other words, the Sand Siblings."


	17. Chapter 17

Sora narrows her eyes at the old man. _Did I just hear him right?_

"The ones from Suna? Living with me for their entire stay?" Sora stares at the Hokage's back. "You must be joking, right?"

_Please tell me that you're joking._

He puffs out smoke from his pipe, "No, I am not. Like I said, we don't have a place for them yet and the best person to house them would be you."

"But, you know that I-"

"Thank you for your cooperation, Sora," The Hokage cuts her off, letting her know that he is not going to hear out her objections. "Fortunately, it'll only be the three children staying with you. Their sensei will be staying at a jonin's house."

Sora raises an eyebrow. _There's something_ _wrong here._

"Has their sensei agreed to this?" Sora asks skeptically. "Rather, is he even aware of this?"

"Yes, they were notified last week and have agreed on two conditions."

Sora sighs and waves her hand, urging him to go on, "And, those conditions would be?"

"The first condition is that their sensei can visit them at any time during the day apart from nightly hours," He pauses. "Now, all of the other teams will have their sensei accompanying them outside of the exams while the Suna team will not, which means I need someone capable of doing so in place of their sensei. This is the second condition. I believe that you understand what I mean?"

"Yes, yes, I do," Sora rolls her eyes. _The thing that I've been trying to avoid most is handed to me on a silver platter without notice. Just great._

"Then, that will be all," The Hokage continues to paint, not once meeting her eyes.

"Right," She narrows her eyes at him in suspicion. "Alright, then. Bye."

With one last look at him, Sora waves goodbye and teleports to her roof. Staring up at the sky with distaste, she sighs.

_Now, what approach shall I take with the Suna siblings?_

**彡** **彡** **彡**

**_[3 weeks later]_ **

Sora is just leaving the Hokage's office after having a meeting with the Third Hokage and Baki, the Sunagakure Sibling's team leader. Sora makes her way to a grocery store before she heads over to Naruto's apartment.

Sora walks pensively. _I can't believe it's only been two weeks since we were in the Country of the Waves. Today I'll be meeting the Sand Siblings. Things are sure to become... eventful._

The past few days flash in Sora's mind. Team 7 has completed several easy and boring missions for the village. And after each mission, Sora either spends a lot of time hanging out with Naruto or sometimes training with Sasuke, both of the boys who seem to be in some sort of competition with each other. Sora hasn't spoken to Sakura since their argument on the way back to Konoha. And Kakashi is as carefree and nonchalant as ever.

So, really, it's business as usual.

Sora sighs, knowing deep down inside that their team shouldn't be like this. _I guess the best thing that's happened is that I've started eating and sleeping more. At least that's some sort of progress._

Sora enters the market and quickly buys a few groceries. She then teleports to Naruto's house and knocks on his door. A sleepy-looking Naruto opens the door and greets Sora with a yawn.

"Hi!" Sora greets the half-awake whisker-faced boy and walks in. She looks around and shakes her head at the mess. _He's barely here for a few weeks and the amount of trash that has piled up is ridiculous._

"Sora? What are you doing here so early, dattebayo?" Naruto asks, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. She hands him the grocery bag and quickly begins to clean up.

"Helping you hurry up. It's a big day today so eat up!" The girl says enthusiastically as she continues to clean up his mess.

He looks through the not expired contents in the bag and beams, "Thank you, Sora!"

Laughing softly, Sora smiles, "No problem, Naruto."

Pulling out the cup ramen she's bought from the grocery store, he sits down and begins to eat.

Her eyes wander around Naruto's house and to the unplugged refrigerator. She walks over to it and crosses my arms. "No wonder everything is expired. It's not connected, Naruto!"

He scratches the back of his head sheepishly, "It won't happen again, dattebayo?"

Sora plugs it in the socket and narrows her eyes at him, "I'm only going to let you off this time. You hear me?"

He grins and nods. By the time he finishes eating, Sora is throwing away the last empty cup of ramen in the trash.

"Hurry up and change out of your pajamas," Sora calls to Naruto as she walks out of his house. "I'll be waiting outside!"

A few minutes pass and Naruto, tying his protector, walks out. He begins to stretch and then runs away, "I'm going to complete missions today, too! Hurry up, Sora!"

Rolling her eyes, Sora teleports. She lands on the bridge and initially ignores the other two beside her. Suddenly, she feels a stare on her and looks up. She meets Sasuke's eyes. He nods. She slightly nods at him in greeting before looking away.

Sora's not sure what to think. Though the two are somewhat more amicable now, they don't really show it in front of the others. Sasuke only asks to train with Sora when everyone else is gone or when she isn't being dragged away by Naruto. The two train near the Uchiha compound where Sasuke says not many people go near. Sora doesn't ever ask why. Then, Sasuke, who is usually exhausted by the end of their training, asks her if she wants to eat with him. So he pulls two pouches out of his bag full of riceballs and tomatoes and sometimes sweets. Sasuke doesn't ever eat the sweets.

Sora isn't sure if what they're doing is a secret or if what they're doing is just something that doesn't really need to be known. Either way, Sora is glad that the others don't know because she really doesn't want to give Sakura another reason to hate her.

Soon, Naruto comes running up the bridge. He cuts off his greetings once he sees Sora and points at her. "Eh!? I left before you, dattebayo!"

"I'm faster than you, remember? And stop that, pointing is rude," Sora scolds him.

"But, that's not fair, dattebayo," Naruto pouts and puts down his finger.

His pout soon turns into a frown as he suddenly 'hmphs' and turns his head away. Sora glances over at Sasuke who has done the same thing and sighs. _They're still at it. How childish._

Sora catches Sakura's eye and the pinkette quickly looks away.

Sora internally scoffs and closes her eyes.

**_["How childish."]_ **

Sora's eyes snap back open and gaze ahead blankly.

**_[_ ** _"I'm not childish," She scowls. "Why are you here, Ryujin?"_

**_"Correction," Another voice jumps in. "I'm also here."_ **

_"Well then, what are you doing here Ryujin and Kiryu?" Sora rolls her eyes._

**_"If I'm remembering right, a few weeks ago you said that you wanted to tell us about your plan," Kiryu answers._ **

_"If I'm remembering right, you guys already know," Sora narrows her eyes, already knowing something is off. "Now, why are you guys really here?"_

**_"Like Kiryu said, we want to discuss the plan," Ryujin speaks coolly._ **

_"You're lying," Sora immediately shakes her head. "First of all, you rarely agree with Kiryu concerning things like this, and second of all, when we discuss my plans, I usually come to you. Not the other way around."_

**_"Well, this time we wanted to come to you and it's not that unusual for Ryujin to agree with me." Kiryu shoots back. "That doesn't automatically mean we're hiding something from you."_ **

_"I never said you were hiding something from me," Sora notes. "But, now I know that you are. Out with it."_

**_Kiryu realizes his mistake, "Hey! That doesn't count! You tricked me!"_ **

**_"Now you've done it, idiot," Ryujin mutters to Kiryu._ **

_"Tell me," Sora says firmly._

**_"We'll tell you later," Kiryu assures._ **

_Sora frowns, "Why not now?"_

**_"Once we've finished doing everything, we'll tell you," Ryujin states. "Also, we've already sent resources to the Country of the Waves like you asked. Tazuna sends his thanks."_ **

_"That's great, thank you," Sora acknowledges, but doesn't allow the subject to change. "Now tell me what you're hiding."_

**_Kiryu sighs, "Stop being stubborn."_ **

_"No," Sora crosses her arms. "I shouldn't be kept in the dark about anything. What are you keeping from me?"_

**_"Nothing."_ **

_"Tell me!" Sora pouts. "Why won't you just tell me?"_

**_"We can't," Kiryu looks away. "At least not now."]_ **

"WHY?!" Sora yells.

**_[Ryujin laughs, "Idiot."_ **

_"Who are you calling an idiot?" Sora narrows her eyes._

**_They both stay silent.]_ **

Sora looks around and realizes the three genin are staring at her oddly. **_[Ryujin rolls his eyes, "You shouted out loud, idiot. You know you have to control yourself in here."]_**

"Ahaha, WHY isn't Kakashi here yet!?" Sora quickly corrects herself.

**_["Nice save," Kiryu snickers._ **

**_Ryujin stifles another laugh, "Right. We'll tell you later. See you."_ **

**_"See you," Kiryu bids his farewell with a grin._ **

_Sora grits her teeth in annoyance as they leave, "Bye, brats."_ **_]_ **

"Ehehe, Kakashi-sensei is always late. You must have not known 'cos you always come late with him, dattebayo," Naruto answers with a grin.

"Oh," Sora nods. "Well, that explains that."

A silent atmosphere forms between the four of them for quite a while. At least, it's silent until Sakura tries to gain Sasuke's attention, and Naruto noticing this tries to gain hers by making fun of Sasuke, which then leads to chaos.

Three hours of this. Three hours of this and Sora is about ready to throw them all over the bridge.

Fortunately, Kakashi arrives just in time. He sits on top of the bridge's gateway ledge, "Hello, everybody! Good morning, I got lost today so..."

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto yell in unison.

"Remind me to never come early again," Sora rubs her temples.

He jumps down and Naruto runs in front of him.

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei! We, Team 7, have only been doing easy missions, right? Isn't there a mission where I can play an active role and something that's more... exciting, dattebayo? Something that makes my 'way of the ninja' and my heart you know like this?" Naruto fires up energetically.

Kakashi backs away slightly and puts his hands up, "Ah, yes, yes. I see what you're trying to get at."

Naruto suddenly turns and glares at Sasuke, "I want to say something like that!"

 _Not again._ Sora clears her throat to end the 'intense' atmosphere, "Moving on, why don't we go to our mission site?"

 **彡** **彡** **彡**

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing? We have a mission," Kakashi says from up in the tree.

"Roger, dattebayo!"

"You're being too loud!" Sakura exclaims.

"And you're being just as loud," Sora rolls her eyes as she takes out the last weed in her section and sets it on the pile with the others. The pinkette merely looks away and doesn't reply.

Naruto begins picking out his 'weeds'. Sora watches him curiously. _For someone who said one of his hobbies is gardening, how could he be so oblivious of the two different looking types of crops?_

"Hey, you!" The elder walks in front of Naruto who is now done.

Naruto points at himself smugly, "Auntie, I'm done pulling out all of the weeds, dattebayo!"

Her eyebrow twitches.

"Eh, what's wrong, dattebayo?" Naruto asks, noticing her aura.

"Those aren't weeds... Those are herbs that I've been growing for months!" She yells and begins to hit Naruto.

Naruto, now looking black and blue, runs out of the garden with the rest of the team following him to the river. Kakashi hands everyone a basket and trash picker.

Sora sighs and jumps in the river, starting to pick out the trash. Half an hour later, everyone's basket is almost full. Sora places hers on the grass.

"Pssst, Sora," Naruto whispers walking over to the girl.

"Yeah?"

He leans in closer to her, "I was thinking about the th-"

He suddenly slips and grabs Sora's arm, dragging her with him. Naruto starts freaking out which makes them fall faster.

"Stop squirming!" Sora yells.

He ignores her and they begin to fall.

"Freefall!" Naruto cries. _This idiot._

A hand reaches out and grabs Sora's. Sasuke looks down at them, "Idiots."

Sora laughs, "Are you being serious? Us the idiots? You're the idiot!" She jerks her head to the shaking branch. "That branch won't hold the three of us at the same time!"

As if hearing her words, it snaps in half. This time they're really falling. Sora quickly grabs them by their collars and jumps in the air heading back to the grass. The three of them land next to Kakashi.

"Yo," He smiles, looking up from his book.

Facing the sky, Sora breathes out, "Remind me to never go in any river with these idiots again."

Sakura jumps out of the river and runs over to Sasuke in a panic.

Sora props herself on her elbows and turns to Naruto, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

He shakes his head and his eyes widen, "I'm not, but you are, dattebayo!"

Sora looks at her arm which has a long red gash, "Oh, I am."

Sora stares at the wound. An idea forms into her head. She heads over to the river and splashes water on it, cleaning off the dirt. She looks through her bag and wraps it with bandages.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Naruto asks from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. A rock most likely grazed me, but I'll be fine," Sora waves him off as they walk back to the group.

Kakashi stands up, "On to the next assignment."

They follow him to a building. There are all sorts of animals inside, but all they had to do was pick an animal and walk it for a bit. Sora looks at all of the different types of dogs. She walks over to a random cage but the dog inside of it immediately cowers away. As she walks down each cage, almost all of the animals are reacting the same way.

Sora bites her lip. _I've always been good with animals, so why are they like this now? This is odd._

Sora finally stops at the last cage all the way at the end.

"This... is a cat?" The cat, rather a kitten, stares up at the girl. His fur coat is a mixture of black and white and the cat has pretty auburn eyes.

It meows at her and starts scratching the cage. Sora stares at it for a few seconds and finally decides to take it. Sora picks it up and reads his collar.

_Nai._

Grabbing a leash, Sora ties it around his neck and walks outside where the others are. Sakura has chosen a little white dog, Sasuke has chosen a small orange one, and Naruto has chosen a big brown pug. They start walking around the forest.

"Oi, don't go that way," Naruto tells his dog. The pugs drag Naruto away. "Hey, come on!"

"What an idiot," Sasuke mutters.

"Yeah. That's what happens for choosing the big dog," Sakura agrees with him.

Sora stares at the ground. _Might as well practice._

Sora can hear Naruto getting dragged farther and farther away, "Hold it... wait! That's the minefield!"

Bombs go off. A few seconds later Naruto comes out looking charred and somehow the pug comes out unscathed.

"Hey, idiots!" Sasuke immediately turns to Sora and she wants to laugh. Sakura follows suit. "You guys should maybe worry about your own dogs."

Sora points to the empty leashes and the now free dogs running away. Their eyes slightly widen and they chase after their dogs. Naruto soon comes over and begins to laugh and point at Sasuke who is chasing his exceptionally fast dog.

Sora quietly snickers and Nai meows looking up at her. Sora bends down to pet him, "Good kitty."

After a few minutes, Sasuke catches the very fast dog, and the three of them begin to walk back. Sakura soon catches up to them looking out of breath.

Nai suddenly stops walking and sits down. He doesn't make a move to follow after her.

"Hey, come on, Nai," Sora lightly tugs his collar over and over again. The kitten doesn't budge.

"Fine, have it your way," Sora rolls her eyes and picks up the stubborn kitten.

They walk in the shelter and begin putting away their animals back in their respective cages, Naruto's a particularly large cage.

Sora walks over to the last cage and sets Nai down inside. He bites one of her bracelets and doesn't let go.

_That's the one..._

Sora shakes her arm. "What? I have to leave now. Let go."

He doesn't let go. Sora pulls her arm away which in turn makes the kitten be dragged along with the bracelet.

Sora sighs, "If I say I'll come back one day, will you let go?"

The kitten continues to stare at her.

"Ridiculous," Sora sighs and shrugs off the bracelet to tie it around his neck. She pets him, "There. That's an important bracelet and now I have to come back if I ever want it back. See you."

The kitten walks back to the end of his cage, bracelet in his mouth, and curls up, closing his eyes. Shaking her head, Sora locks it and walks toward Naruto. Once they are all outside, they begin to follow Kakashi. Naruto begins to fall forward.

Sora grabs his right arm while Sasuke grabs his left. Sora says nothing.

"That's what you get for being so reckless, Naruto!" Sakura scolds the boy. Her eyes linger on Sasuke's arm which is a few inches below Sora's.

Sora looks up at the sky and sighs softly. _I have to have a talk with her._

"Hn, you're a guy that needs help all the time," Sasuke smirks at Naruto and begins to walk away.

Naruto jumps out of Sora's grip and glares charging forward, "Sasuke, dattebayo!"

Sakura stops Naruto, "If you're going to go wild, I'm going to finish you off myself!"

Sora forces herself not to retort something back. Sasuke continues to walk forward.

Kakashi sighs, "The teamwork hasn't been that good lately."

Naruto agrees, "Yeah! And you're the one who disrupts our teamwork, Sasuke! You always stick your nose into everything, dattebayo!"

"That's you, idiot. If you don't want to owe me anything... become stronger than me," Sasuke turns back to stare at Naruto. They have a stare off and Sora rolls her eyes.

A hawk flys above the group and Kakashi looks up, "Now then... " He turns to them. "Shall we call it quits for today? I have to go submit the mission report now."

"Then, I'm going home now," Sasuke walks away. Sakura chases after him. Naruto and Sora linger, waiting to watch the whole ordeal play out.

"Hey... " Sakura blushes as she stops Sasuke. "How does strengthening our teamwork sound right now?"

"You're the same as Naruto," Sasuke states. "If you have time to ask me on a date, go practice a technique or two. To be honest, your abilities are lower than Naruto's."

 _Oooof._ Sora turns away, not wanting to see. _What a mess._

"Sakura! Forget about Sasuke, and let's go train together!" Naruto suggests. Sakura's body twitches and she walks to the fence, muttering incoherent things.

A moving box suddenly stops at Sora's feet and starts chasing Naruto. Naruto stops and points at it, "A square rock with two holes like that does not exist! It's so obvious!"

"I should have expected that from the man whom I have high hopes for and is also my rival," The box begins to glow as smoke appears.

Three kids pop out of the box coughing.

"You used too much gunpowder," Konohamaru says.

The older ninja stare at the young kids. They introduce themselves and call themselves the KonohamaruCorps with a pose.

"Just as I thought, it was the three of you," Naruto stretches his arms behind his head. He notices their goggles. "Eh, why do the three of you have goggles on?"

Konohamaru chuckles, "We copied the old you."

"Oh?" Naruto seems the least bit interested.

" 'Oh?' You've been treating us so cold lately!" Konohamaru clenches his fists in annoyance.

"And? What do you want?" Naruto asks indifferently.

Sora lightly smacks the back of his head, "Stop being mean."

Naruto slightly grins at her and turns back to the young children.

"Well, Leader, do you have some time?" Moegi looks up hopefully.

"No, I'm going to train, dattebayo!" Naruto points his thumb at himself.

"Eh!? You said you would play Ninja with us!" Konohamaru yells.

"Really?" Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Hn, what's the point in ninja playing Ninja?" Sakura speaks gloomily, joining the group of people. Sakura begins to stare at Naruto for a while.

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto starts laughing nervously with a blush on his face.

"Who are these girls?" Konohamaru asks, looking at the two girls thoughtfully. His eyes light up and he grins, "Oh! You're better than I thought!"

"What?" Naruto asks, confused.

"They're your... " Konohamaru trails off as he lifts his two pinky fingers. ** _"_** Girlfriends,right?"

Naruto has a smug expression and blushes, "You kids are pretty sharp."

"No!" Sakura fumes and punches him away.

"... I'm his friend and Konohamaru, you know me," Sora corrects, only to be ignored.

Moegi and Udon run over to Naruto.

"He has no pulse!" Udon exclaims, over-exaggerating.

"What did you do!?" Konohamaru looks at a very angry-looking Sakura.

Sora walks over to Naruto.

"You ugly wench! Ugly girl!" Konohamaru yells, pointing at her.

Sakura cracks her knuckles. Konohamaru yells in fear as she approaches and begins to hit them both. She walks away with her head in the air.

The kids look traumatized. Naruto has tears in his eyes.

"That ugly wide foreheaded wench... Is she really a girl?" Konohamaru asks aloud.

Sakura turns around slowly with an enraged expression and begins to advance in the group's direction. They all begin to run.

Just before Konohamaru can bump into the stranger, Sora runs in front of him and she herself bumps into them. She lets herself fall backwards.

Looking up at the cat-eared person, she sighs softly.

_And so it begins._


	18. Chapter 18

"That hurt," The cat-eared person stares down at Sora.

Sora hides her arm behind her back and makes a 'go away' motion to Konohamaru. He backs away and runs to Naruto, hiding behind his leg.

The cat-eared person grabs Sora by the collar and lifts her up in the air.

"Sora!" Naruto's eyes widen. "What do you think you're doing, bastard!?"

"Sora?" Konohamaru mutters and his eyes widen. "Wait, Sora!?"

"Yo," Sora makes a V-sign in his direction as the Cat-Boy dangles her. "That's my name, don't wear it out now."

"Wah! I haven't seen you since the last time, kore!" His eyes shine with happiness. "Where were you this time!? Are you in disguise again!?"

"Woah, did you miss me that much? I'm touched," Sora brings a hand to her heart and pretends to wipe away a tear with the other. "If only I could properly greet you."

"I'm so confused, dattebayo," Naruto states and furrows his eyebrows. "How do you know Sora, Konohamaru?"

"It's okay, it's okay! Has Gramps seen you yet!? He'll be so happy!" Konohamaru exclaims, now ignoring Naruto. "Hey, hey, will you train with me again!?"

"Oi," Sora is roughly shaken back and forth by Cat-Boy. "I said that hurt and you're acting like nothing's wrong? Shouldn't you be worrying about what's going to happen to you?"

Sora glances at the angry boy and then turns back to Konohamaru, "When I have time, okay? Your grandpa has me busy these days."

"Okay, okay!" He looks back to his friends who both look at him with hopeful eyes. "Can Moegi and Udon come too?"

"Sure," Sora agrees. "Whatever you like, Konohamaru."

"I said that hurt, bitch!" Sora is shaken again. Sora turns back to the Cat-Boy and he glares at her.

Sora smiles dryly, "And? Why should I feel sorrytoward someone who's so rude?"

His grip tightens.

"Stop it," The four pony-tailed blonde standing behind him says. "We're going to get into trouble later if you do something stupid."

"I'm sorry, I was joking around, so... " Sakura begins to apologize nervously.

"Oi!" Naruto yells, clenching his fists. "Let go of her, you bastard!"

"Heh, but I want to play around," He grins and dangles her up higher. "Let's play with them before hecomes."

"Are you going to let go?" Sora asks, her voice laced with boredom.

He glares, tightening his grip even more, "Don't act so smug when I've got the upper hand, brat."

"Bastard!" Naruto runs forward. Cat-Boy moves his other hand and Naruto trips backward.

_Chakra strings._

"What was that?" Naruto asks, looking at the empty air around.

"Wow, Konoha genins are weak," He laughs.

"Konoha genins are weak?" Sora sneers. _Not nearly as much as you are._ "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? I mean, we're not the ones who are crying after getting bumped into someone by accident."

His eyes narrows and he brings her closer to his face, "You should shut your mouth."

"Or what?" She scoffs.

He hissed in anger, "Or I-"

"Oi!" Naruto recovers and stands up. "If you don't let go of her, you're going to get it from me, idiot!"

Sakura holds Naruto back, "You're the idiot! Don't provoke him! He has the advantage right now! You too, Sora! Don't say anything that'll get him angry."

"Too late for that," Sora snickers, looking back at the angry Cat-Boy. Sora senses someone in the tree and announces, "Don't butt in. Any, and I mean any of you."

Cat-Boy grows angrier and more annoyed.

"You're all pissing me off," Cat-Boy finally opens his eyes. "I hate short people anyway, and you're so impertinent for someone younger than me. It makes me want to break you."

Naruto and Sakura gasp. Konohamaru stares in anticipation and Sora's lips twitch up just the slightest. _He would want to see what I would do. Too bad I can't do much._

"That just makes me want to piss you off even more," Sora retorts and stops as she feels the arrival of another presence in the tree. _So he's here._

He narrows his eyes. "After this short kid, the short kid over there is next."

Sora rolls her eyes, "Be more specific. Everyone over there is short compared to you, idiot."

He glares and swings his fist. Sora blocks his fist with hers hand. At that same moment, Sasuke throws a rock grazing the Cat-Boy's hand which causes him to let Sora go. She spins around and kicks him away. He lands against the fence.

Sora looks up at the tree in annoyance, "I told you not to interfere."

"What do you think you're doing in another village and threatening someone, bastard?" Sasuke glares at Cat-Boy, ignoring Sora.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeals, blushing. The blonde girl who's with Cat-Boy also blushes. Sora rolls her eyes.

"Ugh," Naruto groans. Cat-Boy glares at Sasuke and Sora from the fence.

"Get lost," Sasuke glares in return as he crushes a second rock, turning it into dust.

Moegi and Sakura squeal in the background. Sora's eyes wander to the unannounced person hiding behind the tree trunk. His sea foam pearl-colored eyes flicker between Sasuke and Sora.

Sora looks back over to Cat-Boy who stands up and walks closer to Sasuke who is up in the tree.

"Get down here, you brat!" He calls to Sasuke.

Sora scoffs, "Oi, neko-man, if you want to fight him you get up there." She nods her head toward Sasuke. "Who do you think you are, ordering people around in a different village?"

"Tch," He scowls. "Why are you so annoying?"

Sora smiles which seems to piss him off even more, "I'm a natural at it when it concerns people I dislike. My turn. Why are you so over dramatic? No, wait, that's not the word, why are you so childish?"

He seethes at her.

"I hate kids like the both of you, who think you're so clever," His angry eyes flicker between the Sasuke and Sora as he pulls off the package behind his back.

"Oi! You're going to use Karasu [Crow]?" The blonde asks incredulously. "On these kids?"

Cat-Boy sets down his case and is about to start unwrapping it.

"Kankuro," A cool voice interrupts, surprising everyone but Sora. "Stop." The redhead looks down on Kankuro, "You're a disgrace to our village."

Sasuke's eyes widen and flicker to the newcomer. Naruto, Sakura, and the blonde girl gasp.

"G-Gaara... " Kankuro chuckles nervously.

Sora smirks. _Heh, what happened to all that confidence?_

"You're a disgrace to our village," Gaara repeats. "Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?"

"Listen, Gaara, these guys started it. They challenged us. I-" Kankuro begins.

"Shut up," Gaara narrows his eyes, cutting him off. "Or I'll kill you."

Kankuro holds his hands up in surrender, no rather, in fear _,_ "I was at fault. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Sora snickers, "What a literal scaredy-cat."

Kankuro hisses at her.

Gaara's eyes flickered back to Sora and Sasuke, "I apologize for any inconvenience that they might have caused."

Sora stares at him. _He still has pretty eyes. Pretty, but cruel. Temporarily cruel, but always pretty._

The redhead dissolves in front of them with his sand. He turns to his teammates, "Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around."

"I know," Kankuro mutters. They begin to walk away.

"Wait up," Sakura calls. The two stop as soon as Gaara stops.

Sora tries not to frown. _What puppies._

"What is it?" The blonde girl asks, not turning around.

"Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninja from Sunagakure, right? The Country of Fire and the Country of Wind have an alliance, but a treaty prevents ninja from entering each other's countries without permission. State your purpose. According to your reasons, I will-" Sakura steps forward.

They turn around causing Sakura to shut her mouth.

Sora sighs. _Weak._

The blonde girl sighs, " 'What you're looking for is closer than you think.' You don't know anything? This is a traffic pass," She takes out an ID. "As you guessed, we-"

"Yes, they are genins from Sunagakure in the Country of the Wind in the Country of Fire with permission," Sora speaks up, gaining everyone's attention. "Anyways, the Chunin Exams. That's why they're here. They came to take part in the famous Chunin Exams which is going to be hosted here in Konoha."

The blonde girl glares at the girl.

"What?" Sora rolls her eyes. "You were taking too long using quotes and whatnot."

"Chunin Exams?" Naruto asks. "What's a Chunin Exams?"

"You guys really are stupid, aren't you?" Kankuro retorts.

"Excuse me?" Sora says. "Shut your mouth before you get hurt."

The only thing he can do is glare at her.

"The name says it all. If you pass the exam, you can advance from a genin to a chunin," Sora explains, ignoring Kankuro and staring back at Naruto.

"Really? Then, I should take it too!" Naruto cheers.

Losing interest, the Sand Siblings start to walk away again.

Sasuke jumps down from the tree. Landing next to Sora, he calls out, "Oi, you there. What's your name?"

The blonde girl turns around and smiles happily, "Me?"

"No, the one next to you," Sasuke points to Gaara. "With the gourd."

The girl's face deflates.

The redhead turns around, "Gaara of the Desert. I am also interested in you. What is your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke smirks.

They have a little stare down.

 _What is it with people having stare-downs?_ Sora internally sighs. _Well, I guess the eyes do answer what the mouth doesn't._

"Hey, hey! What about me, dattebayo?" Naruto asks, pointing to himself.

"I'm not interested," Gaara flicks his eyes toward Sora. "However you... What is your name?"

Sora purses her lips and begins to walk forward. _Might as well try now._

Sora sees Kankuro's hand twitch as she walks closer to the redhead.

"Think about doing that Kitty and I'll hurt you."

His hand moves forward.

"Kankuro," Gaara warns. Just like that, he immediately freezes.

Sora walks past Kankuro and stands in front of Gaara.

She offers out her hand that is bandaged, "Nice to meet you, my name is Sora."

His eyes slightly narrow at the girl's outstretched hand.

"Hm? I don't bite."

He stares at her with emotionless eyes. Sora sighs. Then, before anyone can realize what she is doing, she grabs his hand and shakes it with her own. Almost immediately, sand quickly tightens around her wrist and arm which makes her let go of his hand.

Everyone holds their breath in the background.

"What lovely sand," Sora mutters to herself, gazing at it as its grip tightens around her wrist. Blood starts leaking out of her bandaged hand and into the sand.

 _How nostalgic._ Sora stares at the sand. _It doesn't recognize me._

As fast as the sand had come, it disappears. Sora holds her wrist up to her face and twists it. A loud crack is heard.

"It can't be helped," She sighs, staring at her bloody arm and looks back up at the Sand Siblings. "Anyways, like I said, nice to meet you. I'm Sora, and it appears to be that you three will be living with me until there's a new space for you here in Konohagakure."

It takes a moment for them to process her words. Everyone gasps, excluding Sasuke's whose eyes only widen and the redhead in front of me who stares at her lifelessly.

"That can't be! You can't live with these guys, dattebayo!" Naruto protests. "The guy in the black wanted to break you, remember!? And that Gaara guy just did something to you with sand!"

Sora rolls her eyes, still facing Gaara. "He wasn't going to and the latter was my fault."

"And, how do you know that I wasn't going to hurt you?" Kankuro asks from behind her.

"Because if that were the case, you would have been dead by now," Sora states coolly.

Gaara continues to stare at Sora. Sora senses one of Kankuro's hands clench and the other move toward his pouch. Sora catches the kunai he throws aimed at her with her hand, still staring at the redhead in front of her.

Sora sighs, "I really didn't mean to agitate you. I was merely telling the truth."

Kankuro begins to advance towards her.

"Kankuro, stop playing around," Gaara's voice stops his movements once again.

"How do we know you're not lying?" The blonde-girl asks changing the subject, trying to cover for her brother.

"Yes, because I would lie about this so I could invite three strangers into my house. One of the three who tried to hurt me, because I accidentally bumped into him, at that," Sora rolls her eyes and pulls out a paper given to her earlier. "It's signed by the Third Hokage. If you still don't believe me, we can always go ask him. Would you like to confirm it with him in person?"

"This is fine," Gaara states, his eyes barely skimming over the paper.

"Well then, let's get going," Sora bends the kunai in her right hand and throws it aside. It clatters and lands next to Kankuro's foot. The redhead stares at it.

"Wah, Sora, you're still so cool!" Konohamaru gushes. "Right, guys? Isn't she strong? One time, she even... "

He begins to tell stories to his two friends. Sora looks to her team, "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Sora begins to walk away with the three Sand Siblings following her. Sasuke suddenly stops her by gripping her arm, "What are you doing?"

Sora raises her eyebrows, "What am I doing? What are you doing? Let go."

He holds on tighter, not releasing his grip.

"Why are you going alone with them?" He hisses. "The big one just tried to kill you."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Sora laughs. "But he won't now, especially since the Hokage's involved. So, are you going to let go?"

He doesn't let go.

"I agree with Sasuke, dattebayo," Naruto appears next to him and nods firmly. "You can't go alone."

"Naruto, I'll be fine."

"No," He shakes his head. "You're not going alone."

"Ah, I see, you two don't trust me?" Sora asks softly and stares at them.

"No, no! How do you say it... eh... we... we... " Naruto trails off, flustered with the entire situation.

"We don't trust them with you," Sasuke finishes Naruto's sentence.

"Yeah, dattebayo!"

"I am more than capable of protecting myself," Sora states. "I think I can say that both of you know this."

Sasuke doesn't budge.

Sora huffs in annoyance, "Sasuke, let go."

"As long as someone goes with you, I will."

"I'll go with her, dattebayo!" Naruto jumps in and stands next to Sora. "I can protect you, Sora!"

"Thank you, but that's not necessary," Sora smiles. "Go train instead. I have a feeling we'll also be participating in the Chunin Exams. If that's the case, you need to be prepared for anything."

"But... " He trails off.

"You're tired of Sasuke looking down on you, right?" Sora asks. "You want to become stronger than Sasuke, right? Training will help you."

Sora takes note of his expression and ruffles his hair, "I'll tell you a secret." She leans in his ear and whispers, "Kakashi thinks you could definitely be stronger than Sasuke."

Sora looks up to see their expressions. Sasuke narrows his eyes and Sakura has a disbelieving look on her face.

Sora looks at Naruto's face which is beaming, "You don't have to worry about me, Naruto. If I end up injured or dead, though I assure you that won't happen, everyone will know who to blame, so don't waste your time and go train, okay? Make sure Kakashi is right, okay?"

Sora suddenly feels the presence of three other people hidden in the tree, but doesn't turn towards them. _It's definitely time to leave now._

Naruto's eyes light up, "Are you serious!? About Kakashi-sensei!?"

"Serious," Sora nods. "So you need to prove it."

"Alright! Now I'm fired up! I'm going to go train, dattebayo!" Naruto starts jumping up and down.

"See," Sora nods at Naruto to Sasuke. "He agreed. Now, let go."

Once. Again. He. Does. Not. Let. Go.

"I really didn't want to do this," Sora brings her free hand up to her face and sighs. "Konohamaru, sehtt."

"Sehtt?" His eyes widen. "Really?"

"Hana... " Sora counts. "Dhul..." Konohamaru gets ready. "Sehtt!"

Sora forcefully pushes Sasuke to Konohamaru who jumps on him along with his friends.

"Do your best, Naruto!" Sora sends him one last smile as she jumps up from one roof to another with the Sand Siblings trailing after her.

_Now, what should I do next?_


	19. Chapter 19

The three sand siblings follow after the girl in silence.

Sora is currently going the wrong way to her house on purpose because it appears as though Konohamaru wasn't able to keep down Sasuke for long. Shortly after leaving, Sora senses his presence trailing the group from within the forest. He's masking his presence well, but not well enough.

Sora's eyebrow twitches just the slightest in annoyance. _I'm going the wrong way because I don't really want him to find out where I live... not while they're staying with me at least._

Again, Sora turns onto a random trail leading to a section of houses where hers isn't located. Turning around, Sora begins walking backward so she can face the silent siblings.

Kankuro is on Gaara's right which makes him closer to the forest, meanwhile, the girl is on his left making her closer to the apartments. The two keep on fidgeting next to Gaara which annoys Sora greatly. _Despicable._

"I know you're Gaara and Kankuro, " Sora points to the two boys, breaking their tense silence. Her eyes flick over to the girl. "I never caught your name."

"Temari," She states, not looking her way.

"Alright, I now know all of your names, so let me start explaining the situation," Sora clasps her hands together. "Since it seems like you three had no idea you'd be staying with someone, that means your sensei, Baki, has not yet informed you of the arrangements."

"How do you know Baki-sensei?" Kankuro questions.

"Arrangements?" Temari asks at the same time, starting to pay attention.

"I met Baki earlier today in the morning to confirm everything once more," Sora states. "And, yes, arrangements. Because of reconstruction, you three will be living with me until they can find a space for you while your sensei will be staying somewhere else."

"Where will Baki-sensei be staying?" Kankuro inquires.

"From what I've been told, Baki will be rooming with another jonin," Kankuro looks nervous. Sora smiles, "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you. I've been strictly instructed to keep you three out of harms way when you're not with Baki."

Kankuro's nervous expression morphs into an irritated one, "What can a Konoha genin do to protect us? Better yet, why do we need protection?"

Sora crosses her arms, "The participants in the Chunin Exams can get a bit antsy and might try something against the other participants. You are the only visiting team here who will be separated from their jonin. If the other teams get attacked, they will have their sensei to protect them, however, you three will not. Th-"

"Then why can't Baki-sensei stay with us?" Kankuro interrupts her.

"Because, like I said, there is reconstruction happening therefore there is not enough room," Sora repeats herself.

"Well, why can't you leave and let Baki-sensei stay with us?"

"You're very passionate about Baki," Sora comments. "Do you have that much of a special relationship with him? If it's that personal, I'll tell the Hokage and see if you can go stay with Baki while your siblings will stay with me."

His face reddens. Temari snickers quietly in the background and Gaara remains impassive as ever.

"W-What? No!"

"I mean, it's not a big deal, but all you seem to ask me about is Baki," Sora says indifferently. "It's rather annoying."

Kankuro regains his composure. "I just don't see why we should room with you. Baki-sensei would definitely do a much better job at protecting us than you, a weak Konoha genin."

Sora appears in front of Kankuro before he can blink.

"If you have a problem with the current situation, you can go talk to Lord Hokage or your precious sensei, Baki. I don't know why you have a great dislike towards Konoha or Konoha genin and at the moment I really don't care, but one who so obviously _fears_ his own ** _family_** , his own ** _brother_** _,_ his own ** _blood_** , has not a single _right_ to call **_me_** _,_ of all people, _weak_ ,"Sora hisses. "I am in charge of protecting you, but if you do something that provokes me, you should worry about what _I_ will do to you rather than your little brother. I hope that I've made myself clear."

Gaara stares at Sora and Kankuro's eyes are wide-open along with Temari's.

Sora returns to her original spot and claps her hands in enthusiasm, "Anyways _,_ as I was saying, some of the participants will get antsy, meaning they might start attacking and what not. I will step in if it ever gets dangerous so you don't have to worry. And, if you doubt my ability to protect you," Sora shoots a glare towards Kankuro. "As I've said, you can go talk to Lord Hokage or your sensei who has already agreed to everything."

Sora suddenly points at the forest, "And, you, stop following us. I already told you I'd be fine."

He doesn't leave.

"Weren't you supposed to be heading somewhere?"

He is still there, but doesn't say anything.

"She's a lunatic," Temari mutters under her breath.

Sora ignores her comment, "I already know you're there. Come out on your own or have me drag you out. Which do you prefer?"

After a few seconds, Sasuke steps out, "How did you realize I was there?"

"I have basically mastered the art of sensory. Not to mention your movements were sloppy enough for me to notice. I felt you trailing us the moment you started to," Sora rolls her eyes. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"The thing you told Naruto. It was a lie," He says confidently. "Kakashi never said that. You only told Naruto that so he could stop pestering you."

Sora masks her annoyance. _Was he really whining over that?_

Raising an eyebrow, Sora sighs, "I never said Kakashi said that, did I?"

He looks annoyed, " 'Kakashi thinks you could definitely be stronger than Sasuke.' That was what you said."

"Exactly. Think it over, idiot." Sora rolls her eyes again. "I said 'Kakashi thinks' not Kakashi said."

"Exactly, idiot," He retorts. "How would you know what Kakashi was thinking? You can't read minds, meaning you lied."

Sora pauses, "And how do you know what I can and cannot do?"

"No way... " Temari mutters.

Sora recalls something, "The first time you saw my eyes change color at orientation when Iruka jumped on us you thought, 'monster eyes,' right? And then... I would say the other part, but it might be a bit embarrassing for you, wouldn't it?"

His eyes slightly widen and then narrow.

_Almost._

"I don't believe you," He states.

"I'm surprised neither Naruto nor you ever thought to ask me about it," Sora pauses. "But in the Country of the Wave, when Zabuza's clone had me, you heard me, didn't you?"

"That doesn't mean you can read minds," He says. "It could be a technique where you're from."

_Wow, he's smart._

Sora stares into his eyes for a few seconds, " 'It's impossible. She's lying to make herself look impressive for the gourd boy. She probably likes him. Why else would she shake his hand or insist on going with him?' That's what you're currently thinking."

His eyes widen fully this time.

"That should be enough proof for you to think what you want," An idea forms in Sora's head. "Oh, I forgot to say something back there. If our team does participate in the Chunin Exams, I think only three of us will be able to go. So, we should start training more. I'll pass by tomorrow. See you."

Sora looks back at the three who are watching the whole ordeal, "I apologize for the delay. Shall we go now?"

Sora jumps on the roof and looks down at her teammate, "Also, I don't lie about things like that and I would never lie to, of all people, you or Naruto. Later, Sasuke."

This time, heading in the right direction, Sora jumps from roof to roof with the three Sand Siblings following her.

"You don't live back there?" Temari asks, her eyes flicking back to the apartments they were headed to before.

Sora shakes her head, "I knew he was following us, so I headed somewhere else. For the time being, he doesn't need to know where I live."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Temari asks nonchalantly.

"Why?" Sora looks back at the girl. "Are you interested?"

She blushes, "N-No! Not at all!"

Spotting the small black cloth on her roof, Sora jumps down in front of her door. She takes out her key and opens the door, walking in. Temari and Kankuro follow after her. Gaara is the only one who stays outside.

Sora internally rolls her eyes and grabs his wrist, pulling him inside, "You don't need permission to enter."

Sand once again wraps around her wrist and then leaves. Casually cracking her wrist back into place, she closes the door and pulls out three keys.

Turning around, she hands one key to each of them, "A key for this apartment. The door and windows automatically lock when it's closed so basically if you lose this key, you're locked out until someone else comes back."

Sora walks to the hall with the three trailing after her. She enters the door on the left, her room, and says, "Assuming your team leader is Gaara, this will be his room."

Sora exits her room and heads into the other room, "There are two beds in here so you, Kankuro and Temari, can sleep here if there are no objections. Each room has its own bathroom and there's another one at the end of the hall. That one will be mine."

Sora heads back to the front, "This is the living room and the kitchen is over there." She points to the other side of the room. "Help yourself to anything, just let me know when I need to refill the fridge," She walks to the corner of the living room and points at the very large safe. "That is mine. It's filled with my personal things. I left it out in the open because I will automatically know if you attempt to open it or even touch it. You can try to figure out what happens from there on out. In other words, do not touch it," Sora claps her hands and smiles. "Other than that, there are no rules. I don't care what you do in here as long as it does not destroy any part of the house or the things inside it and as long as you clean up after yourselves."

"Your sensei knows where you're staying, so, in the meantime, he'll probably be visiting you. My job to protect you three doesn't start until the beginning of the Chunin Exams which is in a week. Any questions?"

"Can you really read minds?" Kankuro blurts out.

Sora stares at him, "Did I say that I could?"

He begins to look nervous, "It's a lie, right?"

"Why do you want to know? Do you, perhaps, have a... secret? Something you don't want to be known?" Sora asks tauntingly. "I'll leave you to figure out whether I'm lying or not. If that's all, I'll be going now. Do what you wish. Ah, if you do wander around the village and get lost, just look for a black cloth on the roof and you'll find yourself here. Well then... see you."

Sora waves and teleports to the Hokage's office. Almost immediately, everyone that does not know her has a kunai to her neck.

Sora internally sighs. _Uh, bad timing?_


	20. Chapter 20

"Uhm... Should I have knocked?" Sora asks, looking around the room. Sora spots Kakashi with a bushy eyebrowed man in the back. He stares at her lazily, not bothering to help her out.

"It's fine. She's the one who we were waiting for," The Hokage announces. Almost immediately, they all back down.

"Errr, should I have not come?" Sora asks the Hokage, taking in the numerous glares aimed at her. _What a tough crowd._

"No, no. I called you all here for a reason," The Hokage says. "You should already know why from the people who are here, though."

"So, it's that time already?" Kakashi asks, gaining everyone's attention.

"You have already reported this to the other countries, right? I've already seen a few in the village," Asuma, the Hokage's son, states.

"When does it start?" Kurenai, Team 8's leader, follows.

"One week from now," The Hokage answers gruffly.

"That's a bit sudden," Kakashi mutters as others murmur their own opinions.

The Hokage puffs out smoke, "I will make the formal announcement... Seven days from now, on the first of July, we will begin the Chunin Exams!" He announces. "Now that we are going to start the Chunin Exams, those who are in charge of the new genin, step forward."

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and another unnamed jonin step up. Sora stares confusedly at the one she doesn't recognize. _Who is he?_

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kirito. Are there any genin you wish to enter into the Chunin Exams among the ones you teach?" The Hokage asks. "You probably already know this, but any genin who has completed more than eight missions is eligible to enter the exam through your recommendations, though normally those who have done twice that amount are more suited."

 _Twice the amount of babysitting, trash picking, weed picking, painting, and pet walking? Yeah, because that definitely helped prepare you for the Chunin Exams._ Sorainternallyrolls her eyes at the ridiculous thought.

"Let's start with Kakashi," The Hokage folds his hands together. Sora stares in anticipation as Kakashi steps forward.

Kakashi holds up his hand with his index and middle finger up, "From Team 7, the squad that I lead, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sora; I recommend these four to the Chunin Exams under my name, Kakashi Hatake."

Sora bites her lip as a way to hide her smile, but can't help but grin happily. _Why do I feel so proud?_

Kurenai repeats his actions, "From Team 8, the squad that I lead, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame; I recommend these three to the Chunin Exams under my name, Kurenai Yuuhi."

Kirito raises his hand, "From Team 9, the squad that I lead, Kaede Hana, Izumi Hana, and Kiyoshi Hitoshi; I recommend those three to the Chunin Exams under my name, Kirito Norio."

Sora ears perk up just the slightest. _So those two girls from before were related? And they're going to participate in the Chunin exams?_

And then Asuma is the only one left, "From Team 10, the squad that I lead, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi; I recommend these three to the Chunin Exams under my name, Asuma Sarutobi."

"All four gave recommendations," Someone mutters in astonishment.

"It's been a couple of years since rookies have appeared in the Chunin Exams," Another person states. "This should be interesting."

"Please, wait!" Iruka steps forward, gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it, Iruka?" The Hokage asks. Sora purses her lips, already having a feeling of what he's going to say.

"Excuse me for interfering, but twelve of those who had their names called were students of mine at the academy. Every one of them is talented, but it's too early! They need more experience before they enter the exam!"

Kakashi turns to Iruka, "I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than Naruto."

"Naruto is different from you!" Iruka says angrily as he advances toward Kakashi. "Are you trying to ruin him?"

"They always complain about important missions. Putting them into a dangerous situation might be interesting," Kakashi laughs indifferently. "Ruining them is also interesting."

Iruka clenches his fists, "What did you say... "

"That was a joke," Kakashi clarifies nonchalantly. "Iruka-sensei, I understand what you're saying. You must be upset as well, but... "

"Kakashi, stop it," Kurenai warns in the background.

"Do not interfere! They are no longer your students! They are _my_ subordinates now!" Kakashi finishes.

Sora purses her lips. _Yikes. Kakashi's ruthless_. _Ruthless, but also honest._

"The Chunin Exams are too early for them!" Iruka argues. Sora raises her eyebrows as Iruka turns to her, "Sora! You agree, right? You've seen them, it's too early!"

Sora crosses her arms as everyone turns to hear her answer. Sora turns to the Hokage and he nods his head.

"I'd like to hear your thoughts," The Hokage urges her to speak.

"If you want my honest answer," Sora answers, turning back to Iruka. "I don't agree with you. F-"

"But, they just came out of the academy! They're just ki-"

"You asked me a question and I intend to answer it fully, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me," Sora looks at Iruka pointedly. "May I finish?"

Sora takes his silence as her cue to continue speaking.

"As I was saying, I don't agree with you for all the right reasons. First, I don't believe that you're worried about whether or not the genin are ready. You're worried about whether or not _Naruto_ is ready. You're making this assertion based on him only." Iruka opens his mouth to argue. Sora doesn't let him, "I will not be interrupted again. Let me finish. Secondly, I disagree with you, because I believe that Naruto is ready. I believe that my entire squad is ready. Lastly, I disagree with you, because I agree with Kakashi- _sensei_. The other genin have been out of the academy for six months. They haven't been your students for half a year and they no longer are your students. You haven't been their teacher or have seen their progress since the academy, therefore, you don't really have a right to decide whether or not they're ready anymore. That is up to their new teachers. I can't speak for the other genin squads, but I can speak for my squad when I say that they have experienced enough and grown enough to participate in the Chunin Exams. I assume that this applies to the other squads as well since they have decided to nominate their squads."

Sora's eyes meet Kakashi's gaze. Kakashi stares at the girl with what looks like pride and maybe even acceptance.

"Aren't you a genin?" A familiar voice speaks up. "How can a genin discuss what a leader decides?"

Sora turns to the voice and subtly narrows her eyes once she recognizes as the speaker. _Hitoshi_. _One of the guards who brought me here the first day I came to the village._

"If my opinion didn't matter, why was I asked for it in the first place?"

"Technically, he asked if you agr-"

"If you couldn't tell,-" Sora interrupts him. "-that was a rhetorical question. And this isn't about whether I discuss it or not, this is about the genin whose leaders have already decided for their squads. I have no say in what is decided. I merely answered what was asked of me."

"You talk as if you're not a genin," Hitoshi counters. "Aren't you?"

"Technically,-" Sora mocks his earlier word. "-in Konohagakure, I am. Out there," Sora points into nowhere in particular. "Let's just say you won't see me babysitting, picking up trash, picking out weeds, painting fences, walking animals, or catching lost pets as missions."

"Then why are you partic-"

"Hitoshi," Lord Hokage shuts him up with one word. The crowd in the room looks on awkwardly. The Hokage puffs out smoke from his mouth. "Iruka, I understand your argument as I have understood Sora's and the genins' jonin, so we will put the genin through a special preliminary exam that they should pass if they are truly ready."

"A preliminary exam?" Iruka asks.

Kirito, Team 9's leader, suddenly looks nervous.

A realization suddenly dawns on Sora. She narrowes her eyes at him. _It's not possible, right... Whatever, it doesn't concern me._

Sora watches as the bushy-browed man walks forward and speaks up, "Even so, I agree with Iruka. It's not going to be that easy. You're too eager," He tells the three jonin. "I postponed my team's test-taking for a year and took care to build up their skills. Have them take the Exam after they've enjoyed their life a little bit more."

"Hmph," Kakashi says. "They might be too easygoing, but they will surpass your guys in no time."

"That's enough," The Hokage announces before another discussion can break out. "That's as far as the rookie matter goes. I've made my decision."

The Hokage starts explaining the preliminary exam. Iruka's face lightens up once he knows he will be the test for the preliminary exam. After this explanation, the Hokage asks who else would like their squads to participate in the Chunin Exams. Other jonin sign up their squads up and receive their slips for their teams.

"You are all dismissed," The Hokage announce. "Everyone excluding Sora and Kakashi."

After everyone leaves the rooms, Sora speaks up, "Was there really a point for me to attend this meeting?"

"Yes, there was," The Hokage puffs out smoke. Sora coughs. He sets his pipe down.

The Hokage clears his throat. "To be blunt, Sora will not be participating in the Chunin Exams with Team 7. I tried to persuade the council-" Sora clicks her tongue in annoyance. "-to allow her, but they denied, saying that it would be an unfair advantage to the rest of the participants."

"Did you say what I told you?" Sora asks. _I thought that what I suggested would have fooled them._ ** _After all, they were idiots._**

He nods, "They considered the proposal but denied it in the end."

"So, Sora will not be participating in the Chunin Exams?" Kakashi asks.

"No, she most definitely will," The Hokage confirms. Sora sighs. "However, since they had denied that idea, I offered another proposition."

"Which would be?" Sora inquires.

"She will be allowed to participate in the Chunin Exams, but she will not be allowed to participate with Team 7. In other words, Sora, as only herself will be considered a team."

"Okay," Sora bites her lip and nods. _Fair enough. I figured something like this would happen. They want to see why the Third Hokage talks so highly of me. If it's a show they want, it's a show they'll get._

"At least that is what was supposed to happen," Sora frowns as the Hokage continues. "However, I was informed that one squad's participant was severely injured so he won't be able to take part in the exams, thus making that team qualified for disqualification. Since it's a waste, you will be taking his place so that the other two can participate. You will meet both of them on the registration day of the Chunin Exams. You will also be training the other rookies when their leaders aren't. Is that clear?"

"I don't exactly like the idea of participating with strangers, but oh well," Sora sighs at the thought. "So, in addition to housing and protecting the Sunagakure siblings, I'm going to train the rookies who are participating in the Chunin Exams, and participate in the Chunin Exams with another squad after the second round?"

The Hokage nods in confirmation.

"Have you informed their leaders and the rookies themselves that they'll be trained by someone else when their sensei isn't training them?" Sora asks.

"Yes, they all know."

"Alright, then," Sora sighs. "I need to balance this all out. The Chunin Exams start a week from now. That is when I start to protect the Sunagakure siblings outside of the Chunin Exams until there's a place for them. Then, during the Chunin Exams, I'll participate in a different team who I will meet on registration day. Then, throughout the entire rest of the Chunin Exams, I'll be training all of the rookies until finals?"

"Correct," The Hokage nods. "I will pick two days of the week when you train the rookies so that you have a set date. I'll inform you of it when I have it and the genin will meet you there. That is all," The Hokage dismisses them. "You may go now."

Sora is about to walk out but then turns back to look back at the old man, "You've been acting different and now I definitely know that you're hiding something, but I won't pry. Tell me when you want."

She waves farewell and walks out with Kakashi.

"You don't seem surprised about any of this." Kakashi comments.

Sora sighs and rubs her temples, "I listed possibilities of what might happen and this turned out to be one of them. It's troublesome, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Sora sighs again. _I either have to come up with a plan or wing it. At least I don't have to take the stupid preliminary exam. But I have so much to do._

"You controlled the room. I was surprised how you handled it in there," Kakashi says, impressed. "More surprised when you called me Kakashi-sensei."

Sora smiles, "Don't let it get to your head, but I do have to admit you're an exceptional teacher. Iruka has to realize that."

"I'm honored," He smiles.

"Well then, see you tomorrow," Sora begins to walk away.

"Sora," Kakashi calls.

Sora turns around to face him, "Yes?"

"Why," He pauses. "Why does the Country of the Sky want to open itself up now?"

Sora raises an eyebrow. _Was this the question he wanted to ask from before?_

"Hmmm," Sora ponders. "I guess the simple way to explain it would be that the previous Sorakage's wish was to be more involved with its neighbors, as a way to start a pathway to peace. And the current Sorakage's wish is to see that through." Sora pauses. "I personally think that the previous Hokage and the previous Sorakage would have gotten much more done by now, but sometimes fate has other plans."

Kakashi's visible eye widens just the slightest as if having realized something, "Sora, who... who was your mother?"

Sora barely smiles, "Sorry, but I can't tell you yet."

_Not before I tell..._

"Anyways, if you doubt my being here or the Country of the Sky's intentions, you can ask the Hokage everything you want to know. Tell him I said it's okay with me," Sora waves. "See you later, Kakashi _-sensei_."

Sora teleports to the trail leading to her house. She walks and enjoys the fresh night air.

Sora sighs. _The Chunin Exams. How troublesome._

Sora realizes that she is lingering outside of her house and jumps up to the roof, landing in her usual spot.

Gaara is, unsurprisingly, also on the roof.

"Hello," Sora greets.

After a few moments of silence, Sora speaks up again, "Can't sleep?"

Utter silence is what she is met with.

"Yo."

He ignores her.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Sora notes.

He doesn't answer.

Sora looks up at the almost whole moon. _That'll be an ice breaker._

"The moon is very beautiful, don't you agree? I read something interesting once. Did you know that we can only see the Front Side of the Moon? The other half is always hidden so we never get to see it. That side is called the Back Side of the Moon," Sora speaks softly, recalling some of the same words she once spoke aloud. "In any case, I think both sides have the same amount of beauty."

He stands up to leave.

Sora tries not to frown. _Does he really not remember anything?_

**_[flashback start]_ **

_Sora paces up and down on the small secret hill Gaara and she found. She's waiting for him to come, but it's been hours past the time he was supposed to be here._

_She hugs her stuffed kitten softly._ **_What if that ugly, old man did something to him?_ **

_She shakes her head and plops down on the ground._ **_I'll wait a little longer._ **

_After seconds that turn into minutes that turn into another hour, Sora stands up._ **_If he isn't going to come to me, I'll go to him. He's probably in trouble. Thinking about that ugly old man doing something to him makes me angry._ **

_"Don't worry, Gaara, I'll save you," Sora states confidently._ **_My skills are_ ** **_somewhat_ ** **_good enough, but as long as my will is stronger, I'll be able to do anything._ **

_'_ **_When it comes to protecting the people you care about, you are at your strongest.'_ **

_Recalling those words, Sora nods in agreement and begins walking towards the secret path out of the hill._

_As she is reaching the path of the hill, she stills as she feels something wrap around her body, closing off her mouth and eyesight. A bit of it enters her mouth._

_Sand._

_Sora internally sighs in relief._ **_I was worried for nothing._ **

_The sand goes away._

_"I never get used to that," Sora makes a face. "Have you tasted your sand? Well, it's not very appetizing."_

_She turns around. Taking one look at his expression, she immediately wraps her arms around him._

_"What happened?" Sora asks softly, hugging him tighter._

_"W-Why does everyone hate me?" His shoulders shake as he cries. "I never try to hurt anyone on purpose. I can't control it. It just happens! It's true, I'm a monster."_

_"Did it happen again?" Sora questions quietly._

_Sora feels him nod against her head. She sighs and pulls away from him, leaning her forehead against his so she can stare into his eyes, "No matter what idiotic people think, Gaara, it was not your fault, it is not your fault, and it never will be your fault. And you have most definitely never been a monster and you_ _never_ _will be a monster."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts," Sora says, leading them to the hill. They walk over and lay down on the ground._

_Sora can still hear his sniffles. Her gaze drifts towards the moon and she suddenly remembers something. She points to the sky, "Gaara, look at the moon. It's very beautiful, isn't it?"_

_She sees him nod from the corner of her eye._

_"Everyone loves the moon, because it's beautiful, right? But in reality, it actually has another side that we almost never get to see that's always hidden. It's called the Back Side of the Moon, opposite to the Front Side of the Moon."_

_He turns towards the girl, "Why is the other part hidden?"_

_"Well, scientifically, because of the way it rotates around our planet and where our planet is," Sora pauses. "However, the way I see it, it's just that the moon is afraid to show its dark side in front of people. Everyone loves the moon's light side, but what about its dark side? The moon is afraid to show its other half and be hated for being different and the complete opposite of the light side which everyone loves, but the moon can't help it. It was meant to be like that. It was meant to have a dark side even if it doesn't want to. But, you know what? In reality, both sides are equal and the people who learn that and try to understand that will experience the beauty of both." She holds his hand and brings it up in the air towards the moon. "We are like moons. We have a light side and a dark side. It's how we were born. It's how we were meant_ **** _to be. Those who understand will realize the beauty of both sides. They'll accept both the light and dark side. It might take a while, a long while, but I promise you that it will happen." Sora entwines their hands. "One half cannot live without the other, otherwise it'd be incomplete. When it is one whole balancing out, it is the most magnificent thing that can happen to you. Just because you have a dark side, that does not make you a monster. It makes you unique. It makes you beautiful_ **_,_ ** _because you have two magnificent sides to you that make you,_ **_you_ ** _."_

_He stares at their hands and ponders over her words._

_"It should be the Light Side of the Moon and the Dark Side of the Moon, not the other name," He slightly smiles._

_Sora grins, "Well then, that's the new special name we'll use and tell everyone."_

_"Do you have a dark side?"_

_Sora smiles, "Doesn't everyone?"_

_His small smile turns into a frown, "You were never afraid of my dark side. Why?"_

_"Because I knew that you had a light side," Sora says simply._

_"Will you ever be afraid of my dark side, Zo?" He asks hesitantly._

_"No," She answers immediately._

_"How are you so sure?"_

_Sora smiles, "Because I know you. Because I care about you, Gaara."_

**_[flashback end]_ **

Sora breathes out as the scene replays over and over again in her head.

_'Because I care about you, Gaara.'_

"It's the Light Side of the Moon and the Dark Side of the Moon," Gaara's voice interrupts the girl's train of thought.

"Huh?"

"The name. You got it wrong. It's... it's the Light Side of the Moon and the Dark Side of the Moon," He states quietly and is out of her sight in seconds.

Sora's lips twitch up. _So he does remember._

_Why do I care?_

**_'Because I care about you, Gaara.'_ **


	21. Chapter 21

_Because I care about you, Gaara.'_

The thought haunts Sora until morning and continues to all the way upon meeting the rest of her team at the bridge.

"Sora?" Naruto asks. "Why are you here? I thought you weren't going to come early again?"

"Changed my mind," Sora laughs awkwardly and slowly slides down to sit down on the ground with her head falling into her lap. _I can't face the redhead. Not this early._

"Ehhh? Sora, are you okay, dattebayo?" Naruto asks. "Did something happen with those guys!?"

_'Because I care about you, Gaara.'_

"No, nothing happened with them," Her voice muffles out. "And I'm fine."

"Are you sure, dattebayo?"

_'Because I care about you, Gaara.'_

She nods.

"Positive, dattebayo?"

_'Because I care about you, Gaara.'_

Deciding not to reply, Sora rolls away until she reaches the other side of the bridge, away from their stares.

_'Because I care about you, Gaara.'_

Sora sighs, her frustration worsening by the minute. _This is bothering me. A lot. And, that's bad._

_But, why is it bothering me so much?_

Sora sits up and closes her eyes. _This is ridiculous. Ludicrous._

_Childish._

A fewseconds later, she feels Naruto stand next to her. Opening her eyes, Sora stares up at the sky with Naruto, neither of them saying a word.

Sora stares at a cloud. _The silence between us is unusual. He probably doesn't know what to say and I can't really tell him anything without sounding like a... stupid person who's obsessing over something stupid._

_Which was exactly what I am._

"Hey, guys," Kakashi officially greets everyone once he arrives. "I got lost today, so..."

"Lies!" Sakura and Naruto yells.

Sora sighs, ignoring them. _I'm being overly childish. It's not even important. But, what about..._

Sora shakes her head, ridding herself of the useless thoughts and looks up.

"I'll get straight to the point. I've recommended all of you to the Chunin Exams, so..." Kakashi pulls out four slips of paper. "Here, these are the applications."

"Yes!" Naruto runs and hugs him. "I love you, Kakashi-sensei!"

_'Because I care about you, Gaara.'_

Sora's eyebrow twitches in annoyance and she curses the evil thought to the back of her mind. _Stop acting like a child._

Kakashi sets Naruto down and hands out the slips, "The recommendation does not force you to enter the Chunin Exams. You can decide whether or not if you want to participate. Only those who wish to participate are to sign the applications and arrive at the academy on July 1st by 3 p.m. and go to room 301. That's all."

Kakashi leaves as Naruto begins to talk excitedly about participating. While they are walking, Sora notices Sakura stops from the corner of her eye. _Hm._

Sora waits for her as the other two continue on and leave.

"Yo, Sakura... " Sora gains her attention. "Can I talk to you?"

She blanches.

Rolling her eyes, Sora leans against the bridge, "I'm not going to hurt you, idiot. I just want to say something." Sora's eyes meet hers. "Sakura, you're a very strong and smart person, so you have no reason to doubt yourself. I know that you think you're weak because you haven't 'caught' up to any of us, but that's not the case. You just haven't fully blossomed yet, and that doesn'tmean that you're completely incompetent nor weak. It means that you're still growing like the rest of us, just at your own pace. Now, when I say this, I'm being completely honest; You are a strong and smart person that is vital to Team 7, so the one thing that you should never do is doubt yourself. Charge into the Chunin Exams with confidence, pride, excitement — anything, but doubt."

The pinkette's eyes widen as she takes in Sora's words and looks down.

After a few minutes of silence, she meets Sora's eyes again, "Thank you, really thank you so much, Sora. That's just what I needed to hear," Tears began to glisten in her eyes. "But why are you telling me this? I haven't exactly been nice to you... Especially the other day. I don't deserve your comfort, I mean I made you reveal something... something so-"

"Idiot," Sora pats her head. "I'm over it, so you should be too."

"I can't!" She shakes her head. "Why are you being so nice to me when I was terrible to you!?"

"Because, although you don't really like me, I still consider you a friend and teammate," Sora sighs. "I can see that you don't really like me because of Sasuke, but honestly I don't get it. He doesn't like me. If he does see me as something it's either a rival or an annoyance, but-" Sora laughs. "-nothing other than that, I think."

Her eyes widen once more. Sakura looks as if everything makes sense to her now, "Oh my... Sora, I'm so sorry! For everything!"

Sora gives a hesitant smile, "If I'm being honest, I should be apologizing as well. I never really actually tried to be nice, so, sorry." Sora holds her hand out. "How about we forget everything and start over? Teammates? Friends?"

She shakes her hand and smiles, "Teammates, friends."

Sora grins, "Well, this shows that peace between the Country of the Sky and the Country of Fire can actually exist."

She laughs and suddenly stops, "But, Sora, do you like Sasuke-kun? I won't be mad or anything, I swear! I just want to know so we can formally declare ourselves as rivals. Friendly rivals."

Sora pauses before she laughs slightly, "No."

"Really?" Sakura asks. "Why not? He's amazing!"

"Hmmm," Sora clears her throat with uncertainty as she tries to gather her thoughts. _Why don't I... like Sasuke?_ "Well... there are two reasons, I guess. First of all, I know him, but I don't really _know_ him, you know? Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I see," She nods. "And, the second reason?"

Sora purses her lips, "The second reason is that I already have someone I find... important to me. And I don't have the time to-"

"What!?" Her eyes bulge in surprise as she interrupts Sora. "Who!? Is it Naruto!? It's Naruto, isn't it!?"

Sora furrows her eyebrows in confusion. _Naruto?_

"What?" Sora inquires. "No, it's not him. Why would you think that it was him?"

Sakura looks very confused, "You're always together and you defend him a lot, so I thought that it was him."

Sora shakes her head and slightly laughs, "Naruto is an important friend to me. But he's not the person I'm talking about."

Sakura claps her hands excitedly, "Well then, is he someone I know? What's his name?"

"No, it's not someone you know. His name is..." Sora pauses. _I haven't said that name ever since..._ "His name is Ryuu."

"Do you love him?" Sakura's eyes widen. "Do you?"

_Do I love him? I do._

_I did._

Sora deflects the question, "It's been a while since I've seen him."

"Oh, right!" Sakura says. "You've been here for months! It must be so hard being away from him."

"You could say that," Sora says softly. _Though it's been years, really..._

"How sweet," Sakura sighs dreamily. "To be in love."

Sora's eyes wander up to the sky. **_I never said that I was in love with him. I said he was important._**

"Why don't you get a person to help you with your situation?" Sora asks cautiously. "Back home, I have friends who help me."

"A friend?" Her entire face suddenly brightens. "Will you help me!?"

"Me?" Sora points to herself and pauses. "Um, don't get me wrong... I would, but we don't really talk much about that stuff. I don't think I'm going to be able to have a conversation about a girl with him."

"Then, talk to him more!" She exclaims happily.

"I don't mind talking to him, not at all, but I'm pretty sure he won't want to talk to me about that stuff," Sora laughs.

Sakura ponders, "If I think of something, will you go through with it?"

Sora raises her eyebrows, "Sure."

"Promise?"

Sora nods, "Sure, I promise."

"Yes!" Sakura cheers happily. "Thank you, Sora!"

"No problem," Sora slightly laughs. A sudden thought comes to her, "Hey, Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" The pinkette smiles brightly.

"Hypothetically speaking, let's say that you told someone you cared about them because you did. But then you had to leave them without saying goodbye because you had to. What would you do?"

"Well, it depends on what you mean by care. Did you care about them like you would a family member, a friend?"

Sora sighs, "How'd you know I was talking about myself?"

"Most likely every time someone uses hypothetically in a sentence, it's a situation they're in," Sakura notes. "Now, tell me what it is."

 _"_ Recently, I remembered that I told someone else that I cared about them a long time ago. It threw me off because I know I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to them. And I feel like seeing them now is just... wrong. It makes me feel guilty for leaving them."

**_Abandoning him._ **

Sakura thinks about it and then answers, "Well, the only thing you can do is explain, apologize, and hope they can forgive you. If you cared about each other like family, then I'm sure they'll come to forgive you. If you cared about each other as friends, it might be harder because some are not so forgiving."

Sora nods, "I see."

"It seems like it's bothering you a lot," Sakura's frown disappears before her eyes brighten. "Why don't you do something to get your mind off of it? Why don't you stay at my house today? We can have a sleepover!"

_Sleepover?_

Sakura notices the girl's lack of an answer, "You don't want to?"

Sora shakes her head, "I'd like to, but I have to be with the kids from Suna once the Chunin Exams start."

"Oh," Sakura frowns. "But, that doesn't start until five days from today, right? I'm sure you can leave them alone until the first day of the exams unless you have to be with them all of the time."

 _Well, that was true. I didn't have to be with them at the moment._ Sora stares at Sakura as she waits for her answer. _Should I stay with her? The source of this entire dilemma is staying at my house, in my room._

_And, I don't think I'd be able to not think knowing that he was only a few feet away from me._

_But, I can't avoid him forever, either._

_Technically, it wouldn't be forever... just these five days._

_I'm sure I can get my thoughts sorted out by then, right?_

Sora smiles, "You know what? I will, as long as it's alright with your parents, okay?"

"Okay! And, they'll definitely be okay with it!" She squeals. "I don't know how long it's been since I've had one! We'll have so much fun, Sora! I promise you!"

Sakura drags Sora throughout the village to her house, "My mother is the best at cooking and we can talk about our first loves, our secrets!"

Sora smiles as they stop in front of a house. "Right. That's what happens at sleepovers, right?"

Sakura nods firmly and Sora purses her lips. **_I don't think I'll be telling you any of my secrets, though._**

Walking in, Sakura smiles over at her mom who is in what appears to be the kitchen, "Mom, my friend is here with me!"

"Why, hello Ino!" The blonde-haired woman turns around and wipes her hands off her apron, "Oh, my apologies! I thought you were someone else! I don't think I've met you before."

"Mom, you know Ino and I aren't friends anymore," Sakura looks towards the floor. "This is someone else."

"Ah, right. How could I forget?" Sakura's mother trails off awkwardly.

"Hello, Mrs. Haruno." Sora greets, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "I'm Sora. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, you can call me Mebuki!" She smiles. "Sora? Aren't you the one who's friends with Lord Hokage?"

"Ah, yes," Sora's smile slightly drops and laughs. "I'm also on the same team with Sakura."

"Anyways-" Sakura begins. "-she's going to stay with us for a few days, okay?"

"Only if it's alright with you and your husband, of course," Sora adds.

"Of course, it's fine!" Mebuki waves it off. "However, are your parents alright with it?"

"Mom!" Sakura hisses.

"It's okay," Sora smiles at Sakura and looks back up to Mebuki. "My parents are dead, so it's fine."

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Mebuki stares at Sora sadly. "Well, it's a pleasure to have you here. You can stay as long as you like."

Sora feels gross.

"Thank you for allowing me to," She smiles.

"Right, well, we're going to my room!" Sakura leads Sora up the stairs.

"Dinner is in three hours!" Mebuki calls. "Is there anything Sora can't eat?"

Sakura looks at Sora, "Is there anything you can't eat?"

"Ah, I don't really eat meat," Sora admits. "Sorry if it's an inconvenience to you and your family."

"Of course not," She smiles and shouts. "No meat for her or me, mom!"

"You don't have to change what you were going to eat or anything," Sora tells her. "I can just buy something from the market. I don't even eat that much, really."

"No, it's fine!" Sakura enters her room. "I'm on a diet anyway."

"Really?" Sora rolls her eyes. "A diet? Why?"

"To be skinny," The pinkette sits on her bed.

"You're already thin."

"Then, to be thinner."

"You don't need to be thinner. I don't really see the point of diets," Sora sighs wistfully. "If I could eat regular sushi, I would eat it all the time. I'm not even exaggerating."

"Then, if you don't like to diet, why don't you eat meat?" Sakura asks, confused.

"Well, let me rephrase my statement; it's not that I don't eat meat, but I can't eat meat. Weird, right?" Sora laughs. "It's kind of hard to explain. Basically, I get really sick when I eat meat so I stopped."

"Ahhhh," She nods and frowns.

"Being a vegetarian isn't so bad, though," Sora lays down on Sakura's bed and stares at the ceiling. "I mean, it's different at first but you get used to it, I guess."

"That kind of... sucks," Sakura's frown deepens. "I don't think I can picture myself never eating meat. Now I don't want to diet."

"I really miss my country. They had amazing alternatives to meat and Konoha has none," Sora sighs and sits up. "And, you really shouldn't. You don't even need to."

She sighs, "But I want to be pretty."

"You're already pretty, Sakura," Sora rolls her eyes. "Has anyone told you otherwise and purposely meant it?"

"No, not exactly... but when I was younger they used to make fun of my forehead."

"God, is it natural to have this many stupid people in Konoha?" Sora frowns. "Everyone treats Naruto like an outcast for an idiotic reason, no one really gives a damn about Sasuke, and you were made fun of because of your forehead? What the hell?"

**_There's a bunch of stupid people and stupid things in Konoha._ **

"Well, my forehead is pretty big so I can understand."

"Sakura, do really believe them? Honestly, I see nothing wrong with your forehead," Sora says firmly. "And, even if there was, so what? You're another person, so of course, you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for?"

Sakura's eyes widen and tears well up in her eyes, "Can I hug you?"

The pinkette doesn't give Sora the chance to react when she suddenly pounces on her, "I thought you were this sneaky, arrogant girl but that's not true at all! Everyone likes you because you're a nice and soft person that cares about others! I'm sorry that I just realized that now, Sora! I'm so sorry!"

"Oi," Sora huffs. "Don't make me sound so great. I just do what I want and say what I want, that's all."

**_More or less, at least._ **

"Now, get off. Aren't we supposed to be doing whatever people do at sleepovers?"

"Y-"

"Oi, Sakura!" Someone interrupts her from outside.

"Isn't that voice... " Sakura trails off, wiping away her tears.

"Sasuke's? Yeah," Sora finishes her sentence. "Go see what he wants."

"O-Okay!" She scrambles up and walks out to her balcony.

Sora sighs and stared back at the ceiling. _'I thought you were this sneaky arrogant girl?' Well, you're not entirely wrong about that._

A few minutes later, Sakura enters the room with a blank face.

"What did he say?" Sora asks.

"He... " Sakura furrows her eyebrows. "He wants me to go somewhere with him... so we can talk?"

"Really?" Sora raises her eyebrows. "Then, isn't that good?"

"Yeah... I guess," Sakura frowns. "But that's not something Sasuke would do?" She shakes her head. "No, what I mean, he doesn't seem like Sasuke in general."

"What do you mean?" Sora tilts her head to the side. Hesitation appears in her eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, n-nothing!" She stutters. "I'll go see what he wants and come right back, okay? Is it alright if I leave you here for a while?"

"It's alright," Sora assures the girl. "I'll probably go out or something. Tell your mom first though, okay?"

"Okay!" She walks toward the door.

"Sakura!" Sora calls out to her. She turns back. Sora holds up a fist and smiles. "Whatever he throws your way, remember that you're smart and strong, okay?"

She smiles, "Yes! Thank you, Sora! I'll be going now!"

Sora waves as the pinkette walks out.

"Hmm," Sora gets off her bed and walks out to the balcony to see 'Sasuke' lead Sakura away. "I wonder what the real Sasuke is doing?"

Sora watches as the two disappear out of her sight. _He should already be done with his preliminary test._ A sudden thought occurs to her. _'How do you know what I can and cannot do?'_

Sora laughs to herself. _I really should go clear that up, shouldn't I?_


	22. Chapter 22

Sora jumps down from the balcony and teleports to the shops. Sora first enters a grocery store where she buys plenty of riceballs. Once she's done there, she goes to the sweets store where she buys more things.

Sora pays the cashier and teleports to an old dirt path. The two have never trained on the Uchiha compound, but Sora knows her way to it. Heading down the familiar path, she continues until she gets to a crossroads. _Is it right or left? I can't remember._

"I think it's left," Sora says to herself as she turns and walks. She walks a bit more until she meets two big black gates.

"No guards," Sora mutters. She sighs softly as she pushes open the first set of gates. _There's nothing left to guard._

Sora jumps to the right as kunai shoots down from somewhere to her left.

"A trap," Sora huffs. "I guess I should've known that he wasn't that stupid. Let's see what you got, Sasuke."

After passing the numerous traps Sasuke has laid out the small area surrounding the estate, Sora finally reaches the actual gate of the estate.

She pushes them open and walks pass the empty houses. Sora can't help but feel sick.

Once she finally reaches the house that she's looking for, she knocks. After knocking and knocking, the door slowly creaks open to reveal an empty house.

Raising her eyebrows, Sora walks in, "Yoo-hoo? Sasu-"

Sora drops the bags that she's holding onto the floor as a body comes hurling her way.

Sora blocks the incoming kick, "Wha-"

He aims with his arm, which Sora immediately grabs as she pushes him into the wall. Sora huffs as she holds him against the wall, "What are you doing?"

Sora lets him go and steps back, "I-"

He immediately lunges at her and pins her down to the ground. Sora narrows her eyes and knees him in the stomach. He loses his hold on her and Sora twists them around so that she is now pinning him down, "I wasn't exactly hoping for a warm welcome, but what is this?"

"Get off," He huffs.

"What were you even doing?" Sora asks, still pinning him down. "I didn't even-"

Sora's eyes widen as she realizes something. She grins down at him in amazement, "Sasuke, I didn't even feel you!"

"What?"

"Your presence!" Sora says as she gets off of him and sits down beside him. "I wasn't exactly looking for it, but the fact that you managed to close it off enough so that I couldn't feel it is an accomplishment by itself! I'm genuinely impressed."

"Hn," He responds smugly. "I obviously-"

"Don't get too conceited," Sora retorts. "I wasn't trying to sense your presence in the first place."

He scowls, "Why are you here?"

"Why did you attack me?"

"I thought you were another fake," He says. "Why are you here?"

It suddenly dawns on Sora. _Wow, Iruka turned into me to try to trick him?_

"What do you mean you thought I was another fake?" Sora asks him.

"Tch," He says, annoyed. "Someone came posing as you and asked if I wanted to train. I knew it wasn't you so they transformed and we fought."

"I see," Sora nods slowly, not sure how she should react. "Well, did you win?"

He smirks, "Are you actually asking me that?"

Sora laughs.

"So," Sasuke pauses. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Sora repeats his words, still thinking about how it was her that Iruka tried to trick him with. "Right, I wanted to clear up what I said the other day. About what I can and can't do or whatever."

"About reading minds," Sasuke states.

"Right," Sora nods. "Well, you're right. I don't read minds, I read people."

He stares at her, "What do you mean?"

Sora sighs, "Okay, do you remember the first day I showed up to the academy?" He nods slowly. "You were sitting with Sakura next to me when she and I started arguing about who the try-hard was and I told her that it was her because I noted that you disliked everyone, including her, but she still tried to get your attention. Well, I mentioned that I analyzed the situation to figure it out. I do the same thing with people, too. When I want to, of course, because it does get bothersome after a while."

"So..." Sasuke trails off. "...you can't read minds?"

"I can't," Sora confirms. "How cool would it be if I could though? I'd have so much intel and blackmail on people."

"Then, how did you know what I was thinking? About the gourd boy?" He asks, a light flush erupting onto his face. "About your eyes?"

"Well, my eyes," Sora laughs lightly. "When everyone first sees them, they think they're monstrous, which I understand because they do seem unreal. But once they get over it, they think they're beautiful. It happens every time and so I assumed it did with you. And about the gourd boy... How do I put this... I read you by the vibe you were giving off. I analyzed the situation, focused on how it was, and came up with a conclusion. It's complicated to explain, but that would be the simple version."

"What about now?" He asks, staring at her. "Can you read me now?"

Sora meets his gaze, "I could, but I won't. I only do it when I need to. As I said, it can get annoying."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain," Sora reaches across him to get the bags she brought. "Sometimes when I do it, it feels like I become one with the person. Like I am that person and that person is me, because I'm trying to feel what they feel and trying to think what they think. While I try to get in their head, they're getting into mine. I can't really control it yet."

Sasuke narrows his eyes, "So the thing in the Wave... what was that?"

"That's different from what I do. You're actually really smart," Sora admits to the boy. "As you guessed, it's a technique from my country. The thing that I do comes from one side of my family."

They stay silent for a few moments.

"Who..." Sasuke speaks up, trailing off. "Who are you after?"

Sora stays silent, several thoughts running through her head. She gazes into his eyes, "Will you tell anyone if I tell you?"

"I have no one to tell."

Sora's heart lurches as he meets her gaze. _I have no one to tell._

"I think you and I are a lot more similar than we think," Sora says softly as she looks away from him and around the empty house. "I can only guess as much as I'm allowed to. So," She pauses and meets his eyes once more. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

Sasuke doesn't look away from her as he answers, "My brother."

Sora's not surprised. Not looking away from him, she answers, "My mother."

"I... I had just came back from a long day of training," Sasuke states quietly. He doesn't know why he's telling her this. He hasn't told anyone before. But once he starts, he can't stop from continuing, "My brother was a prodigy. I was always jealous of the attention my father gave him, but I loved my brother. For whatever reason, one day my father started paying more attention to me and taught me the fireball technique. I mastered it and I was really proud of that because it was the first time I had felt seen by him. So I wanted to keep on training and get stronger. So I was training all day and when I came onto the compound... there were bodies everywhere. I ran home and when I walked in," Sasuke pauses, reliving what little he can remember. "My brother was there, hovering over my parents. He killed them. He killed them all. And he left me alive because he said I wasn't worth killing."

Sora can't say anything. Because there really is nothing else you can do except listen.

"I was out with friends," Sora begins. "It was a regular day. But we were called back home because they told us something was wrong. On the outside, the village seemed fine. But on my clan's grounds, my entire family was being murdered. That couldn't have been possible in Soragakure. Not unless it was an inside job from a Soragakure shinobi and the odds of that happening were slim to none. When I found my parents, she had driven a sword right through my father's chest. He died in front of me. She killed him in front of me. She intended to kill me next, but I was saved. Later on, we learned that she and two other foreign ninja who assisted her assassinated every single relative of mine."

Sasuke doesn't know what he's feeling. This girl... this girl who's so different from him but also so much like him. This girl who gets under his skin but seems to always be in his head. He doesn't know what it is he's feeling.

But he kind of likes it.

Sora isn't sure how she should feel. She knows what she's doing is wrong, because she knows his situation is remarkably different from hers. Still, it feels nice to have someone to relate to. Someone to be a little less lonely together with. 

Someone to hopefully help.

The two sit in what feels like a comfortable silence. After a while, Sasuke speaks up, "Does Naruto know?"

"No."

They sit in more silence. Sora glances at him. _I can't. Not now._

"I... " Sora pauses, unsure of how to say what she's trying to say. The raven-haired boy stares at her as she gathers her thoughts. "I came to Konoha for a few different reasons. One, because the Hokage wanted to start this alliance. Two, because I wanted to learn more about the country she came from and killed for. Three, because I wanted to take that information and try to see how she could have become the person who could murder her own family. To understand the circumstances that led to my present."

"Before I can kill her, I need to know why she did what she did. I want to know how evil she truly is. For the past two years, I've come up with a lot of theories." Sora pauses. "They're still just theories, but for whatever reason, in some of those theories, the Uchiha clan comes up."

At this, Sasuke's breath hitches, "What do you mean?"

Sora turns to him fully and grabs his hand. She stares into his eyes seriously, "Sasuke, there's something you need to know. Something that I have to tell you. But I can't tell you yet, because I'm not sure if I'm completely right or not. But I will tell you. Once I know. I promise."

He nods slowly and suddenly his face pales.

"Sora... we're not... related... are we?"

Sora lets go of his hand and laughs, "No, we're not related, Sasuke."

"That's good."

Sora raises her eyebrows in surprise, "That's kind of rude."

"I mean, it's- it would be gross."

"Wow, now that's extremely rude."

"No, not-"

"I thought we were past this-"

"It'd be gross because-"

"I thought we were doing pretty well, I mean-"

"I meant it'd be gross because we've kissed, idiot!" Sasuke's face is slightly pink.

"Oh," Realization dawns upon Sora's face. "Ohhh. Okay, yeah, you do have a point. That would be gross."

"Yeah."

Sora refrains from laughing at the expression on his face. "Now that you've brought it up, who would you say is a better kisser? Naruto? Or me?"

Sasuke looks as if he's about to explode from embarrassment.

"I'm joking. I had my mask on, so ours wasn't really a kiss anyways. Plus, it was an accident. Don't worry about it. If it bothers you that much, let's pretend it never happened. Anyways," Sora tosses the bags onto his lap, trying to change the subject. "This is my gift for coming over. Riceballs and candy." Sora takes one look at his face and rolls her eyes. "Don't look so disgusted when you haven't even looked at it."

He pulls out the bag of candy and reads it, "Is this-"

"Yes, it is," Sora nods. "Tuna-flavored and tomato-flavored candy, therefore it's not sweet. In my opinion, it's probably disgusting, but all I ever see you eat is riceballs and tuna and tomatoes so I assume you'll find it to be rather delicious. I found it absurd that you think sweets are disgusting, and technically though these are probably not sweet, they are sweets so you sh-" Sora stops rambling as Sasuke says something. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Thank you," Sasuke repeats himself.

"No problem," Sora stares at him before shaking her head. "Well, I should probably leave soon or else Sakura will worry why I've been gone for so long."

"Sakura?"

"Er, yeah," Sora admits awkwardly. "We've made up, I guess. I'm sleeping over her house until the Chunin Exams start so I don't have to deal with the Suna kids for now."

"Weren't you two not speaking to each other this morning?"

"I, too, am surprised by how we went from not talking to probably talking about first loves tonight, but I guess you have to go with the flow, you know?"

Sasuke's eyebrows raise, "Talking about first loves?"

"Yes."

"You have a first love?" He asks.

"Maybe so," Sora mutters, standing up.

"Who?" He follows suit.

"Someone," Sora answers. "I'll tell you one day, maybe. Later."

Sora waves goodbye as she teleports back to the path near Sakura's house. _Now, let's do this sleepover thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek how i feeeeeeel lolololol


	23. Chapter 23

The five days with Sakura pass by too quick for Sora's liking. The pinkette and the girl talk about and do all sorts of things. They spend the first night, as Sakura promised, talking about first loves. Sakura does all of the talking ― most of it is about the raven-haired boy she admires so much yet, Sora can't help but notice, knows nothing about. 

When the pinkette asks Sora who her first love is, her reply is "ice cream".

Sakura laughs and Sora switches the subject to the girl her mom mentioned earlier, Ino. Sakura's rage immediately lets loose and she tells Sora all about how she's her main rival.

"She even started growing out her hair after I started once I found out Sasuke likes girls with long hair!"

Sora doesn't think it's her place to meddle in this friendship, so she keeps her comments to herself and soon after all of her rambling the two of them fall asleep.

Sora takes Sakura to do some basic training the next three days, saying it's important for her to keep up not only mentally but also physically. Sakura doesn't seem to mind the first two days, but after the third she says she can't take it anymore.

"I think I should rest for a bit," She pants, the kunai in her hand falling to the ground. "For the next two days actually."

Sora agrees, because the girl has a point. It wouldn't do any good to burn her out before the exams. They spend the last two days relaxing. Sora meets up with Naruto during the second to last day and buys him ramen. He wants to train, but Sora refuses and tells him to rest, already knowing he's been training everyday the past week. He only grins in response.

On the last day before the exams, Sakura starts to give in to her nerves. She's clammy and she can't stop muttering about how nervous she is how or how unready she might be. Sora suggests that they review old academy books together and Sora quizzes Sakura on a lot of things that the girl already knows.

The morning of the first exam, Sora leaves Sakura's house early in the morning to go to her own. When she enters, the Suna siblings aren't there, probably having a final meeting with their jonin. Sora walks over to her safe, gets a small round device out, and shuts the safe closed. As she slowly makes her way to the academy slowly, the girl refrains from sighing. _Today's the day. I'm not even sure what I'll do once we're in._

_What do I need to prioritize?_

Soon, Sora is already approaching the front of the academy. [Her three teammates are already there. ](https://em.wattpad.com/d9d033fe33f482b288c0adaa35cf1df8f4fd73ce/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4b5a46306b5f5a655a4a715237773d3d2d3839373735383930322e313632303434363034393164323839613934323030363535313030322e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)Sakura is twiddling her fingers, most likely out of nervousness. And as per usual, Naruto is glaring at Sasuke who pays no mind to the whisker-faced boy.

Sakura spots her first, "Good morning, Sora!"

"Good morning, Sakura," Sora returns the girl's smile and nods to the other two. "Good morning Naruto, Sasuke."

"You're late (dattebayo)." Naruto and Sasuke state at the same time.

Sora laughs and a small smile grows on her face. _Right. These three are my priority._

"Sorry. I had to do something before I came and lost track of time."

Sakura walks beside Sora as they enter the academy, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," She waves her off. "It wasn't anything serious. I just had to make sure I left my things locked."

"Oh," The pinkette nods. "Well, that's good."

Sora smiles in response and turns to the girl, "Let me fix your protector. It's kind of crooked."

As Sora adjusts Sakura's headband, Naruto stares dumbfounded in the background. 

"Hey, weren't those two fighting, dattebayo?" Naruto whispers to Sasuke while looking at the two girls who are already done and moving forward.

"Hn."

Before Naruto can express his irritation with Sasuke, they all halt when they see a bushy-browed boy get kicked away. Sora eyes the bushy-browed boy who looks awfully pitiful but also awfully familiar. _He must be on Guy's team._

"Hmph! You're trying to take the Chunin Exams with that kind of skill?" One of the attackers smirks. "You should quit while you can."

"Please let us through," The girl with buns pleaded and in return almost gets punched.

Sora sighs as she flashes over and grabs the closed-eyed attackers hand before it can meet the girl's face, "Honestly, you have no manners at all. The girl did say please."

"Tch," He glares. "We're being kind to all of you. The Chunin Exams are extremely difficult."

"Well, that's just your opinion, isn't it?" Sora retorts, letting go of his hand. She doesn't realize how the bushy-browed boy is ogling at her, but Sakura and Sasuke do.

"We have-"

"I don't care what you either of you thinks," Sora interrupts. "Now, undo this lame genjustu and get out of the way."

Sasuke steps forward, "We want to go to the third floor."

Mutters are heard throughout the room.

"Oh, you noticed?"

"Sakura, you were the first one to notice, right?" Sora smiles back at her.

"Of course, I've noticed it already," Sakura replies confidently. "Because this is the second floor."

Naruto hums, agreeing with her.

"Hmph. You're pretty good, but just being able to detect it isn't enough..."

The closed eyed guy aims a kick for Sasuke while the other one goes for Sora.

Grabbing him by the throat, Sora spins him around and throws him to the other side of the room. Before he flies away, he taps something against her forehead and leaves in a puff of smoke.

Ignoring the rest of their exchange, Sora walks up to the whisker-faced boy, "Naruto, is there something on my forehead?"

He laughs, "It says idiot, dattebayo!"

"Idiot?" Sora asks, confused by the message. She rubs her forehead and the ink comes off. _Why would the guard put a stamp on my forehead saying idiot? Is this a message from the Hokage?_

Sora feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to come face to face with the bushy-browed boy from before. Behind him, Sakura is giving Sora warning gestures to run and then suddenly stops as if she realizes something.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sora, correct?"

"I am," Sora confirms, confused. "Can I help you?"

Hegives Sora a thumbs up and winks,"Please go out with me!"

Sora raises her eyebrows in surprise. _W h a t ?_

Naruto's jaw drops in the background. Sasuke's face goes blank. Sakura looks as if a light bulb has gone off in her head.

"Uhm..." Sora trails off. "I... I don't really know you."

His eyes gleam with hearts, "We can get to know each other!"

"Uhhhh," Sora pauses. "Sorry, I already have someone important to me. I don't have time for anything else."

"Ehhhh, dattebayo!?"

"Oh," Rock Lee deflates and then reenergizes himself. "Who is this someone? I'll show him up so that you can fall in love with me!"

Before she can reply, Sakura jumps into the conversation, "He's right over there!"

Sora follows to where Sakura's finger leads to and her heart jumps.

Sasuke.

Sakura is pointing at Sasuke.

Sora's eyes widen as she turns to Sakura who just grins. _What the hell?_

"EHHHH, DATTEBAYO!?" Naruto yells louder. "When did this happen!?"

Sasuke's eyes just flicker between Sora, Rock Lee, and Sakura.

"A while ago," Sakura answers as she walks up to Sora. She whispers to her, "Remember the promise?"

Sora eyes the girl in disbelief. _This is her plan?_

"Is that true, dattebayo!?" Naruto asks his friend.

"Ahhhhahaha..." Sora laughs awkwardly as she glances from Sakura to Naruto to Rock Lee to Sasuke. "Maybe?"

Naruto's eyes widen as do Sasuke's. Sakura nods in approval. Sora doesn't meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Oi, you there," A pale-eyed boy changes their conversation. He turns to Sasuke and asks for the raven-haired boy to identify himself, even though it's pretty obvious.

At this, Naruto's, and everyone else's, attention is captured. As Naruto glares enviously at Sasuke's interaction with the boy, Sora turns to Sakura questioningly, "Really?"

She grins mischievously, "It'll work out. You can talk to him, tell him it was just to get that bushy-browed guy off you, and talk to him about me or ask what he thinks about me!"

Sora purses her lips, "If you say so."

Naruto and Lee stand against the wall, depressed with the feelings of rejection. Not answering his questions, Sasuke finishes talking to the pale-eyed boy.

Sakura brightens up and grabs Sasuke's and Naruto's hands, "Now then, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Sora, let's go!"

As Sakura starts pulling the two away, Sasuke, without looking at Sora, suddenly grabs her wrist and pulls her along with them.

Sora bites her lip. _Sakura, in exactly who_ _se_ _favor is this working for?_

As they walk up the stairs, Sora can't help but internally sigh. Sasuke seems too preoccupied thinking about his rivals and Naruto seems to busy glaring at Sasuke to pay attention to what Sakura said about Sora and Sora is thankful that she doesn't have to deal with it at the moment.

As they continue walking towards the testing room, they suddenly hear, "Hey, you with the unpleasant look on his face! Wait up!"

They turn around to see the bushy-browed boy calling them from above. Sora's eyebrows raise. _Not again._

"What is it?" Sasuke asks.

Rock Lee has a determined gaze on his face as he asks Sasuke to fight him.

"I want to fight with you!" Rock Lee says passionately. "I want to test out how effective my techniques will be against the descendant of the clan reputed for genius ninjas!" The bushy-browed boy turns to Sora and blushes. "Also, I want to impress Sora. Love!~"

Sora internally cringes as she laughs awkwardly, "You really don't have to though... like really..."

The boy blows her a kiss.

Sora's not sure how to react and suddenly she's pulled to the side by Sakura.

"You have to be careful of that!" Sakura, who looks a little disturbed, scolds her.

"So then," Rock Lee says turning to Sasuke. "How about it?"

Sasuke glances from Sora to Rock Lee, "To be honest, you're a naive one, knowing the name of Uchiha and challenging me. Do you really want to realize what this name means, Bushy-Brow?"

Rock Lee raises a hand, "I insist."

"Wait!" Naruto says, surprising everyone. "I'm the one who's going to take out the Bushy-Brow, believe it!"

Sora sighs as Sakura tries to stop the determined whisker-faced boy. Naruto runs toward the boy but is soon knocked out cold against the wall. Sora eyes the bushy-browed boy who's exceptional in taijutsu. _So, he's not all talk. And if Guy had been training them for a year just for this... they must be stronger than your average Konoha genin._

Rock Lee confirms Sora's thoughts when he turns to Sasuke and declares, "You're no match for me. Because among the Konoha genin, I'm the strongest."

Sasuke smirks and arrogantly accepts his battle request. 

As the raven-haired boy runs past Sora, they meet each other's eyes. " _Try to use your brain more than your eyes. You can't always see everything yet."_

Sora watches as Sasuke is punched and kicked away by the boy even when he uses his Sharingan. Sora stares, bored. _At least this is a wake-up call of some sort._

Before Rock Lee can use his final technique, he is stopped by a turtle, leaving Sasuke falling down to the ground. As Sakura runs to catch him, Sora walks over to the also beaten Naruto who stares in shock at Sasuke who's been beaten. He is too transfixed by the talking turtle to pay attention to Sora, so she makes her way over to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sora crosses her arms as she stares at the boy, "I thought I told you to use your brain."

He doesn't say anything. They turn and watch Rock Lee and the talking turtle.

Naruto joins them and asks Sakura about the talking turtle. Sora watches as Sasuke glares at the bushy-browed boy.

"Calm down," Sora says softly as he turns to her. "You just have to work on your taijutsu and develop your Sharingan. It's not the end of the world."

A loud puff of smoke diverts their attention before Sasuke can respond. Sora raises her eyebrows as the bushy-browed man she'd seen with Kakashi appears on the turtle. _They're a really striking duo._

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke stare at the even more intense man, dumbfounded. Rock Lee turns to defend his teacher from Sakura and Naruto's comments toward his teacher. Team 7 watches as Rock Lee is struck by his teacher and called an idiot.

"I suddenly really admire Kakashi-sensei," Sora comments. Her three teammates nod in unison.

As the teacher and student passionately apologize to each other, Team 7 is too shocked to say anything and just stare.

Sora tries not to laugh. The teacher suddenly turns to the four of them. When Guy says he and Kakashi are eternal rivals and that he's stronger than their silver-haired jonin, Sakura and Naruto protest. Before Rock Lee can defend his teacher, the man is moving to prove his point.

Sora crosses her arms and turns around. Suddenly, Guy appears in front of her and the rest of Team 7 turn back in surprise.

"Woh, as expected of you," Guy tells her and then says to all of them. "One thing though, I'm stronger than Kakashi."

Team 7 doubts this as Guy bids farewell to his pupil and disperses with his turtle.

Rock Lee turns to Sasuke and announces that he's lied about being the strongest Konoha genin and that the person he's actually trying to defeat is on his team.

While Sasuke glares after him, Sora's interest is peaked. _So, the pale-eyed boy. The Hyuga._

"Ha!" Naruto begins. "So, the Uchiha clan isn't all that after all."

Sasuke turns his glare at him, "Shut up. I'll knock him flat next time."

"Ha! That from someone who just got whipped," Naruto says indifferently and then he frowns. "You saw it, right? That guy's hand... That Bushy-Brow probably did a heck of a lot of special training. Day after day... more than you have... That's all it is."

Sora smiles at the blonde-haired boy who's done a great job at expressing his way of easing Sasuke's worries. She nods in agreement, "Exactly."

Sasuke clenches his fist and smirks, "It's starting to get interesting... the Chunin Exams!"

Naruto grins, "Yeah!"

Sora walks over to each boy and pokes their foreheads with fingers that emit a green glow. Once Sora lifts her fingers from their foreheads, their bruises are gone and they're no longer hurt.

"Woah, I feel great, dattebayo!" Naruto jumps up and down. "Thanks, Sora!"

"Wow," Sakura's eyes shine with interest. "How'd you do that?"

"I learned. I'll teach you one day," Sora says lightly. "We don't have time right now, it's almost time for registration."

Sasuke stands up a little straighter and seems to be in a much better mood, "Let's go, Sora, Naruto, Sakura!"

Sora barely smiles as she follows her three teammates. _Yeah, these three are definitely my priority._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彡 彡 彡
> 
> [a/n: hiiii. how are u all doing? i just finished work for one of my classes and figured i'd edit and upload this chapter. i hope you're all well! ♥️]

**Author's Note:**

> hi beautiful peoples
> 
> pls kudos, comment, and all that good stuff if you like the story because it motivates me greatly.
> 
> thx for reading! ♥️


End file.
